In My Sleep
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Bella is a friend of Edward's roommate. When she needs a place to sleep, and the couch is out of commission, he offers up his bed. What happens next is what dreams are made of…literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by the Beautiful Dollybigmomma.**

 **Chapter 1: Off the Wall**

 **EDWARD**

I opened the door, surprised to see Bella standing on the doorstep again. She had been in and out of my apartment, as the friend/girlfriend of my roommate, but I hadn't seen her in a while. She and Jake had a friendship I didn't understand. They had dated for six months, a full six months, and then went back to being friends. I didn't think that was possible. I'd heard of people saying, "We can still be friends," after a relationship, but no one actually was.

I asked Jake about it, and he just shrugged. "I was horny, and she was my friend. It made sense to try and get into her pants."

"Hey, Edward," Bella said looking past me, waiting for me to step out of the way. I moved quickly, noticing she had a duffle on her shoulder. "What the hell is that smell?"

I looked over at the offending couch. "Mike got food poisoning last night. It didn't end well."

She groaned. "Damn it, my roommate is screwing her boyfriend again tonight. Jake said I could crash here."

I looked over at Jake's door. I knew for a fact he had Leah in his room, and he would be doing the same. The only difference was Bella lived with a girl named Alice in a studio apartment. There was no door to be shut or wall to muffle things.

I looked around to see if there was somewhere else she could sleep.

"Do you have a sleeping bag?" she asked. "I can hit the floor just fine."

There was some muffled moaning and a headboard knocking against the wall. She glanced at the door and then back to me. "So, sleeping bag?" she asked unfazed.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"I can't see it, so I'm fine with it. At least it's through a wall and not echoing off of one."

She had a point. "Yeah, but he's your ex-boyfriend."

"Nah, he was always my friend, we just kissed a couple of times."

"But he said you dated for six months."

"Sure, and nothing really changed between us but the kissing, and I was never into it. I didn't miss it when we were done. It's not like he wouldn't have taken me out, anyways."

"So, you guys never...?" I glanced at the door.

"Like I said, I wasn't into it."

"So you're a virgin?" I asked, putting two and two together.

She laughed. "Jake wasn't my first boyfriend or my last." She turned around, heading for the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of root beer, taking a drink, not noticing my eyes falling on her breasts. I guessed listening to that porn soundtrack and her talking about sex was distracting me. "So, sleeping bag?" she asked again. "I know Jake's got one, but I ain't going in there. I saw enough of his lily white ass when we were kids."

"White?" I didn't know why I was asking about my roommate's ass color.

"It is at the beginning of the summer. Tans up just like mine by the end."

She was pretty pale. "You tan?"

"You're just full of questions."

"So, you saw him naked, and him you, but you didn't…you know..."

"You know? Really, Edward, you can't say sex?"

"Fine, so you really didn't have sex, and you weren't a virgin?"

"Yeah, turned out it's not all that. All that hype and the lead-up to it is good, but then bam, and you're wondering where the rest of it is and what the point was."

I chuckled, because when she said bam, there was a bang from a headboard, and the pictures rattled on the wall, making her point. By the end of her sentence, Jake's room had gone quiet again.

She thumbed over her shoulder, "See." She looked at her phone, seemingly unaffected.

"So, that's it, you don't even think about it?" I asked her.

She looked me up and down. "Sure, when I see a hot guy, I wonder if he wouldn't mind touching me." Her eyes lingered on my hands, and I curled all my fingers but two, just to mess with her. She licked her lips and took another drink of her soda.

"You can stay in my bed."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've got a sleeping bag. I'll take the floor in my room. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I know I should be nice and insist on the bag, but I'm dead on my feet right now."

"No, I offered because I meant it."

She walked into my room, not looking back. I took a deep breath, doing my best to keep my body in check. Bella was a beautiful girl and seemed really cool. She was easy to hang out with and always happy to cook and help clean up. What more could a guy ask for?

I stepped into my room to see her naked back and some cheeks peeking out of the bottom of what I had come to know as "boy shorts." Yeah, they were panties, and she wasn't wearing a bra. The shirt she pulled on was loose and hung past them, barely. I did my best to look up at her face, when I saw her legs turn around.

"You've got a king."

"What?"

She chuckled. "Your bed is king-sized, that's like two twins. I'm fine with you sleeping on one side of it."

I nodded, trying to register her words, but when my eyes finally made it past her breasts to her face, she wasn't talking anymore. I noticed her eyes weren't looking at my face, either. They were back on my hand, and again, I curled my fingers, leaving those two out for her to see.

She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna brush my teeth." She turned back to her duffle, bending over. It made that shirt ride up, her cheeks peeked out, and the way those shorts were cut, they did nothing to hide that little bare pussy of hers. "Edward." My eyes darted to her face. I got the feeling she had said my name more than once.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I use your toothpaste?"

"No, go ahead." I quickly turned my back to her. I could feel her eyes on me, and I wondered if she was feeling what I was feeling.

I stripped down to my boxers, thankful that they were clean, since I had showered after a pickup game this afternoon. I still smelled pretty fresh. I settled down on the closest side of the bed and lay still, waiting for the hot girl in my bathroom to climb into my bed. That sounded so good in my head, but in reality, she just walked in, turned out the light and said, "Goodnight."

When she finally fell asleep, I considered sneaking out to work myself over. I was about to get out of bed, when I heard her mumble my name. I thought she had woken up and caught me thinking of masturbating, but I realized you couldn't actually catch some one doing that.

I turned on my side, trying to get a closer look at her face. If she was awake, she would stop me before I got too close, or slap me at least. I was hoping that would knock things down.

She moaned my name a second time and then rolled in my direction. Her hand fell on my hip. I gently shifted onto my back carefully, so her hand didn't fall off of me. I loved that she was touching me, even if it was in her sleep. I closed my eyes, doing my best to talk myself into scooting away like a good boy, but her body moved against my side. Her leg moved over my hips, her knee hooking my stick. I groaned a little and shifted her leg down. I might have done it slower than proper to drag it out, literally.

Unfortunately, the moving of her leg brought my shorts down just enough for me to stick out all indecent-like. If she woke, I knew she'd punch me for letting him out with her in bed. I was about to reach down and pull them back up, but then she flopped across me, her head resting on my belly, her mouth just inches from my head. Lord have mercy. Then her arm came up, hooking me in her elbow. She let out another moan and whispered my name, her hot breath making me ache. I had to move her, I had to, because I was gonna die if I didn't. I reached down gently, hooking her under her arms and pulling her up my chest. I figured I'd roll her onto the bed.

Somehow, her hips ended lined up with mine, and she started moving against me. Those boy shorts, that didn't cover her pussy, were letting her wet heat hit me, and my resolve was failing fast.

I rolled with her, so she was under me now. Her hand went to my hair, and I grinned, knowing she was awake and just as interested as I was, thank heavens, but her eyes were still closed.

She whimpered out, "Please."

"What do you want, baby?"

"You," she moaned.

Her other hand was on her own breast, and I knew then for sure what she was asking for. Her shirt had worked its way up and made it easy for my hand to slip in. Her nipples were hard, and when my fingers grazed them, her hips moved, making me wish I was still lined up with her grinding. I kissed down her belly, my hand never leaving her breast.

She begged and moaned. My name fell from her lips and egged me on. My nose made it to her pussy, and I dug it in a little against her clit. Her hand that never left my hair was flexing, but not pulling me away. I used my free hand to push the cloth aside and gave her a good deep lick. She pressed her hips into my face more, and I took that as a go-ahead. I slipped the fingers I had been teasing her with inside of her, as my tongue attacked her clit. Her other hand was in my hair.

Her body shook, her legs pinning me for a moment, and then her hands yanked my hair up. I kissed her lips lightly, and she returned it. Her hips pressed against me like she was looking for more. My cock had made it out again, and it wanted in.

"Please," I begged in her ear and dropped my hips flush against her, so she would know what I was asking. "Please." I rubbed against her.

She moaned out yes, and I reached between us, not risking her changing her mind. I pushed the panties aside again and slid in all smooth-like. She was so wet and ready she swallowed me whole, her body gripping me. I pulled her knee up, so I could hit it right and grind against her clit at the same time. Her hand was in my hair, holding me to her neck, so I didn't try and move. As long as she was whimpering with pleasure, I knew I was doing good. I didn't have to see her face, and she kept saying my name, so I knew she didn't need to see mine.

I was gonna loose it soon, and I wanted her to like it. I wanted her to want to do this again with me. I ground harder against her and started kissing on her neck some more. "Please, baby, I can't hold out much longer," I begged in her ear. Her hand moved from my hair, and I moved down to her breast. I sucked that bitch just as hard as I was holding back. I heard her cry out, and her body fluttered around me. I came hard and deep. I let go of her leg, so I could reach up and kiss her, to thank her for giving me a try, but it just dropped.

I looked up to her face and then down to her leg again. Her eyes were closed, and now that we were done, she wasn't moving. Did she fall asleep like guys often did after sex? I was worried that I'd been mistaken, and she'd never woken up. I moved to my side of the bed to better assess the situation, but she just rolled away from me and let out a soft sigh. I could see my cum glistening on her thighs and knew I was in trouble. I ran to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I put my shorts back on and slipped under the covers like nothing had happened. I closed my eyes, and after what seemed like centuries, sleep finally came to me.

I woke on the verge of coming. My eyes popped open to see Bella's head on my stomach again, and her hot breath was teasing the shit out of my cock.

"Bella," I grabbed her shoulder. "Bella," I said again. I was gonna come in her face if she didn't stop that breathing.

"Hmm?"

"Please, Bella, you've got to stop breathing on me."

"Huh?" she asked. I knew she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Open your eyes, please."

She opened them and then pulled back, sliding up my chest, eyes fixed on the tent in my boxers.

"Lord have mercy, you breathing hot on me like that, I almost gave you an eyeful."

She sat up and looked over at me like she was confused for a moment, but then she just rolled back onto her side of the bed. That girl, I would never get her. I hopped in the shower, and when I came out, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 2: Bam!**

 **EDWARD**

I didn't see Bella for another two weeks, when her roommate had her anniversary with her boyfriend and plans for their apartment all weekend. We had taken that nasty couch out to the curb and had yet to replace it. So here was Bella, in my room again, with another pair of those shorts that didn't cover a damn thing and a shirt that was made to fall off of her. She never once said a word about what we had done in bed, and that made me wonder if it was just what I had done in bed. I hoped not. I wanted her to want me, but again, if she'd had me and had stayed away without a word for two weeks, then maybe I wasn't as good as I thought.

She seemed shyer than before, and her eyes lingered on my chest as well as my pants several times, as she was explaining her problem with her roommate. When they drifted to my hand, she sucked on her lip. I took her duffle bag, leading the way, and once again, she was making me crazy for her.

The state I awoke in an hour later was worse than last time. My shorts had somehow worked their way down some, and her hand was resting on my naked cock, her head on my abs, and my dick begging for her mouth. I let out a groan, and I must have disturbed her some, because she gripped my cock tighter and snuggled her face right up to it. Her lips were right there pressed against it, and I whimpered. "Bella," I squeaked, and she stretched. I thought, thank heavens, for all of two seconds, thinking she would roll away, but her hand went right back to it, and now her mouth was open. "Please," I begged, not sure if I wanted her to move away or onto it.

She shifted, and then it happened. My tip was against her lips, and she was breathing around it. Her hand gave me another squeeze, and I thought I would die. She licked her lips, brushing her tongue on my cock at the same time, and her mind must have registered it there, because her lips locked on, and she began sucking it, and I was about to die of relief. I fell back on the bed, doing my best to keep my hands to myself, and in doing so, my body shifted, and more of my dick went into her mouth. I didn't know if she sucked cock a lot, but she wasn't sucking like most. She was going at it like it was a lollipop, and the way she held it tight without letting up finally set me off.

She jerked back and then looked down at her hand still holding my cock, cum on the side of her mouth and my stomach.

"Jesus," I gasped, "What a way to wake up."

Her face reddened, and she hopped off the bed, running to the bathroom. I thought she was pissed off, but when she came back, she tossed me a wet rag to wash up. "Thanks," I mumbled.

She just nodded, not saying a thing, like it was perfectly normal to give head in your sleep. She snuggled on her side of the bed, and I just looked at her back, wondering if she wanted something from me in return. I touched her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I'm good, that ah…was just a thank you for the bed." She must have been awake, when she decided to take me into her mouth.

"Okay…uh, thanks."

The next time I woke, it was because I was wrapped around her on her side of the bed, my cock between her thighs and my fingers in her pussy. I had no idea how they had gotten there, but her body shifted against my hand, as if begging me to move them. I obliged and moved my tongue down to help the efforts. It was only fair to return the favor. She came hard, and my mouth hit those tits, because her shirt had worked its way up under her arms. I hadn't pulled my fingers out all the way. When I took her nipple into my mouth, she pushed herself back down on my hand. I kissed up her neck. "Do you want more, Bella?" I whispered.

"Yes, Edward, please," she begged, as her hand came up to my hair. I kept my fingers going, ready to let her have a second go-round, while I sucked those sweet titties. I could only handle so much. Her juice was all over, and I wanted just a bit more. My mouth went down, licking all up and down and around my plunging fingers, and I sucked that little clit of hers, making her press up hard into my face and cry out my name.

I kicked off my shorts and moved up her body, kissing a path to her ear. "Do you want me inside you, sweet girl?" I sucked her ear a little and felt her push against me, as if fighting to get me inside of her. "Do you want me, sweet girl?" I asked again, determined for her to answer me.

"Yes," her answer was so clear and breathy.

Her hand moved down to my ass, urging me forward. I pushed those panties aside and slid in easily. I ground against her like before, holding her leg up for the angle. I was able to get her to come before I did, since she had sucked me off earlier. I came hard and kissed up her neck to her lips, only to find her eyes closed.

"Bella?" I called her name, wanting to see her beautiful eyes, but they didn't open. I wanted to scream in frustration. I was sure she had been awake! The fact that my fucking her didn't even wake her was upsetting as well. Was I such a mediocre lover that I didn't even warrant waking up for? I had made her come three times tonight, and she didn't wake once?

I fell back on my side of the bed. I fished my boxers out of the blankets and put them on. I went to sleep, disappointed in myself. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was just a bam and done, but I hadn't even bammed enough to wake her up.

When I woke the next morning, she was gone, and I didn't blame her. First, she had given me head, quite possibly in her sleep, and then she'd slept through me giving her head and a great fuck. Well, I kept telling myself it had been a great one, but it must not have been.

Jake came stumbling out of his room and wrote condoms on our list of things to get and shoved a ten in the envelope. We had a good system going. We could add stuff to the list and put in how much we thought the item would cost in the envelope. Whoever went to the store would buy all the items and leave the receipt on the fridge. If there was a difference in cost, the money was left in the envelope to be picked up, and if more was owed, they would find us and pay us back. Of course, I wasn't thinking that, as I looked at this list. I was thinking condoms…oh shit. I hadn't bought any for a long time. I doubted I had any on hand. For some reason, I had just assumed she was on birth control, because she hadn't asked me to stop and get a condom. Of course she hadn't, because she had been fucking asleep!

Jesus, I was in deep shit.

"What has your brain looking fried this morning?"

Jake! Genius, he would know, wouldn't he? They had dated, so it might have come up. "Do you know if Bella is on birth control?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, stepping up on me like he would pound my face. "Now why in hell would you want to know that?"

I wasn't a small man by any means, but Jake was a freaking juice head. I shrugged. "She's a nice girl," I squeaked.

He nodded and stepped away from me without answering.

I decided figuring out if she could be pregnant or not with my kid would be worth losing my face. It was a very serious problem. "So…?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, she was when we were together, drove me fucking nuts. Why the hell take birth control, if you weren't going to use it." He turned and glared at me, "And she ain't gonna to use it, you get me?"

I nodded my head, doing my best to hide my relief.

That night, she got in late. I was already in bed, but woke when she climbed in. Her eyes were focused on my dick, before they made it up to my face. When she realized she was caught, she quickly turned away. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" she answered with her back to me.

I had no idea what to say. I was still searching for words, when she rolled over and looked at me. It finally clicked in my head. "Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

She looked at me longer than comfortable and then nodded yes with a little smile. "Sure, that'd be nice."

I let out a relieved breath. I was sure my grin looked silly.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Night."

And oh what a good night it was. She ended up with her lips on my dick again, and this time I gripped her shoulder. I wasn't sure if it was to pull her off or to wake her up. It did wake her up, though. She looked at my face, with my eyes rolling back and me on the verge of coming. I was breathing hard, and she looked back to her hand holding my dick, and then she did the most wonderful thing. She dropped her head and sucked it, eyes open and wide awake.

It took no time at all for me to lose it. I warned her this time, and she did pull away, so I guessed she wasn't a swallower. I grabbed a shirt that was on my nightstand, wiping my belly off and grabbed hold of her, before she could get away. I pulled her against me, hiding my face in her hair, rubbing her back gently. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek. She pulled back, looking at my face, and I hoped she could see that I really did appreciate her not stopping. I cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She let me work her lips over, but pulled back when I went to French her.

"It's late," she whispered and moved away from me. I wanted her to stay tucked into my side. I reached across the bed, taking her hand in mine, and she looked over at me and smiled, squeezing it in return.

I woke a while later to me sucking her tits. I guessed turnabout was fair play. Her hand was in my hair, and she was moaning my name. My hand went to her pussy out of habit, and she bucked up, wanting it. I would give her what she wanted. My face was quickly buried in her pussy, licking away. I owed her this, and she knew it. She came hard, but those titties were hot, so I went back to sucking them like she liked.

My cock was rubbing against her, it had popped out again to play, and once more, those tiny boy shorts let me rub right against her pussy like they weren't there. I worked my way up to her neck, setting myself to be content with just this, when she begged, "Please," shifting her hips, and I slipped straight in. There was no doubt in my mind she was awake this time, because this was her doing. I bucked into her more, and her legs spread wide for me.

I leaned up and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, but tight, like she was squeezing them, and her lips cried out yes. A person didn't squeeze their eyes like that in their sleep. I kissed her eyes and then her nose, finally moving to her lips, where she opened her mouth panting, kissing me back. I pounded harder, grinding against her, and her body quaked hard around me. It wasn't a flutter, this time she was coming hard. I finally came, and when I pulled back, I went to sucking her titties again. I loved those things. Her hand was back in my hair.

She let out a little giggle, and then she pushed me away and rolled over.

I sat up frantic. She couldn't have been asleep. I leaned over her, but she had a content, peaceful look on her face, and a soft snore left her mouth. Well shit! I flopped back onto my side of the bed, wondering what the hell to do. Three times I'd fucked her, and she didn't even know it!

 **A/N: Bella's POV is in Chapter 4, so we'll get more insight on what's going on with her then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by Dollybigmomma

 **Chapter 3: Sleep Sexing?**

 **EDWARD**

The next day, I resolved to take her out. It was the least I could do. Fucking her three times, whether she had known it or not, made her a girlfriend in my eyes. Thankfully, when we met for dinner, we hit it off. She could hold a good intelligent conversation and glared at the waiter when he tried to flirt with her. Yes, she had moral character as well. She was definitely a good girlfriend, now I just had to find a way to tell her she was _my_ girlfriend.

When the check came, she offered to pay half, but I made it clear we were on a date. "No, I'm paying," I said forcefully, hoping to convey that I wanted her to be mine. Her cheeks pinked, as she smiled and nodded. She was a conundrum, that was for sure. She could talk circles around me on most topics, but sometimes she'd shy away from me, like she was unsure of how I felt about her.

Those last words rang in my head. _How I felt about her_. It was true, I definitely saw her as my girlfriend, and I was very attracted to her. The fact that she was so smart was impressive, just like she was in many ways, very impressive. She was beautiful, so candid one moment and then shy the next. We had talked openly about sex that first night we were together, yet she gave off some sort of hesitant demeanor now. Maybe because it could be a possibility? Maybe because she didn't know if I wanted her like that or not? I'd have thought I had made it clear the first night we were together. I tried not to stare at her like a deviant, but I knew I'd failed horribly.

Our next date was just a couple of days later. Her roommate had once again kicked her out, and she was at my place pretty early. It was just going on five o'clock, and I was downright giddy that she would be staying with me again. She made her way to the fridge, and I came up behind her. I had the best idea. It was time for date two. "How 'bout I take you out for dinner. We can even catch that movie you talked about the other night." She let me kiss by her ear and rest my hands on her hips. Yes, this was progress.

"You sure you don't have studying you're supposed to be doing?" she asked nearly in a whisper. I was pretty sure my lips on her neck were starting to affect her.

"No, I want to take you out."

She looked down at her clothes, and I knew she was thinking she wasn't dressed for it, but I was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt as well. I tugged her hand toward the door, before she could say another word. "Let's go, I'm starved." She didn't fight me, and that was another thing I loved about her. She didn't obsess about the way she looked.

That night, I woke to her moaning. I rolled over to see what was up with her and saw her hand moving under the blanket. Her eyes were closed, but I suspected she was awake. Of course, I had been wrong several times before. I moved my hand to her arm, holding it in place, and her eyes snapped to mine. They were open. I couldn't hide my grin and leaned in, kissing her deeply, as my hand slid down her arm and took over what hers was doing.

Her hand was in my hair like all the other times, and I followed her lead, letting her push me down a little. I nipped at her titty, wanting it in my mouth. I bit the material and pulled on it, letting her know I wanted it off. She obliged without saying a word, and my lips went to sucking what belonged to them. The sounds she made and the way she called my name was exactly like the other times I had been with her. It made me wonder if she didn't really just fall asleep right after we'd had sex.

My fingers went deep, hitting just like they should, and the juice she was dripping was calling to me. I was kissing my way down, when her grip tightened in my hair. "No one's ever…" she whispered, and all I could think was, _damn, she had been asleep_. I just nodded and kept on, but moved more slowly to make sure she was comfortable. She came screaming, and I moved up her body, wanting inside her so bad, but instead of her shifting under me to line us up, she just grabbed me with her hand. Now don't get me wrong. I was thrilled she was grabbing it, happy and awake. She worked my flesh up and down. I bucked and came embarrassingly fast all over her stomach. I leaned down, kissing her deeply again. She scooted further away from me, and I decided I had better get her something to clean up.

I brought her a damp rag, and she gave me a sheepish smile. I just leaned over, kissing her again, as she wiped up her tummy. I nipped her titty one last time, before I lay back on my side, because they were just too nice to ignore. She giggled and smiled back at me. My grin, I was sure, was comical. She was awake, and she'd liked it. Well, she sure seemed to like it. I saw her reach over and set the rag on the nightstand. She looked like she was settling in to fall asleep again, so I reached across and took her hand in mine like before. She gave it a squeeze, and I whispered goodnight. Yeah, we hadn't fucked, but it was pretty dang perfect, considering she had been awake.

Things seemed to be progressing between us. There weren't any more midnight fucking or sucking with sleeping people. We'd gotten bolder in touching the other person, but had yet to have sex. Thankfully, it all happened while we were both awake. I worried she'd never have sex with me, and I would forever be some kind of sexual deviant. For some reason, I thought if she at least willingly had sex with me on a regular basis, the fact that I'd had sex with her while she was sleeping wouldn't be so bad. It made sense in my head, but I was not sure it would make sense in the real world.

It didn't take long to convince her to be my official girlfriend. She was thankfully on the same page as me now. Jake didn't take it well, but she told him to cool it. It was funny seeing a small woman put him in his place, but she did it without flinching, and he was cowering. That was hot, and I showed her how hot that was, once we disappeared into my room.

Two months we had been dating, and we were getting to be in a really good place. I figured by the third month, I'd take her out for a weekend away, and we could celebrate our three-month anniversary, hopefully proving I was more than a bam, and she _could_ stay awake through it.

I had her in the shower with me this morning and was scrubbing her thoroughly. After receiving some attention myself, I was able to focus enough on her words to understand them. "So, do you want to meet Angela?"

"Um…yeah?"

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you." She knew me so well. If my eyes weren't on hers, they were lost in a dirty fantasy starring her body. "I said I'm meeting with Angela for lunch at Gerard's, did you want to come and meet her?"

"Lunch?" I thought for a moment. "I have an exam today. I studied, but I don't know if I'll get it done before noon. Dr. Sprike is wicked."

She leaned up, kissing my lips softly. "I know, I've heard about him. You take your time on that exam and recheck your answers when you're done. There's no need to rush through it. I'll just set up a double date with her and Ben. You'd probably be bored out of your mind with all our girl talk."

"Girl talk, do you do that?" I really didn't think she did. She seemed so normal all the time. I couldn't imagine her going on about fashion, gossip or famous people.

She shoved me a little, but I didn't slip in the tub. I stayed steady and pulled her in for a kiss. "Fine, a double date, I'll finally get to meet your friends."

It was amazing. As I took the exam, I realized when you studied; you could actually remember answers that were asked on the test. It was a miracle. I think I did pretty well. The test seemed simpler than all the others, and I considered reading my other textbooks as well. Who'd have thought they kept all the answers in there.

I checked my watch, and it was only five minutes till noon. I thought I might be able to make it to Gerard's for lunch with Bella and her friend, Angela. When I got there, I didn't see Bella, and I had no idea what Angela looked like, so I just stood back and waited for the girls to arrive.

A dark-haired woman waved to someone at the door, and I saw it was Bella. I was about to step over and greet them, but the woman, I guessed Angela, jumped up and ran to Bella, who was looking upset. She had her arms around her, and I realized Bella was crying. They were moving in my direction, and I was still trying to find a way to approach my crying girlfriend. I really didn't do tears. Luckily for me, Angela was there for her, so I figured I was in the clear. I was just going to sneak out and pretend I had never showed up, but what I heard from Bella stopped me in my tracks.

"I can't tell Edward," she said with conviction, and I was all ears. What couldn't she tell me?

"Are you sure? You could just be irregular. Did you go to the clinic like I told you to?"

"Yes, Ang, that's exactly what I did, and that's what they told me. There's no denying it. I'm pregnant."

I think that last word stuck in my ears. She was supposed to be on birth control. Jake had said she was. We hadn't even had sex as a couple yet.

"Are you sure it's not Edward's?"

"Ang, I'd know if I'd had _real_ sex with my boyfriend," she muttered.

I dropped my head against the wall, freaking the hell out. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant.

"Well, what are you going to do? If it's not Edward's, do you know who the father is?"

I peeked around the corner. Bella looked so upset, playing with her glass of water. "I have no idea, Ang. I haven't had _real_ sex in years." Why did she keep calling it _real_ sex?

"That can't be right, did you maybe go to a party and get drunk, maybe drink something that tasted weird?"

"No, I don't go out to parties or drink weird things. The last few beers I drank were at Edward's place."

"You think Edward roofied you?" Angela asked appalled.

I was, too. I would never drug her, although what had happened between us was pretty close to the same thing, but I would swear, I had thought she was awake.

"No, Edward didn't roofie me. It's more likely I attacked him in his sleep." She had a deep blush on her cheeks.

"You mean like you waking up to giving him a blowjob?"

"I don't know, maybe," she shrugged, not looking at her friend.

"Have you had wet dreams about him?" she asked.

"They were so bad when we first started sharing a bed, before we started fooling around. I think my brain settled down a little once he got his hands on me, but before…honestly, Ang, if sex was like that in real life, I'd be having it like mad."

I did a little fist pump, she _had_ liked it!

"So, you had full-blown sex in your dreams?" she pushed.

Bella was so red-faced she nearly had red hair as well. "Yes, and I wasn't just wet when I woke up, I was soaked."

"That must be it, then."

"A person can't get pregnant by dreaming about sex." I saw her hand clench her glass, and she took a few deep breaths, giving her friend a few side glances.

"No, but they can if they have sex in their sleep. Instead of sleepwalking, you were sleep sexing."

The pair was quiet for a moment, and I thought I'd be in trouble for sure.

"You don't think I'd do something like that, do you?" Bella asked looking insanely uncomfortable.

"You suck dick in your sleep, why not fuck him, too?"

She fell back in her seat and covered her eyes. "This is so insane," she gritted out, frustrated. "I was just supposed to get back on birth control to be with him. This can't be happening." I think she was on the verge of losing it, but Angela was scooting closer to her and comforting her like a good friend. "I saw a couple of bed and breakfast brochures in his desk, when I was getting a pen. I think he wants to take me away for a weekend. Now what am I supposed to say to him?"

"Hey, it's not like he can get you pregnant twice. Tell him he can ride bareback, guys like that."

Bella laughed through some tears and pushed her friend. "You're terrible." She took a deep breath, giving her friend a worried look. "How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant? What if he thinks I cheated on him? Of course he'll think I cheated on him. He doesn't know we had sex."

"Tell him it's his."

I nodded in agreement, it _was_ mine.

Bella shook her head no. "Didn't you hear me? We haven't had real sex yet, Ang, at least not while he was awake, and I'm eleven weeks pregnant. By those calculations, I got pregnant that first time I spent the night in his room."

"I'm telling you, you had sex with him in your sleep. You were attacking him in other ways, who's to say you weren't riding him?"

That would've been hot.

She looked away, blushing bright red.

"Well, do you have a better idea, born-again Virgin Mary? You said you haven't had sex for a couple of years now. There's absolutely no recollection of sex in your recent past, other than in your dreams, and you haven't attended any parties or drank anything a stranger has given you."

Bella smacked her shoulder. "Shut up. I know what the facts are. I went to get on birth control, so I could be with Edward, and they did the test, just as part of the routine."

Angela shook her head. "When you told me you were late, I said to get a pregnancy test and hit the clinic."

"I didn't think I was late like this," she motioned to her tummy. "I thought I was just getting irregular again or something."

"I still think it's Edward's baby," Angela pushed. I was cheering her on in my head.

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you to tell him that." She swallowed hard, before she started full-out crying. I felt like such an asshole. I would have sworn I'd thought she was awake. I had to think of something. It was a mess already. How the hell were we going to have a baby? We were both still in school. I didn't know the first thing about them, just that they cried and stank. I couldn't leave her in this mess alone, though. I had done this, this was my doing. It usually took two to tango, but I guess I had proved you could do it with one. Fuck!

"Have you thought about getting rid of it?" Angela said softly, but I still heard it clearly. I positioned myself to get a better look. Would she do that?

"Abortion?" Bella asked, her voice cracking.

"It'd fix everything. You don't know who the father is. You could have it done, and Edward would never be the wiser."

The idea bounced back and forth in my head, until I realized she would be doing it because she was afraid to tell me. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't be the reason for her to make that choice.

I popped out of my hiding spot. "Hey, baby, I got done with my exam early and thought I'd join you." I slid in next to her, pulling her into my side and kissing the top of her head. I didn't realize how much I wanted to comfort her, until I had her in my arms. "You must be Angela." I reached my hand across the table. She took it, shaking it weakly, her eyes still focused on Bella. "Is everything alright?"

Bella plastered a smile on her face. "I'm starving. Let's get some food."

The conversation was stunted at best. Angela was so focused on Bella, and Bella's eyes stayed down on her lap, avoiding contact with mine, that I might as well have eaten alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 4: Who did what?**

 **EDWARD**

I took her back to my place after we ate and pulled her right into my room. She knew I knew something was wrong, and I was trying to give her time to tell me. I started undressing her and lay her back on the bed. I loved on her lips and neck, before I hit my titties. When I moved down to her tummy, I paused. I realized right under my lips was my baby. I kissed it, just trying to figure out how to deal with this mess. Her fingers were running through my hair, and when I looked up, her eyes were glistening.

I leaned up, kissing them, before I kissed her lips again.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Edward, how do you feel about children?"

I knew exactly why she was asking, and I would give her a positive response, because whatever she decided, it would not be because of me. A small part of me didn't want her to get an abortion, even if our lives would go to shit. I thought a kid with her would be cute, it had to be with her as a mommy. I leaned down, kissing her lips. "I love kids." I moved to her neck. "How do you feel about them?"

"Um, they're good…" She didn't sound sure of herself.

"You'd make cute babies," I whispered against her lips and claimed them again. We kissed for a while longer, but I could tell she was distracted. I lay back and pulled her against my side, kissing the top of her head, waiting for her to open up.

We were silent for a while, until she said my name, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm…" I was hoping she'd have the courage to tell me, because if she did, then she most likely had decided against having an abortion to avoid telling me. She tucked her head down in my side, "Nothing."

I had to do something to encourage her. "Anytime you're ready, baby, I'm here. There's nothing you could say that'll change the way I feel about you."

Her grip had tightened on me, and I heard her sniffle.

She had to know she could tell me. I was dying for her to tell me. I tipped her chin up and looked her right in the eyes. "Just tell me, sweetheart. Don't torture yourself." I kissed the side of her mouth in encouragement.

"It _would_ change the way you feel about me."

I startled her, when I pinned her underneath me. I kissed her neck several times. "Try me, just trust what I feel for you is real and tell me."

"What is it you feel for me?"

I grinned widely. I wasn't sure myself. I hadn't admitted to love yet. "It's something big, undeniable and unchangeable. Now tell me."

"You're going to hate me." She covered her face.

"No, I won't. I can't."

"Yes, you can, because you'll think I've done something I haven't, and I can't even explain it myself. It can't be. It just can't!" She was getting hysterical.

I sat against the headboard and pulled her into my lap. "Hey, I've got you. How 'bout this, I'll guess things. I want you to know, though, what I guess will not upset me if I've guessed right." My plan was genius. I just hoped it worked.

"Okay."

"Good, now were getting somewhere." I pushed the hair out of her face, so I could look in her eyes. "You have cancer." She shook her head no. "You need an organ transplant." No again. "You have a drug problem." No once more. "You have an angry ex who wants to kill me." She shook her head no, and I laughed. "Have you met Jake? Please, that one was right, but I'll guess some more. You have an STD." Her eyes watered, and she knew I was getting close. She shook her head no, but tried to look away. I wouldn't let her. "You're pregnant."

She gulped hard, her eyes watering more. I leaned down and kissed her. "Did I guess right?"

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded yes.

I hugged her tighter. "Okay." I honestly didn't know what else to say. At least now she knew she had me, and she could make her own choice. She cried herself to sleep, and I sat awake, wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into. I had done this to her. This was in no way her fault. Whatever struggles she went through, however she chose to deal with it, it would be my fault. Its affecting her life, changing things, was all on me.

I looked down at her, thinking about how sweet and innocent she was. She didn't sleep around with anyone. I'd heard her tell Angela that she didn't even go to parties. She was obviously serious about her education, and I had just thrown a wrench into it. Even if she did get an abortion, I'd heard it messed up a girl's head and possibly their insides. That damn health class had made a lasting impression. That was back when I had been kid and thought I would never have to deal with anything like this. I thought I would never do anything this stupid. Well, I was obviously wrong.

She looked so small in my arms. We had been dating for almost three months, and she'd suspected that I wanted to take her out of town, so she was going to do the responsible thing and get on birth control, so this wouldn't happen. I was the irresponsible one. I was the one who hadn't been safe.

If she didn't want to abort it, I wondered if she would give it up for adoption. Would she be able to do that? If she stayed pregnant, how in the hell would she tell her family? How would I tell mine? Even if she gave it up for adoption, we would have to deal with it all through her pregnancy. I should call it my pregnancy, since I was the one who had done it.

I snuggled her closer, scared for her, for myself, and scared about the possible outcomes of her decision. I didn't even want to think about her choosing to keep the baby. It would destroy all her plans. It would mess up mine just as much, because I wouldn't be able to let her do this on her own.

I squeezed her tighter, sort of hoping she would wake up and tell me what she wanted to do. I just wanted to get it over with and begin preparing for the aftermath of it all.

I fell asleep and dreamed about screaming babies. I was humming, trying to get them all to be quiet, but it wasn't working. They all hated me. I started singing the song my mother used to sing to me, hoping to appease them.

I felt a hard nudge, and a baby started calling my name, and then I realized it was Bella. I opened my eyes and looked down at her red-cheeked smile and bloodshot eyes. "Hey, baby, are you alright?"

"What were you dreaming about? You were singing in your sleep," she asked with a smirk.

I sat up, rubbing my face, trying to wake up. "Babies, I was putting them to sleep, or trying," I confessed, before I realized what I'd said. When I saw her face, I didn't mind the slip. She smiled widely and hugged me hard.

Dear god, she was going to keep it!

 **BELLA**

I couldn't believe the mess I had gotten us into. The more Angela pushed, the more uncomfortable I became that she was hitting a little too close to the truth. He talked in his sleep, I sexed in mine. I didn't think it would lead to this. Well, to be honest, I hadn't been fully asleep.

That first night I had stayed over in his bed, he had been driving me nuts. The way he looked at me, like he wanted to devour me. The way his hand twitched, just itching to get inside of me. I was a mess by the time I climbed into bed, so it was no surprise to me, when I woke up to him pulling my hair. I didn't think he'd meant to do it, but that was what woke me. I was straddling his body, riding him. I didn't know how or why I had ended up in that position. It had been years since I'd had sex, so I was surprised that he was able to slip in without any prep work. He was bucking a little under me, and I was pushing down, wanting it harder. I looked up at his face to tell him we needed a condom, but his eyes were closed. I had hoped it was in ecstasy, but it soon became clear that it wasn't.

His hand was tangled in my long hair, and he was mumbling something about a castle and a pretty pony for a princess. I knew I had to do something. His hand was on my backside, pushing into me more. I was so out of practice, but insanely sensitive. I'd never heard of a guy doing this in his sleep. I realized he might not be thinking of me at all. I didn't know what he was dreaming about. It could have been Princess Leia for all I knew.

"Bella…Princess Bella," he mumbled. His hand untangled from my hair and moved down to my thigh. At least he was thinking of me. The shifting of hands was enough for me to get out of his grip and move off of him, before he could come inside me. As much as I would have loved to stay in his grasp, he didn't have a condom on, and I wasn't on birth control. For the first time in a long time, I really, really wanted to have sex. I had a feeling if he had been awake, he would've been really good at it.

I scooted back to my side of the bed, only to notice it was wet. I reached down between my legs and realized I was drenched. The dream I had been having was insanely hot and left me oddly satisfied and horny at the same time. I glanced over at him and let out a relieved sigh, he was still hard, so I was sure I'd made that mess by myself. It was embarrassing. He woke me later that night. I had been dreaming of sucking him off to return the favor of a very satisfying orgasm. I was too embarrassed to face him awake, between the sleep sexing, leaving a huge puddle in his bed, and then nearly sucking him off, I knew I had to get out of there fast.

I was stunned that he'd offered to let me sleep in his bed again, after the mess I'd left behind. Once again, I woke up riding him and stopped, before he figured it out. I didn't know if he had a girlfriend, and we still didn't have a condom. I was tempted to bring some, but I worried that me rolling one on might wake him, and he'd not want me like that. I didn't know if he'd want to have sex with me if he was awake.

He ended up waking me twice, me on the verge of sucking him, and then second time, I was full-on doing it, and it woke him up at the same time as it woke me. I tried to play it off as no big deal, but I wasn't sure how he took it. How did you say, "Sorry I attacked you in your sleep. Mind letting me ride you like that pony you so often talk about in your dreams?" It was awkward, and he was hesitant, not to mention there was no form of protection, and I had given him a big lecture on how sex sucked the last time I'd been there. I knew I'd look insane for suddenly begging for it.

The next night, he asked me on a date. I wasn't sure if it was because he felt obligated after me giving him head the night before, or if he really wanted to take me out. He looked nervous and hopeful, and when I finally agreed, his smile was huge. The thought of him and I dating filled my dreams, and I wasn't surprised when I once again woke riding him hard, with my hair being tugged. It still amazed me how easily he slipped in. I moved away faster this time. I didn't want to get caught having sex with him and him not want to go out on a date with a freak who attacked him in his sleep.

When I woke to him grabbing my shoulder, his eyes rolled back in his head, I couldn't leave him hanging. He obviously was interested in me beyond my dick sucking skills. I knew it hurt guys to get this far and not get their release. I sucked him, watching his face contort in pleasure, and I was relieved that he warned me, before he came in my mouth. He was sweet afterwards and surprisingly snuggly. I knew I had to get back to my side of the bed, or I'd wake up to riding him _again_. He didn't want to let me go, though, and held my hand instead. He was sweet, and I could see myself keeping him around for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 5: Cole who?**

 **BELLA**

Our date had been great, and I felt myself getting attached to him right off the bat. He really seemed anxious to know who I was as a person, and then he went all sexy caveman on me; insisting he pay for our date. There was no question in my mind that he was really interested in keeping me to himself. I didn't mind being kept. I wanted to keep him to myself as well.

It was a few days later that Alice kicked me out again, or I should say left my duffle bag outside our door with a bra hanging on the doorknob. That was our girl version of the tie or sock sign, letting the other roommate know you were getting lucky. I was tempted to steal all of her bras and hide them.

I headed over to Edward and Jake's place and was scrounging in their fridge, when Edward came up behind me. He made my toes curl just by being close. He insisted on taking me out to eat, and before I could say I wasn't dressed for it, he gave me that look. The one that said just come with me now, and we'll have a good time. I knew he liked me just the way I was.

That night, I was determined not to have sex with him in his sleep. I didn't want to mess up what we had. Once I was sure he was asleep, I decided to take care of myself. I was sure if I was pre-satisfied, that I wouldn't attack him. What happened was so much better. He woke up and took over for me. The way he prowled around my body made me feel beautiful. I knew he wanted more, but I wasn't on birth control and thought it best if we took things slow. That whole pre-satisfied thing worked, too. All the nights I stayed after were wonderful, and we were both fully awake.

We had become so comfortable with each other. Being with him was as easy as breathing and felt so natural. He'd pull me into the shower, and I didn't have a hint of nerves. I knew he loved every part of my body, and I suspected he loved me. I was pretty sure I loved him.

I had overheard him talk to Jake about our upcoming anniversary. It was technically going to be three months after our first date. He had pretty much claimed me as his after that, and I loved it. The fact that he even remembered exactly when our first date was, and felt it needed to be celebrated, made me fall for him even more. I was sure I was in love with him, and I knew it was time for me to get on birth control again.

Imagine my shock and surprise, when I was told I was pregnant. I had been irregular in the past. I had taken birth control for two years, trying to get things regulated, and I had been relieved to stop. Those damn pills were annoying. I had planned to get on the shot, knowing it would last three months, and I'd be worry-free, but I wasn't worry-free now. I was pregnant, and I knew it was Edward's. His pre-cum must have been very potent.

I tried to will it away and convince myself that it wasn't really happening. I'd confessed to Angela that I'd woken up with Edward in my mouth on more than one occasion. It was a trade-off of secrets. I knew Angela was hesitant to marry Ben, because he was uncut and a nut light. The trading of secrets pact was well-used, because we both really needed to talk to each other about our issues. I had just never told her that I had woken up to find myself full-on riding Edward during the night, with his dick inside me and him sound asleep. The fact that she came to that conclusion on her own once she found out I was pregnant was humiliating.

I was some sort of sex fiend, and there was no way to hide it. There was no stopping it now. It would be impossible to keep my nighttime attacks from Edward once he learned I was pregnant, that was if he didn't think I was a cheating whore. I was a mess. I loved him, and I didn't want to lose him over something I had done to him in his sleep.

I was seriously considering abortion, until Edward joined us. I could tell he knew something was wrong right away. There would be no way to do it and him not know. I didn't know his stance on issues, either, was he pro-life or pro-choice? I always thought I was pro-life, until this happened. I didn't want to lose Edward, but I didn't see a way I could keep him.

The sweet man pried it out of me and didn't show a stitch of anger or doubt, when he found out I was pregnant. He just held me, and I cried my eyes out, because I loved him so much and was scared he'd be angry once he found out it was his. How did you tell a man he was going to be a father, when he didn't even know he'd had sex with you?

Edward never bothered to question who the father was. It was a bit shocking. He never pushed me to tell him or to contact the father. In fact, for the past two weeks, he hadn't said a thing about me being pregnant, and I honestly didn't want to bring it up, either, because I knew inevitably he'd want to know who the father of his girlfriend's baby was.

I think we were both in denial.

 **EDWARD**

We hadn't said a word about her being pregnant since the day she had told me about it. I was screaming on the inside, dying to know if she was keeping this kid or not. We somehow fell into this weird relationship of denial. I didn't ask, she didn't tell, and we went about life as if she wasn't pregnant. I took her out on dates, we hung out, and watched movies at home. We'd make out on the couch or in bed, sometimes in the shower, but we still hadn't had sex. I was dying to have sex with her. I needed it, not because I was horny, but because I needed to prove that she would've willingly done that with me. That she actually wanted to be with me like that awake. I was under the delusion that if I started having sex with her, maybe she'd forget we hadn't had sex before she was pregnant, and I could claim the baby was mine. Those ideas always sounded better in my head.

I was getting ready to take her out to dinner, when I heard Jake shout, "Damn it, Bella, those were for my campout!"

I came out to see Bella handing Jacob a box of graham crackers. I'd have to get her some of those, if that was what she was craving.

"Bologna? You're eating graham crackers, with bologna, dipped in milk?" Jake sounded disgusted.

Bella burst into tears. She wasn't horribly moody, but sometimes she'd have minor mood swings, nothing off-putting or too unmanageable. I could usually settle her down fairly fast. "Dude, don't shout at her. I've seen you eat worse." I rushed over to her, tucking her into my arms. She hid her face in my chest crying.

"Bella doesn't eat gross stuff. In fact, bologna makes her puke, I know, I've seen it." Something clicked in his head, when he finished that sentence. His eyes grew wide, and then they narrowed at me. "You got her pregnant! You fucking knocked her up! I'm gonna kill you!"

Jake had jumped over our new couch like it wasn't there and was coming straight at me. Bella pulled out of my arms and shoved Jake back on the couch. "It's not his, so just shut up and leave him alone." She grabbed the package of bologna and rushed off to the kitchen.

Jake was looking at me stunned and confused. _Join the club, buddy_. He approached her slowly, because she was still sniffling. I couldn't leave her alone with him. She didn't deserve his crap. "How stupid do you think I am, Bella? You really expect me to believe he didn't knock you up?"

"I'm out of my first trimester, Jake, and Edward and I are only leaving on our three month-anniversary in two weeks, so you do the math. I was pregnant before we started dating." She had snagged a bottle of water and pulled me over to the new Lazyboy chair we had bought to match our couch. Her favorite place to sit was in that chair, in my lap. She settled in, nuzzling close to me, while Jake paced like a madman.

"So, you're pregnant," he stated like he was trying to convince himself. Yeah, I think all three of us were still trying to convince ourselves of that. "Who did you have sex with? You don't have sex. You never had sex with me. Edward, has she had sex with you?"

She jumped up and shoved him down on the couch. "That's none of your business!" She was moodier tonight, more so than usual.

"Well, then who's the father?" Jake pushed.

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Bella, you have to tell the dude, and I need to kick his ass for doing this to you," he pointed to her belly.

She crossed her arms, pushing up her nicely filled-out breasts, huffing angrily.

"Come on, just tell me, and then I'll drop it. I just need to know who to glare at in the hallways."

"You don't know him." When she said that, my ears perked up. Did she think it was another guy's? Had she actually had sex with someone else?

"I know a lot of people," Jake countered.

"Well, you don't know this guy, so don't go looking for him."

Jake let out a sigh. "Fine, just tell me who."

I wanted to know who as well. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at Jake. Her eyes settled over by the door, and I wondered if she was just going to run out of it. "Coleman, I mean, Cole..ah…Cole Manning. His name is Cole Manning, so just drop it and leave Edward alone."

I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. She _had_ been with been with another guy. Maybe it wasn't mine. Jake was rubbing his head, like he was trying to get the name out of it. "Fine, Ed's off the hook." He got up and shoved the graham crackers into a box by the door. "Hey, Edward, you mind giving me a hand with my gear? I'm supposed to meet up with the guys in a few."

I was still reeling from the news of this Cole dude. I grabbed his tent and sleeping bag and carried it out to his jeep. He was loading his jeep in silence and just nodded at me to set the stuff I had in the back. The tent barely fit. I was shifting it around, when something came into view. The tent box said Coleman. It was a Coleman tent, and it had been sitting by the front door, where she had been looking when she came up with the name. She had blurted out Coleman before changing the name to Cole Manning. Cole Manning didn't exist, he was a tent. I turned the box, so the name was on the bottom. I didn't want Jake to come to the same conclusion.

I walked back in to find her a crying mess. When she heard the door close behind me, her eyes snapped up. "Edward, please, just…"

"It's okay, settle down, sweetheart." I pulled her into my arms. She didn't need to get upset. I'd heard somewhere that it wasn't good for the baby. I sat down in our chair and pulled her into my lap. She cuddled into my chest, still crying. "It's alright, honey. There's nothing to be upset about."

 **BELLA**

Edward was being entirely way too cool about everything. I expected him to come back into the apartment, demanding to know who Cole was, but he didn't. He saw me crying and just held me. He was so damn sweet. I didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve this mess I had gotten us into. I knew he had plans for his future, and I knew a baby would really mess things up. If he knew this baby was his, I knew he wouldn't walk away from it. He was too good a man. Of course, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't walk away from me. This was my doing, and I didn't know if he'd resent me for the mess I'd gotten him into.

The best thing for me to do was give the baby up for adoption. I couldn't in good conscience force a child he didn't willingly help make on him. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I realized if I wanted to keep this man, if I loved him like I knew I did, and I wanted to maybe settle down and marry him someday, I couldn't keep this from him. I couldn't give his baby up for adoption and carry that guilt with me for the rest of my life. I knew I'd break. I'd tell him at some point, he'd hate me, and that would be the end of it. I had to come up with a way to tell him the baby was his. Maybe if I suggested giving the baby up for adoption and then told him it was his, he wouldn't feel as trapped. He didn't deserve this.

I was a crying mess the rest of the weekend, and he only made it worse by trying to take care of me and comfort me. He didn't know I was upset because I didn't want to lose him. I knew it was only a matter of time. I had to tell him, and once I did, everything would be over. I just didn't know how to do that, and I didn't know if I could make myself do it. I knew it had to be done, though. I wondered how long I could hold off, how much more time would I have with him, before he stormed out, furious with me. How much longer would it be until the truth came out?

The answer was one week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 6: A Pair of Perverts**

 **EDWARD**

I had never felt so guilty in my life. Bella had been so upset when I had come back into the apartment, and then she spent the week just short of hysterical. She was hanging onto me like I'd disappear. She didn't realize that the baby in her tummy would keep me at her side, no matter what she said. Even if she told me to go to hell and she never wanted to see me again, I'd still loom around the periphery of her life, just to take care of her and make her life as easy as possible, because she didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to deal with the mess I'd gotten her into.

Jake wasn't making it any easier for her, either. He was stomping around like he was going to kill someone any second. When he came home angry, I thought he'd figured out that Cole Manning was a tent and not an ex of Bella's. I was sure he was going to jump on me and kill me any second. That was until he came storming in with some guy under his arm.

Bella jumped off my lap, eyes wide, and I was wondering what the hell was going on.

"This bastard denies even knowing you!" Jake shouted at Bella.

"What?" I think Bella was just as freaked out as I was.

Jake stood the guy up in front of her. The poor dude looked terrified. I just hoped he didn't piss on the floor. "This stupid bastard says he's never met you. That there's no way he knocked you up, because he's gay. The fucker thinks that lie is gonna get him off, but it sure as hell won't."

"What the hell are you talking about, Jake?" Bella was getting pissed.

Jake looked down at the guy confused and then back to Bella. "It's Cole Manning, your baby daddy." He started to drag the guy back out the front door.

"Where are you going with him?" she shouted after him.

"To beat his ass in the parking lot. I don't want to get blood on the carpet."

"Jake, stop, no, please!" she panicked.

"I knew it. You acting like you don't know him won't save his ass, Bella. This jackass ruined your life."

I followed them all out the front door, trying to think of a way to save Cole and not get my ass beat instead. "Jake, just hold on now," I started, and he cut me off.

"You're gonna let this asshole do that to your girlfriend and not beat his ass?" he pointed at Bella's belly, and she burst into tears.

"It's not his fault, Jake, just leave the guy be," I tried again.

He picked the dude up by his shirt and started shaking him. "Leave the fucker be? He's fucking lying. He's lying to me and denying Bella. There's no way I'm letting this fucker walk away intact."

"Stop, it's not his. He doesn't know me, Jake. I don't know him. He didn't get me pregnant, and I made up the name. I don't know any Cole Manning. I didn't know one existed."

Jake threw the guy down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Cole. I had no idea he'd do this," Bella apologized.

"You do know him!" Jake pointed at her accusingly, when she said Cole's name.

"I don't, Jake. The baby isn't his!"

"Then who, Bella, who knocked you up? It wasn't the goddamn boogeyman!" He stormed over to her, and there was no way I was going to let him bully her.

"Jake, just leave her alone."

His eyes darted to me and then back to her. "Did she tell you?" He glanced back at Cole, who was trying to get up, but he was shaking so bad, he was having a hard time getting to his feet. Jake reached back and snagged the guy. He was going to kill the poor bastard. I had to confess.

"It was me, alright. I got Bella pregnant. The baby's mine."

Her eyes snapped over to me, her mouth hung open in shock. "How did you know? How…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Jake was looking back and forth between us confused. "Didn't mean for it to happen? Bella, that bastard is just as much at fault as you. You can't put this all on yourself." He grabbed me, shoving me towards Bella. "He should've left you alone." The jackass was squeezing my arm like he was on the verge of breaking it.

"He didn't do it, Jake!" she snapped, and Jake was looking more confused. I glanced back to where he had left Cole, but Cole was halfway down the block already. Thank god for that. "Edward didn't knock me up."

"Did he or didn't he, Bella? What the hell is going on?"

She was starting to confuse me, too. "It's not his fault, because he was asleep."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true. It's not his fault that I was sleep sexing him!" she pointed at me, and I knew she was just going off of what Angie had accused her of doing.

"Sleep sexing, you really think…" Jake started, but was cut off by Bella.

"It was an accident. I was so horny, and those fingers...I knew he wanted me, too, and then we were in bed. I was sucking him in my sleep, and I'd wake up on top of him, and he didn't even know it. He was dreaming about ponies, while I humped the poor man. I didn't think I'd get pregnant. He was asleep, and he didn't cum. I thought I was safe. It's not his fault I had sex with him. I tried staying on my side of the bed, but I kept waking up on his side with his dick in me. He had no part in this."

Jake looked just as shocked as I did.

"Holy shit, you had sex with me while I was asleep?" Fucking hell, maybe I wasn't the only sexual deviant in this relationship.

"Edward, please don't hate me. We don't have to keep the baby. This isn't your fault. I can give it up for adoption. I know you didn't…"

"You had sex with me in my sleep." I was laughing like a madman.

"Please," she was starting to cry, "I..."

I realized she thought I was upset with her. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her, kissing the top of her head.

"I need a beer," Jake said looking lost.

Bella was still crying in my arms, as he went into the house. "Bella, sweetheart, don't cry. I'm not upset."

She looked up at me wide-eyed, and I kissed her lips softly. She took a deep breath, finally settling down. "You're not mad at me?"

"God, no, I was having sex with you while you were sleeping, too. I've been freaking out this whole time, trying to figure out a way to tell you the baby was mine and not look like a sicko."

"You had sex with me, too?"

I chuckled and nodded my head yes.

"Oh, my God, we're freaks."

"Yes, we are."

"So those dreams, those really good ones…"

"I was so upset when I figured out you were asleep. I thought you were awake. You seemed to be participating. I was sure you were awake, but then you weren't. I panicked. I didn't know how to tell you, and I was so disappointed in myself, that I wasn't even good enough to warrant waking for."

She giggled. "I was participating?"

I blushed. "Yeah, well, you were very vocal and handsy in your sleep."

"I can be very vocal and handsy when I'm awake, too," she said, pulling me down to her lips.

"Yeah?" I whispered between kisses. "Can you show me? I'd like to see it."

She pulled me into the apartment and dragged me into the bedroom. Before Jake could even think of saying a word to us, the door was slammed shut by one of us, but I was not sure who did it. I think it was a mutual door kicking.

We fell onto the bed together, both squirming out of our clothes, and I was climbing up her body, dying to attack her like I'd been dreaming about. I had her stripped and pinned under me. She kissed me deeply and gave me a wicked grin. "Tell me what happened. Show me what you did, when I was asleep."

"I kissed you, and you kissed me back." I leaned over, kissing her lightly, before I moved down her cheek and then her neck, nibbling her ear and then started downward. "You started touching yourself." Her body turned bright red, and I knew she was blushing. I smirked at her. "You have very nice breasts, and you know it." I grabbed her hand and placed it on her breast and watched her pinch it, while I kissed down the other one.

"Then you fisted my hair, when I did this." I wrapped my tongue around her nipple and then sucked. Her free hand was in my hair, pulling it and smashing my face into her chest. I peeked up at her and smiled. "Yup, just like that. You didn't let go, as I moved down here." I kissed down her belly slowly, licking and nipping on my way. "When I got down here," I breathed across her clit, and she was panting hard, "You shoved my face right were you wanted it." I gave her a light lick. "Where do you want it, baby?" Her hand flexed in my hair, as she pressed me down between her thighs. I worked her over good and hard, and she was crying out my name, begging for more.

I gave her clit one last solid lick and smiled up at her. "Then you started tugging my hair, pulling me back up. You were begging me, but you wouldn't say for what, you just kept saying, 'Please, please,' and then I kissed you." I gave her a hot kiss, so she knew just how much I wanted her. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I knew what I wanted. I needed you to be sure. I went down to these to make sure you were fully convinced."

I kissed back down to her tits and worked my magic. "You were moaning my name, begging for more, so I moved back up next to your ear and asked you, 'Are you sure, baby? Do you want me?' You said yes, and I did this." I plunged straight into her, causing her to buck up off the bed. Her arm curled around my head, holding me into her neck. I gave her a few good pounds and panted out, "You held me the same way."

I nipped at her ear and moved to kiss her again. I panted, trying to catch my breath after the kiss. "You kiss very well in your sleep." I went in for another one. Two more kisses and I shifted my position, so my hips ground into her clit. She was breathing hard, trying to say my name, but she couldn't get enough oxygen in to vocalize it. "Just like that," I whispered in her ear. "You sounded just like that." Then she lost it, her body gripped me tightly, pulling me deeper, sending ripples through me. I pounded into her hard, as I found my release.

I kissed up her neck to her lips, giving her a lighter wet kiss, as we both tried to catch our breath. "I kissed you again, and then you giggled and rolled away."

"What? No way."

I flopped on my side of the bed. "I swear, cross my heart." I made an "X" over my heart, and she crawled over to my side of the bed.

"I slept through that?"

"Yeah, you see why I was so freaked out? You were acting awake, and at the very least, that should've woken you up, right? I thought you were awake, and then you just giggled at me and rolled away. Talk about a blow to a guy's ego. Especially after you gave the whole 'bam and nothing' speech, I was really feeling like I gave you nothing."

"Oh no, you gave me something." She was kissing me again, and I loved it. That went a lot better than I had thought it would. I was sure she'd kill me when it came out, but it looked like she was just going to fuck my brains out instead, and I was all for that.

Later that night, I woke to Bella clawing my chest, as she slid down on me. "See, this is how I woke up with you, but without the scratches. I wanted you awake to participate." I grabbed her hips and fully participated, twice. I really liked nighttime confessions.

The next morning, I moved around, getting her toast and juice. She still would get nauseous if she came across the wrong thing, so I did most of the poking around in the kitchen for her. I kissed her forehead, as I set the food down in front of her. She had said that she had been having sex with me in my sleep, but I'd caught the part where she said I hadn't cum yet. In my mind, we were back to the baby was my fault. I had pumped her full of sperm on a few occasions, something I knew she hadn't done. She wasn't blaming me, nor did she ever point it out, and I was glad she didn't hold it against me.

"Sweetheart, we still have a semester to finish this year out, and we both have another full year before we graduate…" I left it hanging there. She knew I was asking what we were going to do.

"I meant it when I said we can give the baby up for adoption. I don't want to mess up your plans."

My plans were to go into the family business. I was working toward my MBA and was almost done with college. I had my BBA and was on the home stretch to get my Masters. Bella was in the same boat. She had her Bachelor's degree, but there was no way to get a good job in our fields, unless you had a Masters. Everyone had a Bachelor's nowadays.

"Yeah, maybe that's the way to go." I didn't know if she was just offering to let me off the hook, or if she actually wanted to give the baby up for adoption. I was back to that conundrum. I didn't want her to do anything she could blame me for.

Our anniversary weekend was tamer than I'd hoped for, but at least I was still getting sex. Bella was snuggly, and I worried about her. I had to leave to go to my parents' house for Christmas. I dropped Bella off at her studio apartment on my way there. I hadn't invited her, sure that she'd be going to her parents' as well. At least that was what I'd assumed.

I didn't find out that she hadn't until Christmas day. She called me in the afternoon and wished me a Merry Christmas. "Thank you, sweetheart, what are you and your family up to?"

"I didn't go home, Edward, my mother's too perceptive. She'd know I was pregnant the moment I hit the front porch."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've brought you home with me."

"I don't think that would've been a good idea, either. If they met me and didn't like me…"

"Bella, that wouldn't happen."

"Edward," she sighed. "You know as well as I do things are complicated. I won't be going home for any holidays. If for some reason I meet your parents, they may invite me back. I'm going to get bigger, it'll be more obvious. I'm pregnant, Edward. No matter what you do, that's going to piss them off. I know you plan to work with your father. This would mess that up. I'd be the girl who messed things up." She started sobbing into the phone.

"God, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Edward, who are you talking to?" I would swear my mom was a ninja. She has been popping up behind me my whole life. You couldn't get anything past her.

"Jesus, is that your mom?" Bella gasped.

"Yeah, baby, I've got to go. I'll call you back in a little bit," I promised.

"Okay, I miss you."

"I miss you, too." And I did, in a way I'd never missed anyone before, and it was a little unnerving.

I hung up, and my mother stood there staring at me, quietly waiting. She always knew how to make me squeal. "She's my girlfriend," I blurted out. Her eyes lit up, and I knew Bella was right. My parents would want to meet her. I knew they'd invite her back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look upset."

"She didn't go home for Christmas. She's stuck at her apartment at school. I feel like crap for leaving her behind. I didn't know she wasn't going home." I sagged, leaning back against the wall. I wanted to tell my mom everything, but if I did, I knew she wouldn't let Bella give the baby up for adoption. I wanted to be able to let her make her choice with the least amount of fuss. It would be her choice, with no pressure from me or anyone else.

My mother cupped my cheek. "I know there's more, Edward. Let me know when you're ready to talk to me about it. You know I'll always be there for you."

I felt like mom had kicked me in the gut, and I almost spewed out everything, but now wasn't the time.

"And Edward, go and get her and bring her back. You should be with your girl during New Year's Eve."

She was right. It was time to go get my girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 7: Nasty Sister**

 **BELLA**

I was surprised, but not shocked, when Edward showed up on my doorstep. He didn't say why he was here. He just took me to bed and held me. I hadn't realized how horribly I had missed him, until I was in his arms. I curled around his body and didn't let him up. He thought it was funny, kissing me all over my face.

"I'm sorry I took you away from your family." He had no reason to stay away from his.

"Bella, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. It's not fair, and you were right. As soon as my mother heard I had a girlfriend, she insisted I come get you for New Years."

"I can't go! Edward, tell them I can't go." I wouldn't be able to handle getting attached to them and then have them turn around and hate me. "Please, don't make me go."

"Oh, sweetheart, please don't cry. I promise everything is going to be fine."

I hid my face in his neck. I didn't think I could handle the emotional upset.

"They've never met you before. They don't know what you look like not pregnant, so they have nothing to compare it to." I felt one hand squeeze my ass and the other cup my breast. He had really been enjoying the changes my body was going through. I wasn't fat by any means, and I didn't look pregnant yet. I just had more booty and boobs than before, and it made all my clothes tight. Edward liked the changes, but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate to meet his parents looking like a hussy, on the verge of bursting out of her shirt.

"I can't go. I don't have anything to wear."

"Why are you…?"

"Really, Edward, look," I thrust my chest up at him. The buttons were pulled tight, and you could peek through the cracks in my shirt and see my bra. The silly boy was mesmerized by my boobs, though, and completely missed my point. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Edward, your parents shouldn't be able to tell what color my bra is by looking at the space between my buttons."

He popped a couple of buttons open. "Okay," he murmured against my chest, and that was the end of that discussion.

I woke the next morning to him snuggling into my neck. I was worried to find he wasn't hard. He was always hard in the morning. I started to panic. I knew the day would come when he would think this mess was too much to deal with and leave me. I was a complication, and with me letting him off the hook by giving the baby up for adoption, he had no obligation to stay with me.

He rolled me over and gave me his sweet smile. "You look worried, baby. Are you feeling okay this morning?" He cupped my cheek, making me smile.

"No, I'm fine." I pulled him closer to me, snuggling deep into his chest.

"I got up early this morning and looked something up." He was quiet for a moment, and I peeked up at him to see what he was talking about. "I think we should get you some maternity clothes, before we go visit my parents."

"Edward, the whole point is to keep them from knowing I'm pregnant," I groused.

"I know, but I was looking online, and they have all sorts of clothes that don't look like they're maternity. Some were pretty damn hot." His eyes roamed down my body. He grabbed my waist, pulling me tighter against him. "My parents will have no clue. They'll just think my girl has a banging body." His hand was on my backside, shifting me to grind against him. I might have been sick, but I found comfort in his erection.

We spent the morning tracking down the stores, and I was happy to find Edward was right. They had all sorts of jeans and leggings, along with nice shirts and sweaters that would drape nicely and gathered elegantly in a way that concealed what they were, until my belly would fill them out. Armed with new clothes and Edward's support, I let him lead me into his parents' home.

His mother greeted us excitedly, telling me to call her Esme. "I was so thrilled to hear Edward had a girlfriend. He's always been a bit of a free spirit."

"Is that what they're calling manwhores these days?" a strawberry blonde girl snapped.

"Tanya, leave your brother alone. He hadn't found a girl worth keeping around, until now." His mother shocked me by pulling me into a hug, and I could see Tanya found this amusing. Once his mother released me, I stepped back under Edward's arm, feeling a little unsure of myself. I looked up at his face and saw him glaring at his sister. I had a feeling this visit wouldn't go as easily as we'd hoped.

I was floored, when Esme told Edward to take my things up to his room. Apparently, she didn't have a problem with us sharing a bed. I knew for a fact my father would've gone ballistic.

He led me to his room and kissed my temple, before he opened the door for me to enter. I glanced back at Esme to see if she was really okay with this, and by the tears in her eyes and the huge smile, I was positive she was.

He set my bag in the window seat and then opened the door to the in-suite bathroom. "I want to make sure you know where my bathroom is. I know that's been a _pressing_ matter as of late," he chuckled at his bad joke about the baby putting pressure on my bladder. I was just past four months along, and it was really starting to be an undeniable issue.

I gave him a playful shove, and he pulled me into his arms, hugging me close. "You know everything will be fine. My mother already loves you."

"That was what we didn't want to happen, Edward. What if she invites me out for Easter? We can't hide it then," I whispered.

He kissed me soundly. "You'll have a huge family reunion that you just can't miss, and of course, I'll have to attend with you, just in case you hurt yourself and have to make a run to the hospital."

I started to cry, and he hugged me tighter. "Shush, everything is going to be fine. I promise, sweetheart, we'll get through this together."

This was such a mess, this pregnancy was beyond unplanned and not even a purposeful mistake. I didn't want it to hold Edward back, but my heart was twisting in knots just thinking about giving up his baby. I loved him so much. I truly did. I just didn't know if I could do this.

We joined his family at dinner, where I did my best to not feel sick at the smell of the food. I didn't want to come off as rude, but this baby was a picky eater. When the asparagus was sat across from me, I turned my nose into Edward's shoulder. He knew exactly why I had and promptly passed them down the table, even though no one asked for them.

I whispered thank you, and he kissed my lips lightly. When I turned back to my food, I saw his mother grinning giddily. Edward actually chuckled and squeezed my thigh to help settle me.

That night, Edward suggested I enjoy a bubble bath. "You're obviously tense, sweetheart. You need to relax. Just rest yourself a little, and I'll grab you some water for you to take your prenatal vitamin."

He came back with water and a bottle of bubble bath. That man was so damn sweet. I never wanted to give him up. The tub was too small for him to join me, but he sat next to me and swirled the water around. "I'm glad you came with me. I like having you here," he spoke softly, as if I was already asleep.

"I like being here with you, too. I just don't like hiding stuff from your family. I feel like I'm lying to them."

"I know. I don't want to tell them, though, because I don't want you to feel pressured. This is your choice. You have plans, and I won't let anyone deter you from reaching your goals." I knew he was speaking about himself as well. He had plans and goals, and I didn't want to stop him from reaching them, either. I just knew his parents would be upset if this child interfered with him getting his education and going into his family's business.

The next morning, his mother made a stack of toast, along with sausage, eggs and pancakes. Edward said she tended to cook like she was feeding an army when she was happy. Thankfully, all the food was set on the far end of the table. Edward snatched me some toast and sausage. I was just dying for some cheese to go with it. Somehow he knew it, too. "You need cheese," he whispered and embarrassed me by running off to the kitchen to make a plate of it. I was glad he covered his actions by making them all believe he had gotten the cheese for everyone. He even made his own sausage and cheese sandwich. He leaned back, perfectly at ease, holding his food in one hand and had his arm resting across the back of my chair, his hand playing with my hair, as if his family wasn't there watching him do it.

That evening, at his parents' New Year's Eve party, he kept me close. Apparently, there were a lot of vapid ex-girlfriends in attendance, and for some reason, Esme took great pleasure in introducing me to everyone as Edward's girlfriend. She pulled me and Edward around the room, and I was sure I met everyone, and some I met twice. It was obvious she was proud of him, and I felt horrible. I knew I was going to disappoint her. I knew she wouldn't be happy about me being pregnant, and she would most likely be upset if she found out we gave the baby up for adoption. It was a double-edged sword. They'd be upset if I ruined his plans with a baby, and I knew Esme would be upset if we gave it up for adoption. She didn't seem like the type of person who would give up a family member so easily.

Edward pulled me into an alcove and gave me a champagne flute of ginger ale to cheer with. When the clock struck midnight, he kissed me way too inappropriately for company, making me laugh and kiss him again when he pulled away. He set our glasses aside and nearly carried me up the stairs. We were snickering, as we slipped away unnoticed.

I was thankful for the loud music that covered our amorous activities. I made the mistake of calling out his name and telling him I loved him when I came. He kissed me, and I wondered if he was too lost in his own orgasm to hear me. He pulled me into his side like he always did and kissed the top of my head. "I like that."

I laughed. "Of course you did. What guy doesn't like a good orgasm?"

"No, not that," he chucked, and I looked up at him confused. "I like what you said."

I was shocked. He _had_ heard me. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do." His grin was big, and he pulled me up for a kiss. He didn't say it back, and I really didn't expect him to, but his saying he liked me loving him was nearly as good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Sorry for the late update. My kids are on spring break.**

 **I will be updating Hotwired either today or tomorrow, depending on how much quiet time I can get.**

 **Chapter 8: Outted**

 **BELLA**

We slept in late, but so did everyone else. Edward surprised me by bringing me breakfast in bed. "There's no music to cover our sounds, babe, you're not getting lucky until we get home," I teased.

"I know, baby, but I thought it might be nice to just go back to sleep after breakfast. Everyone else is still in bed, too. We won't be missed."

That was just what we did, and we didn't wake until almost dinnertime. Esme was in the kitchen cooking, when we brought our breakfast tray down. She hugged Edward and then did the same to me.

"The pair of you need to help me with dinner. I get to see so little of Edward, and I want to get to know you better, Bella. Tell me, how did you meet?"

"His roommate, Jake, is actually an old friend of mine. We grew up together."

"She'd come hang out at our place. She can cook, too," Edward announced, like it was a grand thing.

His mother giggled. "Is that so? Edward has always found cooking attractive. Remember when you found out Irina couldn't cook? He only went out with her once, and she gave him some cookies when he picked her up."

"They tasted horrible. I was sure she was trying to poison or drug me."

"It was just a bit too much baking soda, honey. Needless to say, she didn't make it to the second date."

"I've never seen him make it to a second date," his sister sassed, as she came into the kitchen.

"I've made it to a second and third date. I've had two girlfriends who lasted past the third."

"How long have you known Bella now?"

"We've been dating much longer than any of the others."

Considering we'd only been officially dating for four months, it wasn't all that comforting. Though we had made it past our third, fourth and fifth dates, before we'd found out I was pregnant. That was something. He also had taken me out on several other occasions, so if we were counting, we'd be going on date thirty-two.

"Right," Tanya smirked, making me nervous. I didn't like the way she kept harassing Edward. "So, Bella, that's a cute shirt you're wearing. My friend, Tamera, had one just like it. Where did you buy yours?"

"I bought it for her, because I liked it," Edward growled.

"Well, at least you're taking responsibility for your actions."

She knew. His wicked little sister knew I was pregnant. I looked up at him worried.

"Tanya, take out the trash, and then go scrub the toilets," his mother commanded with a bite of venom in her tenor. Tanya stormed out of the room, and Esme turned to me smiling. "Don't mind her, dear. She doesn't like it when Edward pays attention to anyone but her. He spoiled her as a baby, and unfortunately, we didn't stop it. I'll be the first to admit my baby girl is a spoiled brat. So, tell me a little more about yourself, dear. The little bit I gathered from Edward wasn't very telling. The boy is tight-lipped, but what I don't crack, I see. Now, I know you're attending university together. What degree are you going for?"

There were so many things in that little bit that scared me, especially the part about her knowing everything. "I'm working towards my Masters. I have my BA in IT and will get my Masters…" I looked over at Edward, who gave me an encourage smile, "I'll get my Masters the same time as Edward."

"Wonderful! If you're up for it, I'm sure Carlisle could find you a place in the family business. I know he's anxious to get Edward out of school and on the executive team."

The stress of the situation, plus the smell of whatever she was cooking, sent my stomach twisting, and I just barely made it to the bathroom.

Edward was right behind me and helped me clean up, only to have me burst into tears. "She knows, Edward, she knows. I told you I shouldn't have come."

"It's okay, sweetheart. There's nothing to worry about. We've got our plan, right? We won't confirm anything, and they can't prove anything, either. We're going to get through this just fine."

He finally got me settled down and looking put together again. I pulled out a ponytail holder and tied my hair up, so I could help in the kitchen. "Sorry, I have a bit of a nervous stomach," I apologized.

His mother just winked at me and gave me some potatoes to scrub.

Edward was right next to me peeling them, when his father walked into the kitchen. "It's nice to see you found a woman who could domesticate you." He squeezed Edward's shoulder. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that our Edward had a bit of a wild streak. I was hoping he'd meet a nice girl at school who could settle him down a bit, before he came to work with me."

Our backs were to his father, so I glance over at Edward and saw him gritting his teeth. I dried my hand and placed it on his leg and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me, and then he kissed me lightly on the lips, whispering, "Thank you."

Tanya came strolling in, putting my nerves on edge again. She snatched a carrot from the cutting board her mother was working on and then outright asked, "So, did they tell you she's pregnant yet?"

"Tanya!" Esme hissed like it was a curse word.

"What?" His father sounded livid. "She's pregnant?"

I was shaking, and Edward pulled me into his arms. "I told you this was a bad idea," I hissed.

"No, it's fine," Edward tried to placate me.

"Fine, you call knocking up your girlfriend fine?" his father shouted.

"We didn't…" Edward started, but his father cut him off.

"You didn't mean to. Is that what you were going to say? It's just like you to pull this kind of…"

"Carlisle!" When Esme said his name, he shut his trap fast.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "We're giving it up for adoption. I didn't want anything to interfere with Edward's plans. We didn't say anything, because we knew you'd be upset, and there's no reason to be upset. My baby won't be an issue." The tears were already pouring down my face by the time I finished.

"Bella, come on." Edward pulled me closer to him and led me out of the room. He let me curl up on the bed, while he packed up our things. We could hear shouting going on downstairs, but the walls muffled it, so we couldn't hear what was being said.

We heard Tanya come stomping up the stairs and slam her door. Edward glared at his.

"I'm sorry," I cried again, hating that I couldn't get my emotions under control.

"No, hey, come on now. There's no reason to cry." He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead. "You still love me, right? You meant it, didn't you? You weren't just saying it because you were losing yourself in ecstasy?"

I giggled and snuggled into him more. "No, I love you."

"Good, I'm glad you do." He hugged me to him, and I felt him kiss my hair. It really felt like he loved me, and I wondered if he had a hard time saying it. He wouldn't be the first man on the planet scared to say the "L" word.

I helped him finish packing things up, but he insisted he carry the luggage down himself. His mother frowned, when she saw we were leaving. "It was so very nice to meet you, Bella. I do hope you'll come home with Edward again."

I looked up at Edward nervously, and he hooked his arm around me, pulling me along.

"You shouldn't make her do this, Edward. It's not a good way to start off your relationship, and I know you love her. It's written all over you like a sappy Valentine's Day card. Don't make her do this."

He paused for a moment, trying to gather himself. "We have plans."

"Plans can change."

"Well, these ones can't," he snapped at her.

"If I told you that his life wouldn't be affected negatively by this baby, if I promised you it wouldn't mess up his plans, would you still give it up for adoption?" she asked me directly.

"Mom, don't pressure her. She's got plans of her own. It's not your decision to make."

My arms wrapped protectively around my middle, and I looked away. I couldn't face either of them. By the way he was upset; it was obvious he didn't want this baby.

"Edward, let her answer."

"No," he pushed me toward the doorway.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're the one pressuring her? Stop and asked her the damn question, Son. Can't you see just by looking at her?"

Edward stopped us and turned me around to face him. "Bella?"

"It's fine, Edward. I know this isn't what you wanted."

He suddenly looked panicked and turned back at his mother, who was looking downright smug.

"You…?" he couldn't even get the words out, and I knew I had to reassure him.

"It's fine, I won't mess anything up. It'll be fine."

"Mess it…" he yanked on his hair and shouted, "Fucking hell!"

I jumped, startled. I knew he was pissed. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. I'll be fine. It'll be fine, and I won't interfere…"

"Shut up!" he shouted at me. He'd never yelled at me before. I was a crying mess, when his mother pulled me into her arms. "Goddamn it!" he still wasn't settling down.

"I'm sorry," I cried, and he spun around at me.

He looked so angry. "You're sorry? Your fucking sorry that I knocked you up? You're sorry that I ruined your life, that I destroyed everything you'd planned, because I fucked you in your sleep? This isn't even your fault!" he waved at my stomach. "You hear that, Mom? You happy now? It usually takes two to tango, but I did that all on my own. You want it? You want this kid?" he asked me, and I was too scared to answer. "Tell me right now, if I wasn't a factor, if my plans weren't involved, like my mom said, would you keep this baby?"

I hid my face in his mother's shoulder, too afraid to speak.

"Edward, you need to settle down," she admonished.

"Why did you have to open your mouth? Why couldn't you let me believe we were doing what she wanted?"

"That would've been cruel, and you know just as well as I do that you would've never forgiven yourself if you hurt her."

I heard him start crying and peeked out at him. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I stepped forward tentatively. My shoe must have come into view, because he looked up and snatched me off my feet, holding me in his lap, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair. "I don't want you to feel trapped."

"No, I'm not. I've never felt trapped with you. I'm sorry."

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll get dinner ready, and you can go put your things away. Edward, your father would like to speak with you in the study. I believe our healthcare plan will be better than what you have her on now. We only want the best for you." She glided out of the room like nothing had happened.

Edward seemed to be settling down, and I kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me, giving me a weak smile. "Do you still love me?"

"Yeah, though I'd rather you not yell at me again."

He hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry. I was caught off guard. This whole time, I've been trying to let you choose what happened. I didn't want to affect your decision in any way, and I completely failed you."

"Edward, if you don't…"

"No, it's just…I've never been a dad before."

"You don't have to..."

"Bella," he looked up at me with a little smile, "I want to, okay. It's you and me, so it can't be a bad thing, right?"

I kissed him, relieved that he seemed okay with everything. "So, you love me like a sappy Valentine's Day card?"

He blushed, and I knew not to push him to say it. I just kissed him again. "I love you, even when you're crazy raving mad."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking shamed.

"No more 'sorry' from you. You can make it up to me with orgasms when we get home."

He hid his face in my neck, laughing and pinching my butt. So it was decided, we were keeping the baby, and I couldn't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Please check out my book, _Phantom_ _Scars_ , on Amazon. It's free for Kindle unlimited users. I love reviews there, too.**

 **Chapter 9: Dads**

 **EDWARD**

I had freaked the fuck out. I knew everything my mother had said was true as soon as she had said it and I'd looked down at Bella. I knew I was messing everything up. I didn't want to lose Bella, but if she wanted this kid, if she wanted this baby, and I made her give it up, we wouldn't last. She'd hate me, and I'd hate myself. I wasn't ready to be a dad, and I was scared out of my mind. My dad wasn't bad, but I still thought he was a shithead most of the time. I was worried my kid would think I was a shithead, too.

When Bella's little feet came into view, I had to hold her. I needed her more than anything, and I knew it was going to be okay. The silly girl was still trying to placate me. I should've known better. She said she loved me, and love made people do stupid things.

I was going to be a dad. I knew the day I found out she was pregnant that it might happen, and we never did fully discuss the idea of giving the baby up. She just threw it out there randomly, so I had thought that was what she wanted. Maybe I was a clueless asshole like Tanya always said.

Bella forgave me so damn quickly it was ridiculous. I think she knew, even if my mother didn't point it out, and I didn't say it, I was pretty sure she knew I loved her. I was just glad she wasn't pushing me to say it. I didn't think I was ready to admit it to myself, but I knew it was fucking obvious.

I was so fucked up.

I took Bella back to my room and told her to take a shower, while I talked to my dad. She needed to relax and wash up after I had made her a crying mess.

I wasn't looking forward to speaking with my father. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. I knocked on his study door, and he called me in. He had his stern disappointed look on his face and took a few deep breaths, before he slid a form over to me. "Have her fill this out and get it back to me."

I looked down at it. It was a healthcare form. I guess my mom had been serious about changing health plans. "It's alright, she has coverage through the school insurance, and what it doesn't cover, the state does."

He rubbed his forehead in frustration and then looked up at me again. "Edward, you need to have her fill out this form, or your mother will be livid with me. She's the last person I want mad at me. Now, take it and bring it back to me when she's done."

I took it from him, shaking my head. It was just like him to act this way.

"What seems to be the problem?" he gritted out.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like this?"

He took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead again, and then he pulled out a bottle of painkillers. He popped two in his mouth and sat back in his chair. "Your mother says you love this girl."

I blushed and looked at my lap. I hated that I was being called out on it.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're ready to admit it or not, but if you love her, you'll understand when I say, I don't like to upset your mother, because I love her."

I knew exactly what he meant and nodded my head in understanding.

"Alright, now we just have to prepare for the new baby to come. Do you know the gender yet?"

He was the last person I thought would ask that. "No, we didn't find out the sex, because we were going to give it up."

He took another deep breath, closing his eyes. "The decision has been made to keep the baby. How do you feel about that? Were you just using your education and future job as an excuse?"

I laughed a little at myself. "I don't know. I'm scared out of my mind, but I don't want her to know that. I knew she might keep it, and I'm okay with it. I know it's a good thing." I finally braved looking up at him. "It would've messed everything up if we gave it up. I don't want to upset her. I don't want to lose her. I thought we were doing what she wanted. She's got plans herself. She's working towards her Masters as well, and this is fucking it all up."

"That's for her to decide. She may not see it that way, Edward. It sounds like the two of you have been doing your best to avoid talking about this. As for you and your education, I don't see a reason why the baby would interfere with your schooling."

"I'll be at dad."

"Yeah, I'm one, too, and I work a full-time job. Crazy, I know, but it's possible."

I furrowed my brow at him.

"Edward, you're not the one breastfeeding. This may mess up her plans, but there's no reason it should mess up yours. You need to follow through, so you can provide for your family."

"But she…"

"She can go back to school when she feels ready. I'll warn you now, don't ever suggest anything on that front. I only made that mistake once." He put his hands up in surrender.

He was being too calm about this. It just wasn't adding up. "Are you mad at me?"

He let out a sigh. "It's not ideal, but it isn't necessarily bad. Your mom pointed out that it might settle you down a little more than you already are. I didn't quite believe it, until I asked you if you knew where I was coming from. Why I needed to make your mom happy, and you said yes. I know everything is going to be fine, just keep talking to her. You'll work it out."

"You think?" God, I felt like I was going to cry. Having my dad on my side meant a lot more to me than I realized.

He stood up and pulled me into hug. "It's going to be crazy, but it's going to be great." He looked me right in the eyes and smiled. "You can do this."

I took a deep breath, pulling myself together. "Thanks."

He patted my back. "Just remember, that's what dads are for, and moms are for keeping dads in check," he chuckled, as we stepped out of his study.

My mom had a huge grin on her face. "See, all better." She pulled me down, so she could kiss my cheek. "Now, go get Bella. I want to feed my grandbaby."

It was fucking crazy, but I loved my parents. I hurried upstairs to find my girl and swept her up in my arms, hugging her to me. I kissed her lips, smiling widely. She grinned back at me. "What's got you so happy?"

"I'm gonna be a dad, and…and I love you."

She sucked in a deep breath, and her smile grew huge. "I love you, too, so much." She dove in, kissing my lips, before I could say another thing to her.

When she pulled back, we were both laughing like idiots. "So, we're going to be parents," she said, like she was testing it out.

"Yeah, we are."

She sat down on the bed, looking a little nervous. "Are you okay? If you…" I started to ask.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just…I'd been wanting this baby, and now I have it. I'm gonna be a mom. Oh, my god, Edward, I'm gonna be a mom." Her eyes were wide and worried.

I knelt down in front of her and took her hands in mine. I kissed them and placed one on her little belly. "Say it again."

"I'm gonna be a mom."

I nodded, "Again."

"I'm gonna be a mom."

I grinned and nodded at her so she'd say it.

"I'm gonna be a mom."

"Not so bad after a while, right? We just needed it all to sink in."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna be a mom."

"I'm gonna be a dad, we're gonna be parents and have the best kid ever, because it's ours."

Her eyes were watery, but that wasn't always a bad thing as of late. She smiled at me and kissed me softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go eat dinner? My mom is dying to feed you. I have a feeling she's known you were pregnant a lot longer than she let on."

"I told you she knew."

I laughed and led her to the dinner table. The food was all far away, like it had been the last couple of times we'd eaten together. "What's with the food hoarding? Why are you keeping it all at one end of the table?" I asked.

"So it doesn't upset her stomach, silly," my mother answered me, like it was a ridiculous question. I realized my mother really had known.

"How long did you know? When did you figure it out?" I asked her. I knew she had special ninja mom powers…

"The phone call…I wasn't sure, but then you were so upset with yourself, and I knew you were hiding something. It was the most likely scenario."

"Seriously?"

"I was positive as soon as she stepped in the door and I got a look at her."

Bella looked down at herself nervously.

"Don't worry, dear, some people just know. I think since I was looking for it, it was obvious."

"My mom's gonna kill me," she whispered, and I knew we were in deep shit. My parents were easy. Her mom might kill her, but I had a feeling her dad was going to kill me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by the beautiful Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 10: Roommates**

 **EDWARD**

After our winter break, we were busy with school again. Bella pretty much moved in with me, but we knew it wasn't a permanent arrangement. We needed to get our own place.

My dad wanted me to start working part-time at his office doing bullshit stuff. He said I could just set up a corner there and do my homework, but he really wanted me to be on the payroll, as well as the health insurance plan. I could tell he was pushing for me to marry Bella. Not verbally or anything, but it was just there on the paperwork, as I was filling it out and writing her in as my dependent to receive health insurance. That glaring box, inquiring if she was my spouse, seemed to be demanding to know if I was going to ever check it. The problem was, I didn't know. I had no idea how she felt about marriage.

I liked Bella in general as a person. I could see myself with her for a very long time and not getting tired of her. Not only that, but I loved her as well. She wasn't just pleasant to be around, but someone I found myself longing for, but I didn't know if that would constitute a reason to marry. Not to mention, that one little problem of her parents not knowing she was pregnant yet. I wasn't sure why she was putting it off. Okay, I knew why. She was scared to tell her parents, but it wasn't like we were sixteen. We were twenty-four for heaven sakes. Contrary to my past, I wasn't a deadbeat loser.

This was the 21st century, not the 1800's, people lived together and had families all the time. Living with your girlfriend was the norm, so getting her pregnant shouldn't have been considered too out there. I was taking care of her as best as I could…well, as much as she'd let me. Bella had a mind of her own, but she did like to be coddled, if her mood swung that way. Of course, at other times, she was frustrated and wanted to do everything herself, not wanting to come to grips with the fact that her body wasn't always in agreement with what she wanted. She would frequently become winded, or a smell would stop her in her tracks. She was past her first trimester, but it seemed her nose and stomach hadn't gotten the memo.

I was at "work" in my cubicle, going over my notes for a test on Friday, when my dad popped his head over the side. "Edward, do you have a minute?"

I wanted to say no, but he had been really cool since I had started "working" here. "Yeah, let me just mark this real quick, so I don't lose my place."

He smiled widely. "I'm impressed with how serious you take your schooling. I'm proud of you, Son."

I didn't know what to say to that, other than, "Thanks."

He led me down the hallway to the far side of the building. There was a wall of windows overlooking the city. "You see that red brick building about three blocks away?"

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure why he was showing it to me.

"It's the company's newest acquisition. It's a condo complex. If you look across the street, you'll see a bus stop that just happens to have a direct route to your school."

"Cool?"

"I thought you'd be more excited," he said with a sigh.

"That's great?" I tried again.

"They're condos, three bedroom condos, perfect for a growing family, within walking distance of work and a bus line to school."

"That's great, I'm sure the company will get a great turnover on them, being in the heart of downtown. What are they going for, twenty five hundred a month?"

My dad laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "You're not excited, because you don't think you can afford them. You're right, they're expensive, being in a prime spot. The set price is two thousand a month, but employees get half off. You'd get it for one thousand a month. Between your pay here, and your grant money, you'd be able to afford it, until we can hire you full-time. So, what do you say? Are you interested?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. There would have been no way Bella and I could afford that place on our own, but if my job could get it for half price...

"I need to call Bella," I said, suddenly feeling more excited about it.

My dad patted my shoulder. "You do that, and I'll get you a key, so you can show her around. You'll have to fill out an application, but it's just a formality, you'll be approved. Employees get first pick."

I rushed back to my cubicle and dialed Bella. She answered with her usual greeting, making me smile. "Hey, sexy."

I chuckled. "Hi, beautiful, I got some great news."

"Really, what's up?" She sounded like she was perking up. Then my dad showed up with a grin and handed me some keys. "You know what? I want it to be a surprise. Can you come to work?"

I heard her shuffling things around. "Yeah, just give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Yes!" I cheered, and she laughed.

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart," she said, giving me a kiss over the phone.

I was quick to pack up my stuff and ran downstairs to meet her at the doors. "Come on, I want to show you something," I said and started tugging her down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a laugh.

"We're almost there." The condos were a lot closer than they looked.

When we stopped in front of the building, I said, "Tada!"

She giggled. "Okay, this is a beautiful place, that I'm sure cost a fortune. Why are we here?"

I jingled the keys at her. "I wanted to show you this."

"What's the point, silly? We should be looking at places we could afford, preferably closer to campus."

"The bus stop across the street has a direct route to school, and you saw how close it is to work."

"That doesn't change the price," she said skeptically.

I pulled her into the building and saw we'd be on the eighth floor. She just smiled at me indulgently, as I hit the button in the elevator. The ride up was quiet.

I had to admit, I did like how she wasn't a fighter. She'd frequently humored me, even when she thought I was wrong about something. She always kept an open mind. Like when I considered building us a house on the outskirts of town. She calmly told me to look into the cost of land and permits, along with certified contractors who could make sure things were up to code. She told me it'd probably be too expensive to do, but let me consider it. My mother, on the other hand, told me I was being ridiculous.

Bella was right, of course, but she didn't gloat about it. Was that another reason I should consider marrying her? She was a good sport and patient. I was sure that'd translate into her being an awesome mom, too. She was an amazing woman.

She giggled. "What has you smiling so goofy? What are you up to?"

"I was just thinking about you and how great you are."

"So much cheese," she said with a grin and pulled me down for a kiss. "Okay, let's go get this over with. I'm surprised they let you have a key. They must not have looked at our income yet," she joked.

I unlocked the door with a flourish. "Would you believe me if I told you we could get this place for a thousand a month?"

She spun around and looked at me wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

"The company bought it. Employees get half off the rent," I said, nearly jumping with excitement.

"We could do that. It'd be tight, but we could do it!" Her excitement was catching up to mine. She walked through the rooms and confused me when she turned to me crying. I could only guess it was another mood swing. "I love you so much," she said, hugging me.

I was relieved it was a happy swing. "So, you think we should get it?"

"Yes!" she said, like I was silly for even asking. "Do you think they'll approve us?"

"Yup, guaranteed approval for employees," I announced cheerfully.

She squealed and ran into the kitchen. "This is amazing! I can't wait!"

We went straight to the management office from there and put in our application. When they read on the application where I worked and saw I was already in possession of a set of keys, they told me to keep them and congratulated us on our new place and our new baby. I felt I was ready to take the next big step in my life. Things were really looking up for us.

 **BELLA**

I couldn't believe we were going to move into such a beautiful place. My excitement was only tempered by the fact that I would have to tell my parents about officially moving in with Edward. Not to mention being pregnant. They were old-fashioned, so I didn't think they were going to react well to the news.

Edward didn't see what the big deal was. His parents had accepted the news of the pregnancy rather quickly and had supported us with gusto. I honestly believed his father had had a hand in getting us that apartment. I saw the guy at the management office take note of Edward's name. His eyes darted to the filing cabinet, and when Edward asked if we needed to hand over the keys, he was quick to say no, everything had been taken care of. I'd bet if I did some digging, we'd see some papers somewhere with Carlisle's name on them, but I wasn't about to suggest my theory to Edward.

Apartment hunting had stressed me out. What we could afford wasn't anywhere I'd want to raise my baby. Some had bug problems and rusty stair rails, others questionable creepy tenants or neighbors who made my skin crawl when they eyed me. I wouldn't have felt comfortable being home alone with the baby with the likes of them milling around. I didn't care if his parents had something to do with us getting that place. I was sure they wanted their grandbaby to live in a safe place, too.

Now it was time I bit the bullet and told my parents about the baby and the move. They'd most likely blow a gasket over it, but at least we wouldn't be in the same city when it happened. My mother had seen a picture Jake had posted on Facebook of Edward and me together and had asked me about him on my page. I did confirm he was my boyfriend, so that wouldn't be a surprise. At least not to my mother, I didn't know if she had told my father, though.

I checked the time and decided now was the best time to call. My dad wouldn't be home from work yet. I was hoping to get my mother on my side, so she could help temper my father's reaction.

The phone rang twice before my mother answered. "Praise Jesus, I'd just been praying for you. He knew I needed to talk to you, baby. How's school going?"

"It's going well. I've been able to stay on top of my work. I feel confident I'll pass all my classes."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I put your name in the prayer circle to help you through finals last semester. How did your tests go? I know you were worried about passing, and that's why you didn't come home. Did you do alright on them?"

"Yup, I did great, I scored B's and higher on all my exams."

"I'm so glad your hard work paid off. We missed you, but we know how important school is, too. Now, tell me about that gentleman friend of yours. Jake seems to run hot and cold on him, when it comes to his Facebook posts. That's just how it is with roommates, though. There are days I feel frustrated with my roommate, too," she said, laughing at her own joke.

"Speaking of roommates, I'm getting a new one."

"Did that boy finally propose to Alice?"

"Well, not exactly, but they are moving in together."

My mother let out a disapproving sigh. "People should really have the blessing of God and marriage before they live together. It can ruin a relationship if they don't."

I gulped and pushed on. "The place we're getting is great. It's actually a nice three-bedroom condo. It's newly renovated and huge."

"Is it in a good neighborhood? Your safety is more important than anything."

"It is in a nice area. I'm really excited to move in."

"Maybe your dad and I can come help you move in. I'd like to meet your new roommates. Your dad will want to do background checks on them, too. So, who are you moving in with?" she asked, just as Edward got home from work.

"Hey, baby, I'm home," he called and came in and kissed my lips. "Should I order us some dinner? What are you craving tonight?" he asked.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's Edward."

"How's my baby doing today? Are they behaving?" he asked, kissing my belly.

"Did he just ask if you were behaving yourself?" she asked worried.

"Uh, not quite." I gave Edward a sharp look, wanting him to shut up. He obviously didn't realize I was speaking to my mom.

"Chinese okay? I can order your usual."

"Sure, hon, sounds good," I answered back, hoping to get him out of the room.

"Okay, will do," he sang, as he walked into the kitchen to grab the take-out menu.

"I hope you don't eat out every night."

"No, we both just had a busy day. He doesn't cook very well, but he does know the best places to order out," I defended.

"Well, at least he's trying. I wouldn't let your father in the kitchen, either. I hope he at least knows the basics for when you get married. Are you two serious? Have you talked at all about marriage?" my mother asked coyly.

"Subtle, Mom. I think things are pretty serious. I've met his parents, and they seem to really like me."

"Really, that's wonderful! Maybe we'll hear wedding bells soon. Do you have any idea what venue you'd like to hold it in?"

"No, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you shouldn't get into too long of a lease with your new roommates. You want to be available to move out once you're married. Where do you think you'll live? Maybe a small house or…"

"A condo?" I threw out there, kind of hoping she'd catch on, and at the same time hoping she wouldn't.

"Maybe to start."

"It's close to his work," I hinted again.

Edward came walking in with a big grin. "I just got a text confirming I can have off to go to your ultrasound. We're finally going to know what we're having. This is turning out to be the best day ever," he cheered and walked out, not realizing the bomb he had just dropped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what did that boy just say? Did I hear right? Are you getting an ultrasound?"

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"One that will determine the sex of a BABY?" she shouted out the last word.

I swallowed and nodded, but finally answered, "Yes."

She just broke out in prayer, hoping to save my soul. I sagged in the chair and let out a sigh. She finally finished her pleas to God and decided to speak to me again. "Did you run off to Vegas and get married without telling us?" she sounded almost hopeful.

Who would have thought me not eloping to Vegas would disappoint my parents. "No, and we're moving in together," I said quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Lord Almighty, please save my daughter from her corrupter…"

I cut off her prayer. "Edward is not my corrupter. He loves me. He takes care of me and the baby, and he's excited for us to be a family. His parents are even happy about having a grandbaby."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you move to the big city with all those heathens. Now you don't even know sin when it's right in your face!" she cried.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Mom, our dinner's here. I'll let you go, so you can pray for my soul some more or something. Give dad my love," I said and hung up, before she could say anything more.

"That went better than I thought," I said and took my food from Edward.

"What went better?" he asked.

"Telling my mom about the move, and well, you let the cat out of the bag about me being pregnant."

"That was your mom? I'm so sorry, honey. I thought you were just talking to Angie."

"Nope, that was my mom. She only broke out into prayer twice, so I think it'll be okay."

"She broke into prayer?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, premarital sex is a big no-no. Apparently, you're a heathen from the big city," I said, trying to laugh it off. Edward's serious face was making me nervous.

"Do you ever think about marriage?" he asked.

"Don't let my parents' views make you feel pressured to marry me," I excused him. I didn't want to trap the poor man.

"No, it's just…we've never talked about it. I always figured I'd get married someday and have a family. You know in that vague 'time in the future' sort of way, but circumstances have changed. Have you ever considered it?"

The way he was talking sounded like he'd actually been thinking about marriage for a while. "Yeah, I suppose. I kind of always saw myself with a companion later in life, you know, like two old people in rocking chairs."

He smiled serenely. "That's sounds nice. So you'd be open to it, then?" he inquired a little more seriously.

I did love Edward. Did I want to marry him? I guess I sort of did. I had no reason not to, and when I thought about the old people in rocking chairs, I was picturing him. Did that mean I wanted to marry him? I think it did. "Yeah, I think I'd be open to it."

"Good to know," he said with a grin.

Now I would spend every waking moment wondering if he was actually going to propose to me. I'd just have to wait and see what happened. Maybe me having a ring would take Edward off my dad's hit list. One could only hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta'd by Dollybigmomma**

 **Chapter 11: AMEN**

Bella seemed nervous about me meeting her parents. I had always been a confident person. Parents usually liked me, but Bella was under the impression that I had two strikes against me already. First, moving in with her before we were married; second, I had knocked her up. I had a feeling the second one was the more serious of the two offenses. There was no way in hell I was going to let them in on the secret of me getting her pregnant while she was sleeping.

I felt a little in over my head with their visit looming just a day away. They were coming up to help Bella move in. According to her mother, the damage was done when I got her pregnant, so living together wasn't a worse sin than that. I wasn't sure I really understood her logic, but I was just glad her dad hadn't threatened to kill me…yet.

I thought I'd speak to my mother on the issue. She was somewhat religious, more so than me. I wondered what her spin was on things were and if she could help me find a way to win over Bella's parents. I didn't know why, but it felt really important to me that they liked me. We might not be married yet, but they'd eventually be my family. I didn't want them to hate me.

"Edward, just be yourself. When they see how sweet you are with their daughter and how much you love her, they'll love you for it."

"I don't think I'm especially sweet. Should I be sweeter than usual?"

My mother laughed at me and shook her head. "You still don't see it, honey. You're so sweet with her naturally. Don't act any different than you usually do, or you'll make everyone uncomfortable."

I didn't quite get what she was talking about. I took care of Bella as best as I could, but I didn't think my behavior was anything more than your standard serious boyfriend, was it? Was it another sign that I secretly wanted to marry her?

We were at her studio apartment. There wasn't much left there to move, since most of it was at my place, but we had packed the stuff that was at my place the night before and had it sitting in the truck. That way it would sort of look like we had just gotten a jump start on the packing, and she hadn't been living with me this whole time.

"Baby, would you please not lift the boxes. I know you want to help, but just not that way. You can be in charge of the tape," I reasoned with Bella, when she grabbed another box of knickknacks. I handed her the tape gun and kissed her pouting lips. "You know I love you, just be careful, please?"

"I'm more likely to get hurt with this demon tape dispenser than I would moving a box. Did you see how it tore up my thumb?" She held it up for inspection, and I kissed it for her.

"Okay, you're on marker duty then. You can write whatever you want on the boxes. Please, just leave the lifting to me."

"Well, I guess I don't have to kill you. I wouldn't want to leave my grandbaby an orphan, and you don't seem to be too bad of a guy. Keep in mind, my wife still believes you're a heathen, but you might still be worth saving," a dark-haired man said from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Bella said happily. I helped her up from her seated position, so she could greet her dad. "Where's mom?"

"One floor down. I guess your landlord is battling cancer. She's praying with him at the moment. Seemed like a pretty receptive guy. You know your mom, she's got a soft touch that can melt anyone's heart."

"Even yours?" Bella asked hopefully. I had a feeling there was more behind what she was asking than I understood.

"Babies are always a blessing, even when they aren't expected. Though I expected better behavior than this, Bella. Do you at least love him?"

"Yes, Daddy, you saw firsthand how great he is. Can you give him a chance?" Bella begged.

"Have you two discussed marriage at all?" he asked her.

My gut twisted. We had talked about it two days ago, but we hadn't touched on the subject since then.

"Yes, we did discuss it. We have a lot going on right now, though," she said deflecting.

He looked over her shoulder at me, and I shrugged. For some reason, he snorted and laughed.

"Have a blessed day," I heard a woman say from the hallway. She walked in and gave a sad smile to Bella. "Sweet girl, how are you feeling? Are you doing alright? Are you taking care of yourself? Are you taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Okay, you're starting to sound like Edward on a bad day. I'm fine, Mom. I'm well taken care of, and Edward makes sure I'm well fed and take my vitamin every day," Bella said with a smile. I wasn't sure why she said that. I didn't know what her parents would think of me.

"So, you're looking after my baby?" her mother asked.

"As best as she'll let me."

"He's a big softy, Renee. You should've heard him begging her to take it easy. I don't think the devil is in him like you worried. He's not a hoodlum. He probably just wasn't raised the same as we were. You know how the world condones so much sin as normal nowadays," her father shocked me by defending me.

Her mother walked up and took both my hands in hers. I let her, just waiting for her to say something, but she just closed her eyes and stood there silently. I looked over at Bella, not sure what to do. "Should I be closing my eyes?" I whispered.

When her mother heard what I said, she looked up at me with a big smile. "Ah, sweet boy, do you want to pray with me? I was just trying to get a feel for your spirit. I think my husband's right. You are a good one." Then she broke into prayer, so I quickly closed my eyes and listened. "Lord, bless this boy as he begins the journey of raising a family. Let him have the strength to provide and the will to love and tolerate all the world will throw at him, Amen."

"Amen," we all answered back.

"Thank you," I said, because what did you say after a prayer like that. I had been expecting more negativity, but Bella's parents were actually pretty nice.

"Alright, Renee, we got to get to work if we're gonna get our baby girl moved by the end of the day."

"Dear Lord, thank you for all the blessings you've bestowed upon us. Thank you for our new family. Please bless us so our work is swift and efficient and keep us safe from injury, Amen," Renee rambled off quickly.

"Amen?" I answered. It was a bit delayed, but Bella and her dad added an amen as well.

"Watch yourself, Charlie. Your lack of enthusiasm my leave you lacking when it comes to the blessing of not being injured," Renee warned. "Now, what are we doing, Edward?"

"Most of the stuff is already in the boxes. They really just need labeling and taping shut before I can move them. Bella doesn't like taping. She kind of hurt her finger on the dispenser yesterday, so she's on label duty." I leaned over and kissed her finger.

"Dear Lord, please bless my daughter so she'll heal fast and without infection, Amen."

"Amen," I said, and I again noticed Bella and Charlie's delay in saying it. Was I not supposed to say it, and they just said it after I said it so I wouldn't feel stupid?

As we moved boxes, her mother prayed over several more things, including the slow walking lady outside the window. I said amen each time, but the others didn't always say it. I finally caught Bella alone in the kitchen. "Are we not supposed to say amen? I was pretty sure you were supposed to say amen after someone prays. Am I doing it wrong?"

I didn't want to look like an idiot. Bella looked up at me sadly and then burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug, not sure what I had done. "I'm sorry I don't know a lot about this stuff. I promise I'm trying, if you just give me a few pointers or something, so I can hold my own while your parents are here…"

For some reason, that made her cry harder. I was getting worried her dad would come in and change his mind about killing me, when he saw how upset his daughter was.

"What's going on in here?" he said, stepping into the kitchen. I was a dead man.

Bella went to her father's arms and bawled on him some. He was glaring at me, until she started mumbling something that was muffled against his shirt.

"What did you say, hon?" he asked her to repeat herself.

"I'm a horrible person," she sobbed loudly. My eyes widened, worried. I sure hoped her father didn't think I had told her that. The way his glare hardened made me believe he did.

"You are not, honey," he tried to console.

"He asked me about prayer," she sobbed loudly.

Now her father looked completely confused. "What did you say to her?" he sounded a little curious.

"I just said I was taught to say amen after a prayer, but you and Bella don't always, and I thought maybe I was doing it wrong. I'm not sure what your religion is beyond Christian, so I don't really know your etiquette. I was just worried I was doing it wrong or something…" I said, trying to stop my rambling.

His expression softened, and he let out a sigh. "We don't always say amen, because my wife prays nearly twenty-four-seven. Jesus is my Savior, and he knows what's in my heart, so thinking amen is usually good enough for me." He looked down at his daughter and tipped her chin up so she'd meet his eyes. "Why on earth does being with a man asking about prayer make you a horrible person?" he asked, like even the idea of her being horrible was ridiculous. It was, of course. Bella was the furthest thing from horrible…Wait, was that another reason to marry her?

"He just loves me so much and wants to make me happy. He wants to fit in with our family, and he's trying, and I just left him hanging out there in the cold. He had to pull me aside and ask for help. He shouldn't have to ask for help," she cried all over him.

Her dad rubbed her back, and I decided to be bold. She believed she had wronged me, and I needed to let her know that she hadn't. Her father let me pull her into my arms. "Sweetheart, last I checked, you weren't a mind reader, and I don't expect you to be."

"But I should've known," she hiccupped.

I pulled her tighter into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "The only way you can know what's going on in my head is if I tell you, and I did. I came to you with my question, because I knew you'd help me. That's what matters, right? You come to me when you need help, too, don't you?" I tried to explain and ease her guilt.

"I love you so much," she cried into my chest. I was used to her mood swings by now and knew we were headed in the right direction. I gave her dad a thumbs up to let him know we were good.

"I love you, too." I grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. "Are you feeling good enough to help your mom, or do you need some rest?"

She sniffled. "I'm okay."

"Alright, let's go get you settled." I helped her over to the chair she had been sitting on and picked up a marker that had rolled away on the floor. I handed it to her. "You good?" I asked, giving her a kiss.

She took a deep breath, gave me a watery smile and nodded yes. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, I need to get back to work, before your dad thinks I'm a slacker," I teased.

We were down to the last three boxes. I had passed Alice in the hall on the way to the truck, and when I returned, Renee had her hands on Alice's head.

"Jesus, please bless Alice and let her heart be softened to accept you into her life. Let her feel your love and know you died to save her soul. Please help her and her companion accept your love and enter the sanctity of marriage, so they can strengthen their relationship and receive your blessings."

"Did she just marry us?" Jasper asked from behind Alice.

Renee just kept on praying. Oddly enough, Alice just continued to go through the mail in her hands, like having a woman's hands on your head praying for your soul was a normal occurrence.

Once she heard Renee say amen, Alice looked up, gave her a tolerant smile and said, "Hello, Mrs. Swan. How are you today?"

"I'm doing as best as I can. Charlie did let me know that Bella and Edward have discussed marriage, so that's something. He's a nice boy, don't you think?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, he's cool," she said with a smile and handed Bella her half of the mail. Alice headed toward the bathroom, which was the only room walled by more than a curtain or blind.

I heard Jasper whisper again, "Are we married? What was that? We're not married, are we?" he worried.

"What's so bad about being married to me?" Alice snapped, obviously annoyed by his panic.

He looked at her wide-eyed for a moment and shook his head no. "Nothing, nothing. It'd be great." Yup, dude knew when to backtrack.

Alice let out a huff and turned her back to him.

"So, are we?" he asked, cringing. He should have stopped while he was ahead.

She smacked him with the mail in her hand. "No, we're not, you idiot. Now shut up about it, or you're going home alone."

"See, if they were married, that wouldn't have been an issue," Renee whispered to Bella.

Bella giggled. "They have more issues than that, Mom. Just let them be. You can always put their names in your prayer circle."

"That's a good idea. Smart thinking, honey," her mom said with a big grin.

They hadn't really said much to us about marriage. I guessed they were dropping the issue for the moment, since Bella had explained we were busy.

Or maybe they secretly didn't want me to marry their daughter, so they weren't encouraging it. I had thought I had been doing alright, so why weren't they pushing the issue more? Renee all but commanded Alice and Jasper to get married. Why wasn't she doing the same to me? Did they think I wasn't good enough? I wasn't sure what the reason was that they didn't want me to marry their daughter, but I wouldn't stand for it. She was mine, and no one would get between me and my girl!

Holy shit!

I wanted to marry Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Those of you who follow my author's page on Facebook know the funny story behind this chapter. Thank heavens this chapter was fairly clean, because the woman from my church I accidentally sent it to did read it. Could you just imagine if it had been one of my earlier chapters? Yikes! I'd be kicked out of church for sure!**

 **Check out my book, Phantom Scars, on Amazon, too!**

 **Chapter 12: All in the Family**

 **EDWARD**

The realization that I wanted to marry Bella was pounding in my head. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do about it. I was pretty sure I should talk to her. I had before. Did it need further discussion? She had said she'd be open to it. Did that mean she'd say yes?

"What has you so distracted?" Charlie asked as we drove to the condo. He and I were alone in the truck, and Bella and her mom were in my car.

"I…um…"

"Are you having second thoughts about my daughter?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, no, quite the opposite,"I said panicked. Was I supposed to ask for her hand? How did you ask for a hand? Did you actually use the word hand?

"Well, boy, what's on your mind?" he pushed.

"Um…"

He just started laughing. "You're so lost sometimes. Haven't you ever had a serious girlfriend?"

"No…well…sort of, nothing near what I have with Bella," I tried to not sound like a dirty player.

"So you're seriously thinking of marriage with my baby girl?" he asked.

Why did he have to use the term baby girl? Was he getting ready to deny me? "Would you be okay with that?" I asked nervously.

He let out a hardy laugh and patted my shoulder hard. "I'm glad you came to the conclusion yourself. My wife has been praying up a storm ever since Bella called with her news. She said she felt like we shouldn't push things, that God would lead you two on your own. Do me a favor and don't tell her you're getting married for a while, though. In fact, do you mind if I threaten you a little before I leave, just for good measure? I love my wife, but sometimes her 'feelings' get a little out of hand. I can't have her be right all the time, can I?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, that's fine. Could you maybe not do it in front of Bella, though? I don't want her thinking I'm asking just because you want to kill me."

"Smart man, I'd probably get an earful from both of the women if Bella was around." He chuckled, "I like you, Edward. I think I'm going to enjoy having you in the family."

 **BELLA**

"Have you found a nice church around here yet?" my mother asked, as we drove to my new home.

"I haven't had a chance to look yet. I've been really busy with school."

"How is this baby going to affect your schooling? Do you have a plan? Are you going to stay home?"

"Honestly, Mom, I haven't given it much thought. I'm just trying to get through this semester. I'm hoping it stays in my tummy long enough to finish up my classes. I'll worry about the rest after they're here."

"Are you and Edward keeping the sex a surprise? So few people do that anymore," she said throwing me off. I had never once mentioned that we had been considering giving the baby up for adoption. A third ultrasound was set for this afternoon. It was one of the reasons my parents had come to help out, they wanted to see the baby.

"No, we just didn't see the sex before."

"So you're going to find out today?" she asked, a little more excited.

"Yeah," my heart skipped a beat. Knowing what we were having would make it all the more real.

"I'll have to pick up a couple of things for the nursery before we leave. Has Edward said what he'd prefer?"

"No, I don't think either of us care. We just want a healthy baby."

"And you'll have one. I've kept your little family in our prayer circle. You should find a church around here. It doesn't hurt to have a go-to place for help, honey, even if it's just for an extra prayer. Childbirth is a scary thing. Having God on your side can only help."

"I'll be sure to look up a few places."

"I can help you, if you'd like. Do you know what kind of beliefs Edward has? I assumed he's Christian, because he mentioned visiting his parents on Christmas."

"Yes, Mother, they're Christian. I don't know what denomination, though."

"I don't think it really matters. He seems to have a healthy respect for prayer, and it really doesn't matter what religion you believe in when you pray. It's your faith that counts."

"We honestly haven't spoken much about religion or faith in general."

"And why not? That's such a huge part of your life, Bella. You were a Sunday school teacher for years and in the choir. Do you think he'll think less of you? He doesn't seem the type to look down on someone for their religion. A good man finds a righteous woman pleasing," she lectured.

"I know, Mom," I said with a sigh. The truth was, I hadn't actively been attending a church when I'd met Edward, because I was so busy in my life. I knew my mother wouldn't have approved of my excuse of being too busy for church, but that was what I was. Now that Edward and I were together, I couldn't just spring religion on him. I knew my mother would expect me to raise my child in a church of some sort, but I didn't want to do anything to push Edward away. I was just happy he hadn't run for the hills when my mother grabbed hold of him to "feel his spirit." The sad thing was, I wanted to take my child to church. That was where I had made good friends and learned to come out of my shell. It was where I had blossomed as a teenager. I wanted that for my kid, but I didn't think Edward would be open to it unless it was to occasionally impress my parents. Sometimes I felt like he didn't know me very well. It wasn't his fault, we were both busy. Life had been so crazy for us, trying to get things together. It wasn't very conducive to really getting to know each other.

"You two should come visit. Spring break is coming up, and I know they can use a hand at the church bible camp that week."

"I don't think they'd let me in this condition," I waved to my belly.

"Just think about it," she said and kissed my cheek.

We had just arrived, and it was time to show my mom around the condo and unpack.

"This is a beautiful building, sweetheart. Are you sure you can afford this place?" she asked impressed.

"Yup, his father's company owns it, so we're getting it at a huge discount. I'm pretty sure his dad had everything to do with buying the building and getting us a place in it."

"He sounds like a wonderful man. I'd like to meet his parents sometime. It's important to get to know all of the family," my mother pushed.

I knew she was right. I just didn't know how his parent would take to being spiritually felt and prayed over. I hated myself for feeling ashamed of my mother. Would my kid feel ashamed of me? I burst into tears.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Edward asked panicked, dropping boxes as he rushed into the room. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, I'm fine," I cried, sobbing harder into his chest, I was sure leaving him even more confused.

"Can you tell me why you're crying, babe?" he asked, gently rubbing my back.

"What if my baby is ashamed of me? What if it doesn't want me to meet their in-laws because I'm weird?" I muffle-cried into his chest.

He squeezed me tighter. "Being weird and embarrassing your kids is sort of a rite of passage as a parent. Right, Charlie?" he asked my dad.

"Darn tootin' it is. My dad had just figured out he was part Cherokee when I brought Renee home. He did a full-on war dance in Native American garb and all. I begged him to tone it down when we met with her parents, and he did to some extent. He still wore a headdress and wanted them to smoke a peace pipe with him. That didn't go over too well. It all worked out alright in the end, though. They still let me marry your mom, and I got you," he said with a smile and kissed my head.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Edward, my boy, I thought that was your moving truck," Carlisle called walking in. He had brought a bottle of scotch with him. "I brought a little something to celebrate the move."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward answered. "These are Bella's parents. This is Charles Swan and his wife, Renee."

"It's nice to meet you. You have a lovely daughter, and I'm not just saying that because she's growing my grandson."

"You know it's a boy?" my dad asked me.

"No, we don't. That's just wishful thinking on Carlisle's part."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to send out good vibes into the universe and see if it answers," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"I find God is much better at answering prayers than the universe is at answering wishes," Renee said.

"Which are you praying for, my dear?" Carlisle asked her.

"Just a healthy baby," my mother offered.

"Good, then you haven't undone all my wishful thinking. I'd love to have a grandson to carry on the family name," Carlisle said with a smooth wink. He turned to my dad and held up the bottle of scotch. "Would you like a drink?"

"Drinking and driving is frowned upon," he said, not sounding too judgmental.

"Lucky for me, I walked here from work. Did Edward show you how close this place is to work? He can pop home for lunch, or Bella can come by with the baby so I can show off my grandson," Carlisle said with a smile aimed at me.

"Really? That's nice," my mother said. I pulled her over to the window and pointed out the building.

"He works there on the eighteenth floor with his dad. It really is very close, and the bus stop that runs straight to campus is right there, if I want to go back to school."

"If? Why on earth would you go back to school when you have a baby at home? They're only this tiny once, and believe me, dear, this one may have been an accident, but they aren't all that easy to make. You don't want to miss out on this," she said rubbing my tummy.

I looked over at Edward, and he was looking at Carlisle, who was making a zipping motion over his lips. They both looked at me and gave me silly grins. I didn't know why, but I just busted up laughing. I think my dad might have caught what I had seen as well, because he started chuckling himself.

"Just let her figure this stuff out on her own, Renee," my dad said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know, it's just...I feel like I missed so much the few months I worked at the library after I had her, and I've always regretted it. I wasn't there when you crawled for the first time. It wasn't me who you wanted to reach, it was your sitter, Ms. Melbourne. I still feel jealous every time you hug her," my mother pouted, and my dad chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"She wasn't stealing your baby's love, honey. You're still Bella's mom, and you love her best, right, Bells?" my dad coaxed.

"Yes, you're my favorite mom," I said, letting her pull me in for a hug.

"You're my favorite daughter, too. Just don't rule out staying home with your baby, if it's an option. Is it an option?" she asked Edward.

He looked like a deer in headlights. His eyes darted from me to his dad several times. "What do I say?" he finally hissed at his father.

"It isn't something they've discussed, but it's an option if they want to exercise it," Carlisle finally answered.

"Did your wife stay home?" my mother asked out of the blue.

"Yes, she stayed home with our kids. Edward has a younger sister who's a bit of a handful."

Edward scoffed. "She's a spoiled brat."

"From what your mom tells me, you contributed to that behavior as well," I teased.

"She was my baby sister. She was cute," he tried to defend.

We all laughed at him, and my mother pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "You're going to make a wonderful father for my grandbaby."

"Thanks?" Edward said awkwardly.

"Hello?" I heard Esme call. "Carlisle told me he saw a moving truck, so I thought I'd pop in and bring some food," she said from the kitchen.

We walked in and saw her setting out a veggie and sandwich tray.

"Thanks, Mom," Edward said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed a sandwich. My mother began praying over the food, and Esme looked around at us and then folded her arms and closed her eyes, looking a little startled by the sudden prayer.

After my mom said amen, Esme surprised me. "A little warning next time, so we can properly participate, please," Esme chastised my mother.

My dad burst out laughing. "Yeah, Renee, how about a little warning," he teased.

"Well, if I had more regular participation, I might be more inclined."

"Edward here has been jumping in and amening every prayer, so there's no excuse, woman," my dad said, patting Edward's shoulder proudly.

"That's good to hear. I taught my son to be respectful of religion, I'm glad it stuck," Esme said with a smile.

"Great, I'm going to have a sandwich and a drink, move a few boxes and head back to work. I'm only on my lunch break," Carlisle said, grabbing a plastic cup to pour his drink. He put the bottle in a little corner of the living room and deemed it the wet bar. I didn't think my mother was too happy about that, but she kept her mouth shut about it. The three men made quick work of unloading the truck before he had to return to work.

"When is your ultrasound, dear?" Esme asked me.

"It's in another hour. You can come along if you'd like. It'll be a little crowded, but I think it'll be nice to have the grandparents there."

"Of course I'll come! I'm excited to see my grandbaby. I hope they give us some pictures, too."

"Hopefully, the baby will give us a show, so we can see if it's a boy or girl," my dad added. "I'm surprised they weren't able to see it previously."

Esme looked over at us nervously, but she thankfully held her tongue. My parents had no idea that we didn't know the sex because we had planned to give the baby up for adoption. The tension settled in the room, and my parents looked between me and Esme a few times.

"Bella, do you want to tell me where to put the bed in our room? There are a couple of windows, so there are only a few places it can go," Edward called down the hall to me.

"You two are sharing a bedroom?" my mom asked harshly.

"I'm pregnant with his baby, and we're living together. We're obviously sharing a bed, Mom," I said with a sigh and left the room. I loved my parents, but sometimes it was easier to love them from a distance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by the beautiful Dollybigmomma**

 **Sorry for the delay. You might have heard the Houston, TX area got a bit of rain. We lost power several times, so I didn't want to risk my computer or losing my work. We've got things under control. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Check out Phantom Scars on Amazon!**

 **Chapter 13: Is There a Manual for This?**

 **EDWARD**

As I drove to the doctor's office with Bella, I tried to ignore the worry that settled in. What if we had a boy and our relationship ended up strained like mine and my father's had? I didn't want him to despise me or just tolerate me. Of course, the prospect of having a daughter was just as bad. What if she turned out like Tanya? She was a spoiled brat, and that was with one set of parents. My kid would have a set of parents and then two sets of grandparents on top of that. Not to mention she would probably be amazingly cute and beautiful because of her parents' genes. Oh God, we were doomed.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just fine." We were so screwed.

"Are you hoping for a particular gender?" she asked, not questioning my preference, but if I had one.

"Nope," I said, trying to give her a reassuring grin.

"Are you having second thoughts about keeping the baby?" she asked worried.

"No, no, I know that's what you want."

"But what do you want?" she pushed. She didn't sound happy. I needed to fix this. I knew I'd lose her if she gave up the baby. It was so clear to me that she loved it and wanted to keep it, now that my eyes were opened.

"I'm not having second thoughts about keeping the baby, just my parenting skills. I literally know nothing about parenting," I confided.

"You've watched your parents do it," she tried to point out, but that didn't help.

"Yeah, and they raised a son who tolerates his father and a spoiled brat for a daughter! I can't do that, we can't do that, Bella. I want my kids to like me and be nice. How are we supposed to do that?" I asked a little panicked, but relieved I was able to voice my concerns.

"Well, you have a couple of examples of what not to do."

"But what the hell am I _supposed_ to do? I have no idea what to do, Bella! What if I mess this kid up? What if they hate me or are rude and disrespectful to you or…?" I worried, but she cut me off.

"Edward, it's going to be okay. We can always take parenting classes. We'll learn together. We have tons of resources we could utilize. We're going to be fine," she said, trying to calm me.

"You really think so?" I begged for reassurance.

"Yeah, I think we're going to do fine," she said, giving my hand a squeeze.

We parked the car and met our parents at the door. I was glad she was able to calm me down before we got there. I didn't think my freaking out would go over well with either set of parents.

The room was a little cramped, but being the dad, I had the ringside seat. Bella's tummy was jumping around, making me smile. Anytime she made a major shift in her position lately, the baby seemed to notice and try to adjust. If the ultrasound tech wasn't happy with the room being full, she didn't say anything. She gave us all a happy smile and got to work, narrating what she was doing.

Then she made a fatal mistake. She had seen in our records from previous ultrasounds that we didn't want to know the sex, because we were giving the child up for adoption. Bella's mom asked if it was a boy or a girl, and the tech looked at Bella worried.

"Have you changed your mind about knowing the sex of the baby before giving it up for adoption?" she asked outright.

Our eyes darted to her parents, and it looked like someone had hit them with a truck.

"We've decided to keep the baby," I choked out. "We'd like to know the sex," I said, trying to encourage Bella to answer.

"Would you like to know the sex, Ms. Swan?" the tech asked her.

I gave her a little nudge, and she nodded yes.

The tech could sense the tension, but was doing her best to ignore it. She pushed the wand over my child's private parts, and it became very apparent that my son took after me. "It's a boy," she announced to the room.

My father cheered, completely ignoring the tension. "A boy! I'm so proud of you, Edward. Congratulation to you both. I can't wait to meet our grandson," he hugged my mom.

"That was baby one, let's check on baby two," the tech said, and the room fell silent.

I was pretty sure I stopped breathing, because Charlie slapped my back and whispered, "Breathe," in my ear.

"Baby two?" Bella stuttered out.

The tech's eyes darted around the room and then down at the chart. "They didn't tell you? Oh my, you'd said you didn't want to know. I'm so sorry. Do you want to continue? Have the circumstances changed again, now that you know there are two babies?" she asked concerned.

Bella looked up at me worried. I knew the fact that there were now two babies did nothing to change the way she felt about them. Holy shit! Babies! As in plural, as in I was going to fuck them up twice as much!

"No, she hasn't changed her mind. She has the support of both sets of grandparents. She can do this," her mother said with a reassuring smile, but Bella's eyes were focused on me.

My mother elbowed me in the side hard. "Edward, tell her it's fine!" she hissed angrily.

"F…f…fine, right…yeah, it's fine. Two, ," I gulped hard. "We'll keep both" Holy shit, did I just say that out loud?

Bella let out a relieved sigh, and I knew it was the right choice.

The tech went over baby number two's body, narrating what she was doing. I stood there stunned, feeling on the verge of passing out. Charlie squeezed my shoulder again and reminded me to breathe once more.

"Baby number two is a girl," the tech announced.

"Oh shit!" I gasped.

Charlie laughed behind me, but put his arm around my shoulders. "We've got this, Son. You're going to be fine. You're all going to be fine," he tried to reassure me.

I just wished I believed him.

 **BELLA**

Edward was freaking out, but I couldn't blame him. I was prepared to take on one child, but two... I thought for sure he'd renege and say we couldn't do it, or we could only keep one. His mother had to practically break his ribs to get him to answer, and I was pretty sure he had stopped breathing all together. It was apparent he'd have passed out if my dad wasn't constantly reminding him to breathe.

If that wasn't bad enough, I was sure a shit storm was going to hit once we got back to the condo. I hadn't wanted my parents to know we had originally planned to give the baby, or babies, up for adoption. The cat was out of the bag now, though. My dad seemed amused by the whole mess, so I hoped he'd be on my side and keep my mother under control.

Esme looked happy and kissed my forehead. "We're going to have so much fun. Don't worry, we're going to be here to help as much as you need," she said, trying to ease my stress. She hugged Edward and promised that everything was going to be alright. I just hoped it would still be alright when our parents left. The way he had been freaking out in the car over being a parent was troubling. I had been scared he'd decide it'd be too much for him and leave me. Now, with twice the trouble on the horizon, I didn't know if he'd stick around.

The tech finished up, and we left the clinic, heading back for the condo. My parents were supposed to leave for home from there, but that wasn't happening. I was praying my mother wouldn't say something that would push Edward over the edge. I didn't want him to leave me, and I didn't want to give up the babies, either.

Edward's parents had left, leaving us alone with mine. My mother walked into the kitchen and started unpacking things. I knew from history, she liked to keep busy when she was upset about something. I looked over at my dad nervously, and he offered me a smile. "So, two, that's exciting," he said casually.

Edward had been silent the whole time. He looked lost, and it was starting to scare me.

"Don't worry, honey, all men freak out a little when they become fathers, and he got a double whammy today," my dad said, making excuses for Edward.

My mother surprised me, when she started setting the table. Apparently, in her mission to distract herself, she had made dinner. She called us in to eat, and I pulled Edward along, because I was pretty sure he was still stuck in his own head.

My mother said grace and blessed the food. I felt a little better, when she asked God to let Edward and I to feel the love and support of our families and to please give us peace and ease our minds. When she said amen, she smiled at me and kissed my hand. Her silence on the whole adoption thing was driving me nuts. I finally just said it. "Are you mad we'd originally planned to give the babies up for adoption?"

She looked at me baffled. "Am I mad that you decided to bless a family with a child instead of getting an abortion? No, absolutely not, and I'm not upset I get to be a grandparent to my grandbabies. I'm just grateful I raised you to see the gift of life you've been blessed with."

"Two," Edward said randomly. It was the first word he had spoken since we had come home. He hadn't even said amen when my mother prayed, and that was a first.

"Edward?" I was getting more nervous about his reaction.

He didn't look at me, but my belly. "Two," he squeaked out again.

My father started laughing at him. "I'm pretty sure he's still in shock." He patted Edward on the back. "There are two babies on the way. Your parents had two kids, right?"

Edward looked at my father as if he was speaking a foreign language. "Two," he said again.

My dad let out a sigh and stood up. He grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him out of his seat. "Come on, Son, let's see if we can't reset that brain of yours."

He pulled Edward into the living room. It was out of sight, but not out of earshot. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked my mom.

"Your father is an amazing man, that's why I married him. Just give him a few minutes with him, honey. It can only do him some good."

"Edward…Edward," I heard my father say and what sounded like he was tapping his cheek.

"Two," I heard Edward's panicked voice.

"There are two babies, say it with me, Edward. Hey, look me in the eyes. Do you see me? Are you here with me? Okay, now say it with me. There are two babies," my dad coached.

I heard Edward repeat it.

"My parents love and support me. Say it, Edward. My parents love and support me," my dad pushed him.

Edward mumbled it out.

"Nope, louder, like you mean it. You can't tell me your father wasn't thrilled about a grandson, and your mother was definitely thinking about little dresses. She said herself that she'd be there for whatever you needed. Now say that. My mom will be there for whatever we need."

Edward said it softly.

"Do you believe it?" he asked Edward.

He must have nodded yes.

"Now, do you know that Renee and I will do anything to help you as well?"

Edward must have nodded yes.

"Okay, what's scaring you so bad?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to be a parent. What if I screw up?" I could hear the fear in Edward's voice.

My dad laughed. "Son, I can guarantee you _will_ screw up. Kids are resilient, though, and you've got back up from Bella and the rest of us, and believe me, everyone will have an opinion on how to raise your children. The best thing you can do for your kids is to do what feels right. If you think it's important to put your foot down, do it. If you think they need a hug and a cuddle, do it. If you think you should bend the rules and give them a cookie before dinner because they had a hard day, do it.

"The most important thing you need to know about raising your kids is to love them. As long as you love them and let them know you love them, you'll do fine. Renee and I aren't perfect parents, but look at Bella. She's fairly undamaged and pretty happy most of the time. I call that a success. Just do your best to raise happy kids, and you'll be good to go. You're never going to know what you're doing, Edward. That's never going to change with kids. Just know you have an ear to listen to you if you need help or advice. Now, take a few deep breaths and repeat after me. I'm going to have two great kids who I love very much."

Edward said it a little louder than the other phrases. He sounded more confident.

"Excellent, now just keep reminding yourself of that and go kiss my daughter and tell her you love her. The poor thing looks on the verge of a breakdown," my dad suggested.

Edward came running into the room and kissed me softly. "We're going to have two great kids and love them very much," he said with a smile.

"Yes, we are, I love you," I told him and kissed him again lightly.

"I love you, too," he answered back, looking a little more relaxed.

I was so grateful to have my father in my life. He could be such a blessing sometimes. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, sweetie, now let's eat. I'm starving," he said with a smile, smoothly changing the subject. I hoped he knew how thankful I was for his help with Edward. Sometimes, parents could be awesome. I just hoped I would be as awesome as him, too.


	14. Chapter 14

**I chose to publish** _ **A Life Unplanned**_ **by Rose Von Barnsley today because it's Shakespeare day! It seemed fitting to do it on a day that celebrated a writer. It's free for Kindle Unlimited users and today and tomorrow, the 23rd and 24th of April, and** _ **Phantom Scars**_ **is free for everyone. Check them out!**

 **Chapter 14: Roses**

I lay in bed, watching Bella sleep. Her belly didn't seem big enough for two babies. I ran my hand over it and felt one of the kids kick. It was so weird watching her stomach move while she slept, as if nothing was going on.

Two kids…that meant two of a lot of things. Two baby beds, two car seats, two bouncy seat thingies, two swings...it was going to cost a fortune. I knew it would, because I had peeked in on Bella while she was scoping things out online. As much as I worried and stressed over it, it didn't change anything. There were still two babies, and the proof was proudly displayed on the fridge.

Bella seemed to get over the panic of having two babies fairly fast. I overheard my father talking to someone about renting a condo in our building, so my mother could be closer to help us. I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well with my little sister. She'd be livid if she had to change high schools.

"Edward, what are you doing awake?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she pushed.

"About how much stuff we're going to have to buy."

"Don't worry about that yet. Our moms are throwing us a baby shower, and your dad had mentioned having one at work as well."

"I can't imagine they'll find a lot of people to invite," I said with a sigh.

"Honey, you haven't been to my hometown, or my church. Believe me, there are plenty of people to invite. I just have to finish registering at all the stores. Once all the baby showers are over, then we'll see what's left to buy."

"We're going to need a lot of diapers," I groaned.

"Yes, and you'd better plan on changing some of them."

"I'll change the boy, you change the girl," I bargained.

She gave me a stern look.

"I don't feel comfortable doing the girl. I'm not really that familiar with the whole potty cleansing ritual that girls do."

She laughed at me. "Fine, I'll do the girl, you do the boy. Now help me off the bed, please. I need to go to the bathroom again. I'll be sure to do the secret girl potty cleansing ritual," she teased.

While Bella went into the bathroom, I snuck over to the dresser and slipped one of her rings on my finger. It slipped down to the top of my knuckle. I tried a couple of other ones, just to be sure it wasn't a ring she wore on a different finger. If I was going to get Bella an engagement ring, I needed to get her the right size.

Unfortunately, I didn't hear her when she walked back in. "What are you up to?" she startled me.

I jumped and accidentally jammed a ring on my finger. I hid my hand behind my back and tried to work it off without her noticing. "Nothing, I'm just…looking in the mirror. I was worrying about my hair thinning," I lied.

"It _is_ looking a little thinner," she shocked me.

"What?" I screamed and quickly checked my scalp.

She started laughing and pulled my hand with the stuck ring out of my hair. "I'm just kidding. I figured that would distract you from what you were hiding. What did you do? Why are you playing with my jewelry?" she asked giggling.

"I…uh…wasn't. It just sorta got jammed on my finger when I leaned on the dresser," I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "That happens to me all the time."

"Really?" I asked baffled.

"No, Edward, I was being sarcastic. I'll leave you to play dress-up. I'm going to get a snack. The kids are hungry," she said dismissing me and walked out.

My little mishap with the ring had not gone unnoticed, but she didn't seem to know what I was doing. I decided to go to a jeweler to see if they could get it off and then tell me what size it was. Getting it jammed on my finger ended up being a good thing. I could legitimately steal one of her rings.

I found her in the kitchen eating peanut butter out of the jar.

"Did you get it off?" she asked.

"No, but I think I know where I can get it off, so I'm going to go do that."

She pouted when I kissed her goodbye and told her I loved her.

"Hurry back, I love you, too."

"I will," I answered her. As soon as the door was closed, I ran down the hallway. I wanted to be fast before she could get too suspicious about what I was doing.

I had seen a jeweler who didn't look too expensive just a few blocks away. I had to ring a bell to get permission to come in. I waved my ring-stuck finger, and he buzzed me in.

"What did you do?"

"I was trying to figure out my girl's ring size, so I could buy her an engagement ring. Do you know how to get this off?"

"Sure, come here." He led me over to the counter and pulled out a spool of thread. He jabbed one end of the thread under the ring and then started wrapping my finger.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup," he said, focused on the task.

He then started to unwind the thread by pulling the end he had tucked under the ring, and it just started moving up my finger like it was nothing.

"Wow, I was worried you'd have to cut it off or something."

"Nah, I know my way around fingers. Believe me, there are a lot of people who try and play that it's stuck on their finger, expecting me to give them my stock. They've got to be freaking nuts if they think I'm going to do that or risk damaging my stuff. Now, did you want to look at engagement rings?"

"Yes, please, this size," I said, holding up the now unstuck ring.

"What kind of budget are you working with?"

"Small, we have twins on the way."

"Yowsers, that's gotta be nerve wracking," he said shocked.

"It is, but I've saved up about five hundred dollars. What can I get for that?"

"Come down to this end of the counter," he waved me over and then pulled out two trays. The range of the size of the diamonds in the rings was shocking.

"Why are some so big and others so small?"

"The smaller ones have better clarity, and the bigger ones have imperfections. Most the time you can't really see the imperfections without a jeweler's glass. So, do you have any idea of the cut you're looking for?"

"The square one, maybe. She had a couple of rings with square gems, so she'd probably like those."

"That's called a princess cut."

"Are these her size?" I wondered. He had left a lot in the case which looked similar to what he was offering me.

"Your girl has a pretty average-size finger, so the majority of these are the right size. Just pick one, and we'll make sure it's right before you buy it."

I looked over them nervously. I finally picked one that looked about the size of the other square gem rings she had at home. "This one looks like the other ones she had."

He check the size and smiled. "Good news, it's her size. This is a nice ring." He pulled out a little monocle-looking thingy and looked at it. "The flaw is minimal and the clarity is great. You did good. Let me put it in a box for you. How will you be paying?"

"Debit card," I said, gulping as my nerves ramped up again.

He ran my card through, and it was done. I officially had an engagement ring. Now I just had to figure out how to ask her.

I walked back slowly, trying to decide how to do it. I couldn't make reservations, because she frequently had cravings and would change her mind on a whim. I couldn't take her for a romantic stroll, because she got tired out so fast, and it'd be too strenuous on her.

I walked past a flower stand and then stopped and backed up. I got a genius idea, and I hoped it worked.

I bought a dozen roses and made my way home. I stopped outside the door and pulled out the ring. I took it out of the box and carefully wedged it in the tallest flower in the middle.

I could hear Bella on the phone when I walked in. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's not a cross-dresser. The only person stretching out my underwear is me…No, it was just a ring… you think so?"

"Bella, I'm home."

"Oh, he's back, I have to go, Angie. I'll let you know if your guess was right later, okay, bye," she said rushed. She walked over and looked at the bouquet in my hand.

"I brought you some roses. You should smell them. They smell really nice."

"They do, huh?" she asked with a smirk. She took them from me, but didn't smell them or look too closely at them. "I'll trim them up and put them in some water."

"Yes, but you should smell them," I pushed. I'd forgotten that she always trimmed her flowers before putting them in a vase.

Then she smelled them, but with her eyes closed! "No, smell them again," I tried hinting.

"You really like these roses. Should I get some rose-scented body wash?" she asked.

"No, I like what you use now, but I think you'll really like these flowers. They're beautiful, right?" I tried again.

She laughed. "Should I buy you flowers sometime?"

My shoulders fell. "Bella, please look at the flowers carefully," I begged.

She looked at them and then up at me, not getting it. I suddenly worried the ring had fallen out. "Hold on, let me look at them really quick," I said taking them back from her. I could understand why she wasn't able to see the ring. It had sunken down lower in the flower, and I could barely make it out. I decided to simplify things and pulled it out of the bouquet and presented it to her. "Bella, will you marry me?"

She took the rose and then looked down in it. Her beautiful smile filled her face. "I'd love to marry you. I'm guessing you're not a cross-dresser or obsessed with roses?"

"No, I was just obsessed with the one with your ring in it," I said, taking the ring from her and slipping it on her finger. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to have gotten that out of the way.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, kissing me lightly. "Shall we eat some ice cream to celebrate?"

"That sounds perfect," and it did. Things were finally falling into place. "When do you want to get married?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "Do you want to do it over spring break?"

"That fast?"

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do, I just thought girls needed time to do things, like buy dresses and order a cake or something. Spring break is only two weeks away, but if you think you'll be ready by then, so will I," I said with finality.

"I think our mothers and I can pull together everything for a little ceremony by then."

"Alright, spring break it is."

Holy cow, things were moving fast, but I guess in the end, nothing would have changed. We'd still be living in the same home, expecting babies and planning our lives together. It'd just be more official, and I'd finally get to check that "married" box on the forms at work that were taunting me. Yeah, I could do this. I could get married. In fact, I think I was even looking forward to it.


	15. Chapter 15

This is not Beta'd and I wrote the last half nearly asleep, so read at your own grammar error risk. Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been feeling well.

 **Chapter 15: Who's your Daddy?**

Our wedding was coming along nicely. My mother was put out that we were doing it so fast. She said she would have preferred it to be after the babies were born and a much larger affair. Renee, Bella's mom, was just excited and eager to get their pastor to wed us. We decided on a small family church wedding. We were doing it on Friday night, before our spring break started. Bella was huge, and it was very clear she was carrying twins. I could only guess they'd had a growth spurt.

Bella's mother helped her find a dress that draped over her belly nicely. When her father helped her waddle down the aisle, she was giggling. Her tummy bounced, as our wiggling babies shared their excitement about our union. The ceremony was short and sweet, but perfect all the same. We would have had to get Bella a chair to sit through it, if it had been any longer.

We went back to our condo and had a quiet dinner with our family. Well, I should say with our parents. Truth was, my sister wasn't invited to our wedding. The day before, my father had overheard her trying to convince her friend, Tamara, to stop our wedding and insist her baby was mine. It wasn't. I'd never been anywhere near Tamara. Tanya's conniving caused her invitation to be revoked, her internet access to be blocked and her phone taken away. I was sure she was dying of boredom at home. I never mentioned a word of that mess to Bella, because I didn't want to upset her.

I didn't know why my little sister was being a tyrannical lunatic, attempting to mess up my life. She'd been upset with me ever since I had moved out of my parents' house. She didn't grasp the concept of their home being almost an hour away from my college campus. As it was, it was forty-five minutes away from my dad's work. They liked the neighborhood, though, so he commuted.

My sister was in her senior year in high school and wasn't happy about my parents' plan to move into our building. Once she graduated, they wouldn't need to stay in the neighborhood with the good schools anymore. I was sure they expected her to go to college here. Without her friends to hang out with in the neighborhood, she might just get bored enough to go.

Bella had been asked to help out at some bible camp over spring break, back in Forks where she had grown up. I really didn't want to go, but she looked so hopeful, when she begged me to go with her. She had wanted to introduce me as her husband to everyone. I had to admit, I was really enjoying introducing her as my wife. Even the cashier at the grocery store was a good sport about letting me brag about my girl. When I told her Bella was my wife and we were having twins, she congratulated us and wished Bella good luck with her delivery. There was just something about the word wife that made me giddy when I said it.

It was the morning we were supposed to leave for Forks. I had our bags packed and by the front door. Bella had spent the better part of the last hour looking for her "spirit beads." Apparently, they were vital to her bible camp status. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't what she held up when she cheered, "Found them!"

What she had found was a leather lace necklace that was loaded down with not only "spirit beads," but all manner of weird objects, such as feathers, dried clay figurines, and papier mache flowers. She put is on proudly and announced she was ready to go.

We opened our door to my sister, Tanya. I didn't know why she was here, but I could guess. She had a stroller with a baby in it. To make things worse, it looked like she had tried to die the baby's hair to my color. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at her.

"You need to take responsibility for your son. I tried to stop the wedding. You should be marrying my best friend and taking care of your son, not Bella."

"I don't know your friend. I'm not the father to her baby. I'd never sleep with any of your friends, because they're way too young for me, Tanya. Stop lying and take this kid back to his mother. She's probably going to strangle you for dying his hair."

"Okay, I'll admit to the dying of his hair, but that doesn't change anything. You're still his father, Edward. Tamara has been doing this all on her own, because she knows you won't help her. She was worried you'd get in trouble, because she was only seventeen when you got her pregnant, and you're so much older. She didn't want you to go to jail, but she finally confessed it was you."

"Tanya, I didn't have sex with your friend! I've never even met her, ever, in my whole life. That child is not mine. Now take him home. We're leaving, so get out of the way."

"It was at the New Year's party. Not this past one, but the year before. We snuck a couple of bottles and chugged them before mom could find us. I told Tamara she had to spend the night, because she was too drunk to drive home. She went to what she thought was a guestroom, but it ended up being your room. You got her pregnant, Edward. She's eighteen now, so you shouldn't get in trouble for having sex with her. You have to start paying child support, though."

"Tanya, you're insane. That is _not_ my kid. I didn't screw anyone last year at the party. Your friend is lying. Now get out of my way," I said, pushing the stroller back with my suitcase. We had to get going.

"This isn't over, Edward. You should be with Tamara. You need to take care of your son. I won't let you get away with this!" Tanya threatened.

Bella followed me to the car silently. I hated that she had seen the fight I'd had with my sister. There was no way that kid was mine. I didn't know why Tanya was trying to cause all of this drama. Bella didn't say anything when I loaded the car, or helped her into it. She didn't say anything when I pulled into traffic or made it onto the highway. Her silence was killing me. "That isn't my kid, Bella. I don't know why my sister is saying it is, but he's not mine."

She let out a sigh and rubbed her belly. The kids shifted and kicked, moving around her tummy. I reached over to feel them, and she covered my hand with hers, moving it to the spots where they were kicking.

"Do you believe me?" I finally asked her.

"I believe that you believe you're not the father."

"I'm not!" I defended.

"Edward, I have a set of twins here who are proof that you could be. I think you should get a DNA test to be sure. It'll ease my mind and shut your sister up when it comes back negative."

"I didn't have sex with her friend, Bella."

"But you don't know if _she_ had sex with _you_. I'm sure you were drunk and possibly passed out and vulnerable. I had sex with you, and you didn't know it. Who's to say she didn't do the same."

Now I was the silent one. I didn't want her to be right. Apparently, I was a deep sleeper, since I had slept through having sex with Bella. Tanya's little friends frequently had crushes on me. The immature little brat might have tried to do something with me when I had been out, so she could trap me.

"Will you please get tested?" Bella begged.

"Fine, I'll tell Tanya I want a DNA test after we get back from bible camp."

"Thank you, Edward. I know you don't believe he's your son, but it's best to know for sure."

"Yeah, yeah," I griped and pushed down on the accelerator. Maybe if we got there faster, she'd drop the subject. I didn't like thinking about someone taking advantage of me. Ironic, I know, considering how things had come about with Bella and I. I was just relieved it turned out Bella loved me, too, or we could have had one nasty mess on our hands.

I had never been to bible camp. I didn't know what to expect, but my wife's enthusiasm was probably my biggest surprise, next to how popular she was. It seemed like every freaking kid knew "Ms. Bella." It turned out she had helped with summer and spring break bible camp every year since she had turned sixteen, and before that, she had attended it.

This wasn't a sleepover camp, it was a day camp. There was a lot of singing, dancing and clapping. I did find the little skits the kids did entertaining. The arts and crafts explained where all the knickknacks on my wife's necklace had come from.

When it came time to be split up into teams to play Bible Jeopardy, kids actual fought to get on her team. Apparently, she was the best coach and undefeated.

Bella had never come off as religious. I would have never guessed she was. We had engaged in premarital sex, a lot. I was pretty sure that was frowned upon, and she had been experienced before I had gotten my hands on her. She didn't really swear, but she didn't break out into prayer like her mom, either. I hoped she was a happy medium between her mom and dad. Charlie just seemed to be dragged along for the religious ride when it came to Renee.

I believed in God, but I was fine with leaving it at just that. I had a feeling Bella might not be cool with a flat acknowledgement and nothing else. The way she sang the Father Abraham and Noah songs made me thinks she'd want to be more involved. She seemed to really get into it, doing the motions and silly dance moves that went with them. Thankfully, they were easy to learn, because they were the kid's favorite songs. We sang them every day.

I was kind of thrown, when I listened to her pray. I realized I had never heard her pray. Her mom prayed up a storm, but Bella led the prayer a couple of times at the start of activities she was leading, and she was as good as Renee.

I did find the one time a child said the prayer hilarious, when they asked for Ms. Bella to lose weight, so she wouldn't be fat anymore. When she explained that she was pregnant with twins, it looked like the kid didn't fully believe her. The other children were excited for us, though.

We were staying at her parents' house at night. Thankfully, they had put a queen-sized bed in her old room for us. I did find the amount of Jesus picture in their house a bit shocking. I had also counted fifty-seven crosses. Apparently, her mother was a collector.

I lay in bed next to Bella, trying to avoid the eyes of Jesus. We weren't having sex with him watching, that was for dang sure. "Did you lose your virginity in here?" I asked out of the blue.

She looked at me and laughed. "No, why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering if you had enough nerve to fornicate in front of Him," I pointed at the creepy picture of Jesus. At least I think it was supposed to be Jesus. I didn't know who had come up with His likeness in that one, but I had a feeling He didn't look like the guy on the wall they were calling Jesus.

She giggled at me. "Getting a bit religious on me now, are you?"

"I think this week has proven who's the most religious in our little family," I said, rubbing her tummy.

She snuggled into my side. "I know, who knew you could out Abraham me. Your enthusiasm is commendable. I'll bet they ask us back for summer camp. I'll have had the babies by then. We can come down for a visit, and you can go work at the camp. I'll give you my Jeopardy flash cards, so you can train the team."

"I'm not going to bible camp on my own, babe. I love you, and I'm cool with all your worship or whatever, but I think I'm just going to take a passive role."

"A passive role?" she asked appalled.

"I'll say amen, and if you want to take the kids to church, I'm cool with that. I'll even join you on Christmas and Easter."

"You want to raise our kids to be Chreasters?" she shouted at me.

"I thought you were Christian." Was I saying amen to some other God when Renee prayed? Was that why the picture in Bella's room was so creepy?

"I am a Christian. I want our kids to be more involved in church. I enjoyed it a lot growing up. I want them to have that, too," she huffed.

"We've never gone to church, though. Can't we just keep on doing what we're doing?"

She let out a sigh and rolled away from me. "We'll discuss this when the kids are older."

"I won't stop you from taking the kids to church, Bella. I just don't really believe in the whole group worship thing."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she snapped. "Have you called Tanya?"

I had call her on a break. She remained adamant that the child was mine. Tamara was hesitant, though. When Tanya told her about the DNA testing, she said she didn't want to do it. Her denial was just more proof to me that she was lying to Tanya about her child's parentage.

"Yeah, Tamara doesn't want to do the testing. Tanya is gonna work on her. I have a feeling she'd go as far as stealing the baby's DNA. Her denial just proves that her claim is a bunch of crap."

"That may be so, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

When we proved they were lying, they would be sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta'd by the beautiful Dollybigmomma.**

 **Check out our books**

 _ **Phantom Scars**_ **and** _ **Home is Wherever You Are**_ **.**

 **Our penname is a mix between our names,**

 **Rose Von Barnsley. Check us out.**

 **Starting May 24 2016, A Life Unplanned will be .99 for 78 hours and then go up a dollar and be $1.99 for 78 hours. Take advantage of the sale!**

 **Chapter 16: Rewarding Good Deeds**

It was the last day of bible camp. I hated to admit it, but I had actually had fun. I'd never gone to a camp as a kid, not even a day camp. After spending a week with the kids, I could see why Bella was attached to them. Their little faces lit up when we walked in the door. They'd cheer for us and sing extra loud. There were a couple with a bit of attitude, but I dismissed it as the standard teenage angst of fourteen-year-olds. Surprisingly, what attitude they'd have with the older leaders, they didn't seem to have with Bella and me.

I was awarded spirit beads to put on my necklace, which Bella made sure I got on the first day. It had a medallion that read "Spring into the Bible" and the year on it. Everyone received a medallion to add to their necklace. It explained why Bella's was so laden with charms. Kids received beads for sharing their testimony, memorizing scriptures, participating in skits, playing Jeopardy, doing good deeds, and praying. All of us counselors had a pocket full of them to pass out to kids. A few were really competitive and wanted to have the most. No one had more than Bella, though. What I didn't realize was her extra-long spirit bead necklace was actually two tied together to accommodate all she had earned.

"My back is killing me, honey. Can you lead the final song? I'll give you a bead," Bella said, trying to entice me.

I did actually like leading the kids in their goofy songs. It was fun to watch them all get crazy and jump around. Besides, I could use another spirit bead. My necklace looked sparse next to Bella's. I suppose everyone's looked sparse next to hers. This year, instead of making it longer, she tied dangling pieces to it to string the beads on, giving herself a beaded fringe.

The kids were dismissed to gather up their crafts and things after our closing song and prayer. I'd never seen so many kids fight over who got to pray. It was a last-ditch effort to get that extra bead and beat out their buddies. I smiled as I watched them all run out of the room to look for their things. I was amazed to see so many kids who were happy to be at church.

When I had been younger, my mom would take us on occasion. I remembered it feeling like torture. Sitting for so long was boring, and fidgeting too much got my ear flicked. Tanya and I ended up irritating each other the whole time. I think that was what ultimately made my mother give up on taking us so often. It was down to just Christmas and Easter, and now it wasn't even that. All in all, I think I'd gotten the gist of it. There was a God, and he loved us. That was all I really think anyone needed, but I had a feeling Bella had a more encompassing view of religion. I figured I'd talk to Charlie and see how he handled dealing with Renee's overzealous faith.

"Mr. Edward, Mr. Edward!" a couple of my younger students chanted, as they came running toward me. "We've made you some stuff to put on your necklace," Carrie, an eight-year-old, said proudly. She held up a glitter-covered star, and her twin sister, Mary, held up a planet.

"Thank you, I'll put them on right now," I said, slipping off my necklace and looping them on, one on each side. "What do you think?" I asked, modeling it.

"Perfect," the twins said in unison. "We'll make you more next year!" they hollered back, as they ran off.

Bella came walking up, sporting new charms as well. She was gifted a moon and sun. "I see the Miller twins found you. How do you like your new bling?"

"It's pretty cool," I answered, looking down at my new gift.

"It's feels good to be a favorite counselor, doesn't it," she said, picking up her purse. She headed for the car, not saying another word on it. I had a feeling she was going to push going to the bible camp again.

I really needed to talk to Charlie about how to deal with this. When we got back to the house on Friday evening, Charlie was just getting home from work.

"Nice beads, looks like you did good," he complimented me with a smirk.

I took them off a shoved them in Bella's purse that was sitting by the door. "Can we talk before Bella and I leave?"

He grinned widely, like he already knew what the subject would be. "Sure, let me change real quick, and we can sit on the back porch out of earshot of the women in the kitchen. I'm assuming you don't want them to hear, right?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you on the porch," I said and rushed outside, so I would have a chance to think up a way to ask him my question and not insult him at the same time.

He came out and plopped down on the rocker with a bottle of beer. "Alright, out with it, boy. What has you freaked out now?"

"How do you handle Renee being so religious?"

"Simple, I let her do her own thing, and it makes her happy," he answered plainly.

"What if she's pushing you to do stuff you don't want to?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "Bella's wanting to go to church on Sunday's again, isn't she?"

I nodded yes. "But I don't go. I believe in God, but I don't want to go to church."

"Alright, tell me this, do you believe in your marriage?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. "Yeah…"

He chuckled. "Do you believe you love your wife and want to have a happy marriage?"

"Of course, doesn't everybody?" I answered.

"Okay, so church usually last for about an hour a week. Well, they may do more stuff during the week, but we're not involved in that," he waved off. "The fact is…all they're really asking is one hour a week. Do you take my daughter out on dates?" he asked. I didn't know where he was going with that.

"Yeah, I try to fit them in."

"Okay, do you always do things you both like, or do you sometimes do things you like and others do things she likes?"

"The last one. We have different interests."

"Exactly. You have different interests, but you enjoy each other's company while you're out."

I nodded yes.

"Church is the same thing, but with less effort. It's one hours a week, really not much at all in the whole scheme of things. It makes my wife happy when we go. We have dates on the weekend that last longer than an hour. We don't always do things she likes, or I like, we take turns making our spouse happy. The point is, boy, it doesn't matter what you believe when it comes to religion, but it does when it comes to your marriage. Do you believe your marriage is worth one hour a week?"

"Uh…yeah…so you're saying I have to go to church, even if I don't want to?"

"No, I'm saying if you went, it'd make your wife happy. You don't have to go, boy, but if you choose to attend, it'd make her happy. All religion aside, have you ever seen a chick flick?"

I nodded yes.

"I'm assuming the girl chose the movie," he stated, and I nodded again. "Okay, you went to a movie, one you knew you wouldn't like, to make a girl happy. Church is basically the same thing. You may not like it, but your girl does, and it cheers her up and makes her happy when you go together. You don't have to believe in God, Edward, you just have to believe your wife is worth making happy, and your marriage is worth the extra boost she'll get from you going with her. Believe me, they can be very appreciative when it comes to you going to church. There's a reason I like to be home for church on Sundays, and it's not for the sermon, but the service I get afterwards," he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Even though I'd hate to admit it, he was right. My marriage was more important than one hour a week. It was worth it in the end. I guess I'd be attending church.

We were packing up, so we'd be ready to leaving first thing in the morning to head home, when Tanya called.

"Tamera's sticking to her guns about not doing the DNA test. She's really pissing me off," Tanya huffed.

"That's because she lied, Sis. I'd never touch your friends. The only reason I'm even requesting a DNA test is because Bella insisted. She knows what a heavy sleeper I can be, and she's worried Tamera might've done something to me in my sleep. The test is not going to come back with me as the father. If it does, it's because she did something to me while I was passed out. I do drink heavily at the New Year's party, but I'd never be impaired enough to willingly do anything with one of your friends," I explained.

Tanya was surprisingly silent.

"Are you okay, Sis?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was calling to let you know I have a test kit. Don't worry, Edward, I'll get DNA from her son. As soon as you get home, call me, and I'll bring it to you," she promised.

Her tone seemed to change, as if the weight of the situation was really sinking in. I was glad she was starting to be a bit more reasonable. I just hoped she stayed that way. I truly did love my sister. She could be a pain in the ass, but I loved her. I hadn't understood at the time why she had hated Bella so much when I'd brought her home, but now that I thought back on it, her behavior had changed when I'd introduced Bella to the family. I could only guess Tanya had planned to set me up with her supposed friend. I had a feeling Tanya wasn't going to be happy with her friend when she found out she was lying.

Her jabbing comments about me taking responsibility for my part in Bella's pregnancy made more sense, now that I knew she thought I wasn't taking responsibility for her friend's kid. I was looking forward to resolving the issue as soon as possible.

Bella readied for bed and lay down, waiting for me. Once I was off the phone, I snuggled up to her and let my hand rest on the twins. I loved feeling them move.

"What'd Tanya say?" she asked.

"She has a kit and will have the DNA ready to send in when we get back. She's going to bring the kit over so we can add mine in."

"Do you think she'd tamper with it?" she worried.

"No, my sister can be a brat, but I think she truly believes her friend. She's going to lose it on Tamera when she finds out she lied. My sister can be a bitch, but she's also very protective of me. That's why I thought she was just jealous of you when I brought you home. She was actually pissed at me for fathering her friend's kid and not taking responsibility. I know it's hard to tell, but I really do believe she's on my side, honey."

"Okay, but if the test comes back positive, can we please run a second test we buy and send in ourselves to be sure? I know you trust your sister, but…"

"That's fine, Bella, but I'm pretty confident it'll come back with a negative result," I tried to comfort her.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I love you," she said, kissing me goodnight.

"Night, I love you to, babe." I did love her, enough to get a second test, and to go to church one hour a week. Charlie was right. I did so much to keep Bella happy, what was one more little thing.

"Do you have a church in Seattle?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me confused.

"We can't drive down here for church every weekend. You wanted to go to church. I was just wondering if you had one picked out yet."

"I had a few in mind. Did you want to look with me?" she asked, testing the waters.

"No, you find one you like." When I said those words, her face fell. "Just make sure they only have one hour or less sermons. I don't want to stay longer than that."

She jumped on me…well, as much as a seven-and-a-half-month pregnant woman could. "Really?" she asked excitedly. Her eyes were lit up. She was radiating joy. I could see why Charlie gave in so easily.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

She started kissing me, and then she began working her way down my body. I was doing my best to ignore the bad depiction of Jesus, who was staring at me. "I'm married, this is allowed," I thought in its direction.

Then Bella started tugging on my pants and kissing lower. Her mouth stole my focus. I suddenly didn't care what picture was in the room with us or how long I had to sit in church. My wife was happy, and she was showing it. Unfortunately, I realized I needed to stay quiet. We were in her father's house after all. I pulled her up on my lap, so she could ride me. She was so sensitive, though. She knew she was being too loud, so she took off her shirt and bit down on it.

I couldn't wait until we got home, so we could be loud again without worry. I had a feeling I was really going to enjoy Sunday evenings.


	17. Chapter 17

**Check out our books,** _ **Phantom Scars**_ **and** _ **Home is Wherever You Are**_ **.**

 **Our penname is a mix between our names,** **Rose Von Barnsley. Check us out.**

 **Starting May 24 2016,** _ **A Life Unplanned**_ **will be .99 for 78 hours and then go up a dollar and be $1.99 for 78 hours. Take advantage of the sale!**

 **Chapter 17: Pins and Needles**

Finding a church seemed to be a little more challenging than I thought it would be. I just assumed you could go to any one and call it good. Apparently, there was usually a list of beliefs each church held, which were available to the public. Since I wasn't necessarily going to church for religious reasons, I really didn't care, but judging by the number of pamphlets scattered all over my house, I was pretty sure Bella did care.

She might have been trying to keep herself distracted from the looming DNA results. They were due back any day now. I knew the DNA Tanya had collected from Tamera's baby was legit, because she had been sentenced to community service and had a restraining order put against her for taking it without Tamera's permission.

I went to court with Tanya to give my support, and she explained to the judge why she had done what she had. He commended her commitment to finding out the truth and went light on her. The restraining order was put in place to protect my sister as much as Tamera. Tanya was a bit of a hothead and needed to not have any more confrontations with her.

The judge did order a DNA test to be done to put the matter to rest once and for all. He had asked me about my relationship with Tamera. I explained I didn't really know her at all and told him that if the child was mine, it was because she had taken advantage of me while I had been passed out on New Years. I didn't think he was inclined to believe my story, but he was happy that I wanted to submit to the DNA test.

I wanted the matter settled once and for all myself. Mentally, I was a mess, though. If he was my kid, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't have the desire to take him, but I didn't want some messed up girl raising him, either. There was no way I would ask Bella to take him in. I just prayed she was wrong about me sleeping through Tamera using me.

It was funny how I suddenly found prayer very useful. I just hoped God knew how to settle things out, so I'd still get to be with my girl. I didn't know what would happen with me and Bella if the test came back positive. She said _we_ would handle it together, but we had never discussed what handling it meant. I just hoped there was nothing to handle.

I watched as Bella wiped down the counter for the tenth time. She was upset about something, but hadn't said a word. "Have you checked the mail?" she asked me. I knew she was asking if the DNA results had come in yet.

"The mail doesn't come for another hour. Do you need help with the counter?" I asked.

"Does it look like I need help?" she snapped and then burst into tears. Her mood swings had been getting worse.

I pulled her into my arms instead of getting upset with her. I led her to the couch to cuddle. My hand found my crowded babies, and I smiled as they wiggled.

"I want to be the only one to have your babies," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You are, honey. You'll see." I decided to try and change the topic to a more painful one…for me at least. "Have you done any more planning for the baby showers?" Yes, showers with an "S."

"The one your mother is throwing in town will take place on Saturday, and the one for your work will take place the Friday before that. Did you finish picking things out online for the registry?"

She had picked out everything we needed. I had sat down with her for half of it and let her show me the stuff. I did like the teddy bear theme she went with. It was sort of gender neutral for the kids. They would be sharing a room for a while, so it had to fit the both of them. I had pointed out a few things which I thought were cool, and she put them on the registry, too. She gave me the login information, so I could add more things if I wanted to, but I honestly didn't know what babies needed.

"I'm finished adding to the registry. Have you checked on it lately?" I asked. I realized when you logged in, you could see what had been purchased and what hadn't. From what I could see, quite a bit had been purchased, and we still had another week before the baby shower in Forks took place as well. She was right to tell me not to worry about getting things until after the showers. It looked like people had taken mercy on us and had purchased the bassinets, car seats, bouncy seats, and I was pretty sure my parents had bought the furniture. All sorts of baby bedding and accessories had been purchased, along with a huge amount of diapers. I was really grateful for the multiple baby showers.

"We might need to put a few more things on it. I was trying not to look greedy and ask for an insane amount of things, but there are very few items available left to be purchased. I guess I could add breast pads and nursing bras to it, maybe some diaper rash ointment and more baby soap?" she said with a shrug.

"Sounds good, I'll get the laptop." I was relieved I was able to distract her from the mail coming. Picking out baby things always cheered her up. She could have been obnoxious and asked for outrageous gifts, but she was frugal and thought of the people who would be buying them. The people in her small town weren't rich, but she knew they'd want to get her something. I was pretty sure it was them who had bought up all the diapers, baby outfits and other miscellaneous things. The more expensive things that were over fifty dollars had probably all been purchased by people at work or my mother's rich friends.

My mother had told everyone we had eloped, but would have a reception to celebrate our marriage after the babies were born. Apparently, not inviting the socialites was offensive. I was glad they hadn't been there for our wedding, but Bella was fine with giving my mother one night, later on, to show us off to her friends. That was how Bella saw it, at least. I had a feeling Bella was going to make future social gatherings a lot more tolerable.

Her due date was only three weeks away. At this point, if she went into labor, they wouldn't stop it. I just hoped we made it to all the baby showers before the kids showed up.

Her professors were very understanding, or maybe they just didn't want her going into labor in their class. She had taken most of her finals early and had one more scheduled for tomorrow. I was grateful she was able to salvage the semester and get more credits towards her Masters degree. My father said not to push her to go back to school, but I didn't want to keep her from doing it, either.

The call button buzzed on our front door. "It's me, I see the mail lady coming up. Let me in and come get the mail," Tanya called, putting Bella's mind back on that stupid DNA test. I really hoped it came, but then again, I didn't want it to come if it was bad news.

I kissed Bella's head and went to get my sister and the mail.

The mail lady was extremely slow. I could only assume she was exhausted from working all day by the time she came to our condos, because I'd seen snails move faster than her. Tanya was dancing around her, trying to see if she had something that looked like it held DNA results in her basket. That earned Tanya a few glares. The woman finally picked up a bundle of mail and shoved it in my box and locked it shut before moving to the next set of boxes for the lower floor.

I would swear Tanya was about to snatch the keys from my hands as I opened the box. When I pulled the mail out, I had to hold it over my head to keep it away from her, so I could actually look at it. My heart stopped, when I saw the envelope from the lab. Once Tanya saw my face, she knew it had come. She started bouncing around, trying harder to get it.

"Just stop it already. I'm opening this up with my wife!" I snapped at her.

She sagged, upset. She had explained to me that Tamera had made up a huge lie about how we had been in a secret relationship for years. We had apparently kept it secret, so I wouldn't get in trouble because of the age difference. Tamera produced a few things to prove it was all true, which had me worried that she might have been stalking me. She pressured Tanya into helping her buy baby items, since the child was supposedly her nephew. Tanya had told me she'd spent hundreds on the kid, but she never gave Tamera cash.

Tanya had become upset with me, because she'd thought I had moved away when I'd found out her friend was pregnant with my kid. Then I supposedly had started ignoring her and stopped taking her phone calls. She had told Tanya I had been helping her at first, but I had stopped. I honestly didn't know what sucker Tamera had been taking advantage of, but apparently he had cut her off, and so she had decided to go after my family through Tanya.

Bella was waiting anxiously at the door. "So, did it come?" she asked, fidgeting nervously.

I handed it to her. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to open it. I held Tanya back, to keep her from snatching it away from Bella. I felt Bella should be the one to open it, because she was the one who had originally pushed to have a DNA test in the first place.

She stared at the envelope in her hand like it was a snake. She finally gave in to Tanya's chanting for her to open it and broke the seal. We quickly crowded around her, as she unfolded the letter.

Tanya's eyes must have focused on the part with the results first, because she shouted, "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

My eyes were still searching the page as well. There were numbers and lines. Shouldn't the results be at the very top in bold letters? I heard Bella start sobbing, and she hugged me hard. Now the letter was completely out of view, and I didn't know if she was crying because she was happy or sad.

"What did it say?" I finally cried, holding my girl in my arms.

"You're not the father. Not even remotely close," she said, sounding relieved.

I kissed her hard, happy the mess was over with. I still felt bad for that little boy and the sucker who had fathered him with Tamera. I really hoped they looked further into his parentage and got her some mental help.

Tanya looked like she was about to go find her ex-friend and rip her head off. I needed to talk her down before she ended up in jail. "Tanya, chill out, it's over," I said, grabbing her arm to keep her from leaving.

She burst into tears and shook her head no. "I was so angry at you for so long. I was so sure you'd led her on and used her. I'm so sorry," she cried.

Why did women have to cry so much?

She suddenly pulled away from me and hugged Bella. "I'm so sorry. I thought he was ruining everything. I thought she was my friend. I'm sorry-"

Bella cut her off. "Apology accepted. Now, let's focus on taking care of our babies. You're going to be an aunt for real, twice over. I hope you're ready for the responsibility."

Bella gave her an encouraging smile. She was going to be a great mom. I was thankful she had married me. I couldn't wait to get fully settled in with our little family and start our life together. I had a feeling things were going to be great from here on out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Our book,** _ **Home is Wherever You Are**_ **, is out in print. You can order your copy on Amazon or Barnes and Noble. Look for it under our penname, Rose von Barnsley!**

 **Beta'd by Dollybigmomma.**

 **Chapter 18: Moving On**

 **BELLA**

All hell seemed to break loose while we were in Forks. Tanya had taken what Edward had told her to heart. The realization that Tamera had been lying sunk in slowly, but it had sunk in nonetheless.

Edward's sordid past with women was what had first made Tanya believe Edward would be willing to screw her friend. The fact that Tamera had produced proof that they had been in a secret relationship was what had made Tanya believe her. Tamera had insisted Edward had only gone on a few dates with other girls to cover their relationship. None of them had made it past the second date, because he was supposedly in love with her.

She had stolen a sweatshirt of his, a jersey and a pair of boxer shorts. She had stalked Edward and had a few pictures of him. She had said they were taken on dates they had gone on. They had been taken on dates alright, but they weren't dates they had gone on together. The pictures were of Edward holding two things of cotton candy at a fair, on a beach holding a pair of women's sandals in his hand and of him sitting alone at a restaurant table. There was a woman's handbag and a lipstick stain on the cup sitting across from him.

Apparently, Tamera had gone so far as to get a pair of sandals matching the pair he had been holding, and she had bought a handbag that looked like the purse in the picture. She'd used them for a while before showing the pictures to Tanya. It was about three months later when Tamera had turned up pregnant and insisted it was Edward's baby.

Edward had just moved to the city to be closer to school. He'd known that getting his Masters would mean more intensive work. He'd had no idea Tamera had lied to Tanya, crying about him leaving her and running away from the responsibility of his baby. Tanya had wanted to tell her parents about the baby, sure they'd help Tamera out, but Tamera pointed out that with the age difference, and her still being underage, Edward would be at risk for prosecution. She supposedly still loved Edward, and hoped he'd come around and take responsibility for his baby. Tamera was truly delusional.

The few snide remarks Tanya had made when we had first met made sense now. She had commented on him taking responsibility for our baby, when he'd said he had bought my maternity clothes. She had also talked about his other relationships, hoping to chase me away, so Edward would go back to Tamera. It pissed her off more, when Edward acted like he didn't know her friend. The truth was, he really didn't know her. She had been introduced to him in passing once or twice, but Edward had never taken notice of her and didn't bother to remember her name or face.

Tanya didn't understand why Tamera had refused to do a DNA test. She had insisted that with proof, Tamera could collect child support. Tanya had been using her allowance and part of her saving to support her supposed nephew. Tanya and Edward weren't rich, but their parents were well off and did take care of them financially. Tamera knew that and did her best to take advantage of her friend.

Tanya had made good on her promise to steal the DNA if need be. After repeated refusals by Tamera to allow the test, Tanya decided to break into her home. She knew where a key was hidden and snuck inside in the middle of the night. She went straight to the nursery. She had a swab from a DNA kit and used it on the little boy. It obviously woke him up, causing him to cry and alert his mother to Tanya's presence. Once Tamera realized what Tanya was doing, she called the police and fought with Tanya, trying to get the swab away from her.

Tanya had shoved Tamera away, but was caught by the police before she could escape. There was no bruising on Tamera, and Tanya was still a minor, which was why she had been able to get off with such a light sentence.

She knew then that Tamera had been lying for sure. Tanya had used her one call to contact Edward and apologize to him.

I remembered that night clearly. We had been dead asleep, when Edward's phone rang. He almost didn't answer it, because it was three o'clock in the morning. He picked it up begrudgingly, but sat straight up in bed when he heard his little sister's voice. He was throwing clothes on in a panic and finally told me what was going on, once he was off the phone and nearly dressed. He called his parents to meet him at the station.

He was headed out the door, when I insisted he wait for me to get dressed so I could go with him. I could tell he was torn between going to his sister and waiting for me, so I dressed as fast as I could, which sadly wasn't very fast, being as pregnant as I was. He had wrapped his arm around me and rushed me to the elevator. He drove like a madman, but I kept my mouth shut. He ushered me into the station and pointed me to a seat, while he asked about his sister. Esme and Carlisle arrived about twenty minutes later.

They were furious, because Tanya had snuck out and taken one of their cars without permission. It was that night they learned about Tamera's accusations. It tore Edward apart, when they asked him if what Tamera was claiming could have possibly been true. He had looked over at me and quietly confessed that it was possible she might have taken advantage of him while he had been passed out. He thankfully hadn't told them we had come up with that theory, because he had slept through me having sex with him. I didn't want them to think I had gotten pregnant on purpose.

Esme had been furious and wanted to press criminal charges against Tamera, but proving anything had happened would have been impossible, especially with her fabricated evidence of their fake relationship. Our family lawyer advised against it, since it was still possible that she could press countercharges against him for statutory rape.

The judge had ordered Tamera to submit her son's DNA for testing, but I didn't think he believed Edward was innocent. I was sure he had thought Edward was trying to cover up his misdeeds, because he had a pregnant wife. The fact of the matter was, if Edward actually had been the father, there was a good chance the courts could have convicted him of a crime he hadn't committed.

Tanya came over every day, just before the mail was due to be delivered. I watched as she paced the floor and sometimes broke down in tears, crying that it was all her fault Edward was in that mess.

She saw all the research I had been doing on local churches and asked about them. I told her I was trying to find a church I thought Edward would like, something between new age, but still conservative. I didn't want rock bands, but nothing too orthodox, either. I was surprised when she offered to help me look for a church.

I'd seen her eyeing the ultrasound pictures of the twins. "What are you going to name them?" she asked one day.

"We don't know yet."

"Were you really going give them up for adoption?" she asked with a bit of fire in her eyes.

"I was under the impression Edward didn't want them. I'd never abort them, so adoption was the only answer. I honestly considered running away and raising the kids on my own several times, not sure if I'd be able to give them up. I didn't want to force Edward to be a father if he didn't want to be one."

"He wants to be one, though. He's all excited and fusses over you like a weirdo. He's changed a lot."

"For the better, I think," I said, defending my man.

She sank back in the couch and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're good for him. My parents seem to like you."

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew his parents approved of our marriage. Esme was over the moon about her baby boy settling down and giving her grandchildren.

"Did you know they're moving into our building?" I tested out.

She let out a resigned huff. "Yes, thank heavens I'll be able to finish out my senior year before they move. I think leaving our old neighborhood might be a good thing. Word's gotten around that I went after Tamera. I guess it's frowned upon to attack mothers in their baby's nursery. I'm ready for the change of scenery."

"I'm sorry you're going through that."

"My brother's worth it. We got what we wanted in the end. I just wish the dang test would show up already."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for it to show up. If they press charges against him…" I sighed, rubbing my tummy.

"Hey, my parents and I have your back. We'll help you take care of the twins if something happens with Edward."

"You'd help?" I chuckled in disbelief.

"They're family. I think I've proven I'd do anything for family," she defended. "You're family, too," she tacked on softly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I hope you can forgive me some day."

I hadn't warmed up to her right away. Her constant presence and eventual doting over me had softened me up. She had taken her cues from Edward. She saw how much he worried over me and started to do the same. It was hard to hold a grudge and in the end. I knew it would hurt me more than it'd hurt her if I didn't let it go.

I didn't know when Esme and Carlisle were moving in, but I had a feeling Esme would be moving in sooner rather than later. I think after the relief of Edward not being the father of Tamera's baby, the reality of our own children's arrival sank in. I overheard Edward freaking out to his mother about not knowing what to do when the kids cried. He knew I'd need recovery time, but he didn't know how he was going to handle the kids on his own while I slept. The fact that he would even consider trying to handle the babies on his own so I could sleep made me love him even more.

The baby shower at his work was insane. I was pretty sure everyone knew Edward was the boss's son, and they were trying to make a good impression. I had thought the Cullen's had bought the furniture, but it turned out it was a couple of higher level managers trying to outdo each other. One even bought a pair of rockers that matched the furniture set we had on our wish list. I hadn't put the matching rocker on the wish list, let alone two of them, because they wanted three hundred dollars for just one. I thought that was unreasonable for a chair. I had planned on using the old rocker at my parents' house, but I guess they'd get to keep it.

It became apparent that the whole dang company had probably bought up the registry. I had no idea what anyone else had bought us. I could only guess they had decided to get something unique. All of the baby equipment had been purchased by the people at work as well: bedding, swings, slings, bouncers, saucers, strollers, high chairs, car seats, etc. There was literally nothing left for anyone to buy. On top of all that, we received fifteen boxes of diapers and wipes, and enough clothes to outfit both kids for a year. They had apparently seen that those had been on the list, and when they saw they had already been purchased, they just decided to buy more. Thankfully, some of people had had the foresight to buy some of the diapers and clothes in larger sizes.

Edward looked a lot more relieved, when we brought the stuff home and started putting things away and together.

"I told you not to worry about getting things until after the baby shower. Of course, I didn't think we'd make out this well. You're definitely helping me with the thank you cards. We're going to have to put all these people on the list for our reception, too."

He started kissing my neck, distracting me from my task. It didn't take much for him to distract me lately, but it had been a bit more complicated to have sex with the twins in the way. He was all for being creative, though. "We're not having sex in the nursey," I hummed through a kiss.

"We'd better move to the bedroom, then."

I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. It was crazy that he still wanted me when I was the size of a house, but he did.

"I've got to get it before the babies come. I'll be stuck in a six-week drought then," he said with a pout. It didn't take long for him to make quick work of my clothes. Today had been a good day. I just hoped tomorrow would be as great.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Life Unplanned** **is on sale for the UK on Amazon for .99 until Friday. Get it while you can.**

 **Our pen name is Rose Von Barnsley. Check it out and our other books,** **Phantom Scars** **and** **Home is Wherever You Are** **, too!**

 **Thank you Dollybigmomma for your awesome beta skills.**

 **Chapter 19: Family Matters**

The baby shower at my parents' home was an uncomfortable affair. There wasn't a good turn out, but Bella was oblivious to it. She wasn't used to my parents' huge parties. She'd seen the New Year's party my mother had thrown. Her other parties were usually large and crowded, but it was common knowledge that most people went out of town for the holidays. The turnout was always low to those, and we'd still had a houseful. The fact that our baby shower only had about thirty people at it was bad.

Several people had gotten their noses put out of joint, when they hadn't been invited to our wedding. The lie that we had eloped did nothing to stay their offense. Of course, my little sister getting arrested for breaking and entering and assault did nothing to help my family's reputation. I think my parents were looking forward to leaving the neighborhood. I knew I was looking forward to them leaving as well.

The sick thing about the women who showed up for the shower, was most were girls I had dated. Several made passes at me at the shower, with my pregnant wife across the room. It was a little sickening how slutty they were. One had the nerve to say she should've had me knock her up, so she could have kept me, within ear shot of me. Women could be completely insane sometimes. If Bella noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

My poor mother looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I didn't know why she had thought any of those shallow snobs were real friends. Their snubbing her was hurting her feelings, though, and that pissed me off. The sooner they left, the better.

Maybe she'd drop the idea of throwing a reception for me and Bella. I really didn't want to waste any more time on these people.

"We made out good. I think everyone here bought all the clothes and then some from the registry. I doubt we'll have to buy clothes for the twins for the next year," Bella said, holding up a package of onesies and smiling.

She had no idea that when people bought clothes that weren't on the registry, they were in a way, turning their nose up at her selection. I was sure they had thought her lower-priced picks were beneath them. I internally rolled my eyes at them. I needed to let it go. Bella was happy, and that was all that matter.

I was relieved when the whole twisted affair was over. I gathered up some presents to take to our car. When I opened my trunk, I heard crying. I looked around and was shocked to find it was coming from my backseat. I quickly opened my door to find a little boy strapped in a car seat, red and overheating. I pulled him out and rushed him inside, hoping to cool him down. "Call 911!" I shouted, as I sat him in the kitchen sink. I turned the water on cold and started rinsing his toasty little body.

"What's going on?" my mother cried.

Thankfully, Bella had her wits about her and made the call. "Edward, I need to know what's wrong with the little boy?" she asked.

"Someone put him in our car. I don't know how long he was in there, but it can't be good."

She relayed what had happened over the phone, while getting a cup of water. She handed it to me. "Help him drink this. He's probably dehydrated."

The little boy was still crying, but when I held the cup to his mouth, he settled and gulped it down. It was then I realized he looked familiar. "Get Tanya," I snapped. I had a sick feeling in my gut.

Tanya came in the kitchen, curious to find out what was going on.

"Is this Tamera's kid?" I asked. It must have been, because he reached out to her. It made sense. She was the only familiar face in the bunch.

"Oh, my God, what happened to him? Why is he sopping wet in the sink?" she asked, her eyes accusing.

"Someone left him in the backseat of my car. He nearly died, Tanya. I was trying to cool him off."

The wail of the ambulance sirens came up the drive, and my mother led the paramedics into the kitchen.

"I tried to cool him down. We've given him some water, too," I said, trying to catch them up with what I'd done.

"We'll take it from here," the female paramedic said and headed out the door. She paused and looked back at us. "Is anyone coming with him?"

"I'll go," Tanya volunteered. "You should probably contact his mother, or the police to arrest her for locking her kid in my brother's car." The little boy fussed, reaching for my sister again.

"I'm sure the police are on their way to make a report. We really need one of his parents to come with to authorize treatment for him."

"I suspect CPS will be taking over his case shortly," I snapped. I was pissed someone could hurt a baby like that. My kids weren't even here yet, and I knew I would never risk their lives for anything.

"I'm technically his godmother," Tanya said, surprising us all.

The paramedic seemed to be wavering, but he decided to let Tanya ride with him.

"I'll put a call in to Tamera's mother. I'm sure she'll want to check on her grandson," my mother said, pulling out her phone.

I led Bella over to the couch, needing to be close to her and our babies. "How they doing? Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

She smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss. "We're fine, but I'm worried about that little boy. I don't know what's wrong with Tamera, but she has to be insane to do that to her baby. We need to find out who the real father is to that little boy."

"Tanya would be the only one who'd be able to give us clues on that. She said Tamera wasn't dating anyone while she was faking our relationship, though," I said with a furrowed brow. Apparently, we'd been together for six months before she'd turned up pregnant.

I didn't want to be involved in that mess anymore, but what Tamera had pulled was totally unacceptable.

There was a knock at the door, and my mother let the police officer in. He looked rather uncomfortable, and I wasn't sure why. "Mr. Cullen, I need to ask you where you were this morning."

"I was here with my family. My wife and I spent the night here, and then I helped my mother set up for our baby shower. I was at the party afterwards. Why are you asking me that?"

"Just before you called, Tamera Watkins reported her son missing. She's alleging that you kidnapped him and gave us your vehicle information to put out an Amber alert."

I was livid, and apparently, so was my mother. "That's preposterous. That crazy little bitch needs to be in a mental hospital! She's harassed my son for the last time. I'm calling our lawyer. Like Edward said, he was with us all morning. They got here last night, and I set the house alarm. It would've gone off if he'd tried to leave at any time, since he doesn't know the code to it anymore. We've changed it, because Tamera had figured it out and was stealing things from Edward's old room. There's a DNA test proving that child isn't his. He has twins on the way. He wants nothing to do with that nasty little girl. She needs to be put in jail for child endangerment for leaving her baby in my son's car. Thank heavens we found him in time."

"Are you two the only witnesses who can corroborate his whereabouts this morning?" the cop asked, like he believed I was still guilty.

"No, the caterers and decorators were here all morning. Edward was helping me direct them," my mother snapped defiantly.

The cop let out a sigh and put his book away. "Alright, I'll let you know if I need anything else from you."

"What's going to happen to the little boy? He's not safe with Tamera," Bella worried.

"Child Protective Services will most like be involved. Don't be surprised if they call you," he answered.

"We're fine with that," Bella said with a smile. I think the cop was surprised she was being so nice.

"Alright, thanks for your time," he said and showed himself out.

My mother hadn't been able to get ahold of Tamera's mother and eventually gave up. I had a feeling she was ignoring my mother's calls. Hopefully, she'd at least listen to the messages.

Tanya called us from the hospital and told us Tamera had been arrested. There was video surveillance of her with her son that morning at a bank, before she left her son in my car and went to the police station. Thankfully, the little boy was doing much better and in the custody of his grandmother. Tanya didn't seem pleased with that, though.

My mother brought her home, and Tanya was still upset about the whole mess. "Tamera's mom is just as crazy as Tamera. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who gave her the idea of leaving her kid in the car. We need to find a way to get him away from them."

"Tanya, that's not our place…" my mother started.

"He's my godson!" Tanya snapped.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can't you fake being his dad?"

She was sounding just as crazy as her friend. "That's not happening. There's DNA proof that I'm not."

"Well, I'd bet if you told her you'd take the kid, she'd give him to you," Tanya begged even more.

"Absolutely not."

"What if you lied, said he was yours, took him and gave him to mom." She looked at my mother with pleading eyes.

"Tanya, I don't think that'd work."

"Edward is listed as his father on the birth certificate, that's gotta mean something!" Tanya shouted. "You've got to help me, Mom."

Bella squeezed my arm. I hoped she wasn't getting any crazy ideas. I wasn't taking that kid. "Esme, what are your feelings on raising that little boy?" she asked, like it could be a possibility.

She looked at the three of us stunned. "I'll have to talk to Carlisle and our lawyer before we even consider it. Is Edward really listed as the father?" she asked Tanya, who was now jumping around with excitement.

"Yes, he is. That has to mean something, right?" she asked my mother.

"We'll ask the lawyer and find out."

"You can't seriously be considering this?" I asked appalled.

"Edward, that little boy can't stay with those crazy people," Bella defended.

I got up and started pacing. "You really want me to claim this kid, after everything we went through to prove he isn't mine?"

"Would you be able to live with yourself if you found out he died because we didn't get him away from that family?" Bella asked, like she already knew the answer to the question, and damn it, she did.

"Let me know what the lawyer says," I said defeated.

Tanya jumped in my arms and started crying. "Thank you, I know this is hard, but he's my godson. I love him, Edward. I've been helping take care of him since he was born."

"Alright, squirt. This is on you, though. I already have my hands full with the twins. We can't take him in."

"I know, don't worry. I'll take custody of him as soon as I can," she promised.

That I didn't see coming. My mother wrapped her arm around her. "Your father and I can handle him, dear. He wouldn't be the first baby we've raised. You have too much ahead of you right now to get bogged down with a baby," my mother insisted. "Now, I need to go call your father and start some trouble."

"They'd better not get divorced over this," I glared at my sister. My father wasn't the paternal type. I couldn't see him wanting another kid, and I didn't see my mother backing down about the mess.

"They won't," Tanya promised. "I'll take care of him myself if I have to. I'll be eighteen in two weeks," she boasted.

I hugged my little sister. "This is Tamera's mess. Keep in mind, with the DNA proof that he's not my son, it's possible we won't be able to do anything about it."

"Sounds like it's time to call the prayer circle and get some backup," Bella said with a smile. She whipped out her phone and explained everything to her mother. Once she hung up, she smiled at us. "It's in God's hands now, and I know he's got a soft spot for children. Don't worry, Tanya, everything is going to be okay."

My wife's faith was amazing. I was lucky to have her love and support in my life, or maybe blessed. Yeah, that might be a better word for it. Maybe I should start talking to God a little more myself. I had a feeling I was going to need backup with the twins coming, and she did say he had a soft spot for kids. Yeah, talking to God was looking more and more important.


	20. Chapter 20

**Check out our books, A Life Unplanned,** **Phantom Scars** **and** **Home is Wherever You Are** **on Amazon and Barnes and Noble. Our pen name is Rose Von Barnsley.**

 **Thank you Dollybigmomma for your awesome beta skills.**

 **Chapter 20: Answers**

Our family lawyer was shocked that my name was on Tamera's son's birth certificate. He urged me to get my credit checked as well, because the only way to get it on there would have been for someone to pose as me with fake ID and sign my name.

"There's something more going on here. If we find who signed as you, we may be able to find who the real father of the baby is. That'd be the best course of action, though I doubt he'd be a fit parent if he's engaging in fraud," our family lawyer, Jenks, explained. "I'll put in a request for security footage for that time. They may or may not have it. It's been over a year since the incident. We'll just have to wait and see."

Tanya was still a frazzled mess. Slowly, more and more came out about Tamera and her mother that wasn't looking good. Her mother had a drug problem and was an alcoholic. It made me wonder if one of the many men who had wandered through her life might have been the baby's father. Someone shady would have had no problem getting a fake ID and lying about who they were.

Tamera's mother was on the list to be investigated by CPS, but there was a backlog. There was no telling how long it would take for them to get to her. It led to many ranting episodes by Tanya. She once was aimless when it came to her future, but now she was determined to become a social worker, so she could take care of the kids.

My father was against adopting the kid. He thought he was too old and wanted to focus on his grandkids and me taking over the company. I mentally rolled my eyes and growled, "No pressure, right?"

"There are better suited couples who can adopt the child, once Jenks gets everything cleared up. I'm okay with funding the lawyer to save the boy, but he needs a home that'll be more appreciative of him," he explained.

My mother agreed, and Tanya lost it. Once I had Bella alone, I asked her what her thoughts on the subject were. "Well, we should help that little boy, but I think your father's right. There are a lot of families out there who'd love to have a baby boy. I'm sure he'd get snatched up in a heartbeat."

It was three days later Jenks called us with word on the footage. They had it, and they called us in to look at it. We hoped Tanya would be able to identify the man. I think we all gasped in shock, when we saw who it was.

"Is that Mr. Callaway?" my mother asked Tanya.

"Oh, my god! That's sick!" Tanya screeched.

"Who's Mr. Callaway?" I asked.

"Our French teacher. Tamera said he was hot, but…Oh, my god!" Tanya shouted again.

"I'll request a DNA test from him. I assume you'd like to press charges against him as well?" Jenks asked.

"Yes, to the fullest. Not just for fraud, but any sort of sexual assault you can pin on him if he comes back as the father. Tamera was barely sixteen when she became pregnant," my mother said disgusted.

"Alright, I'll get right on it. Since he hasn't come forward as the father at any point, I'm pretty sure we could get his parental rights revoked. Would you like me to get that rolling as well?" he asked.

"Yes, please, we'd like to have his adoptive parents lined up as soon as possible," my mother said. We might not have been family to the child, but Tanya took her godmother role very seriously, and we supported her in it. I just hoped it would all be cleared up by the time the twins arrived.

The baby shower in Forks was much larger than I realized. I guess the whole church Bella had grown up in had been invited. Out of the three baby showers, I'd have to say the Forks one was my favorite. The people just seemed more genuine. It felt like there was more sincerity behind their gifts.

Several of the older women had made blankets for the kids. They had seen the bedding we had registered for online and matched the color scheme. Bella was thrilled, when she saw the size of the receiving blankets. We had noticed how small the ones we had registered for were, and she worried she wouldn't be able to swaddle the babies in them for long. The ones the ladies had made her were a square yard of flannel with a fancy crochet edge. They were really sweet to have put so much work into it their gifts.

We received a lot of cute little baby booties that had matching mitts and hats. Apparently, they were items you couldn't have too many of, because they tended to get misplaced. A few of the ladies had seen we had only put a couple on the registry and took it upon themselves to make sure we'd have enough.

I was surprised to see a lot of the camp kids in attendance. They didn't come empty handed, either. Being children, they couldn't afford a lot, but Bella had put several cheap things on the registry: bottles of baby lotion, soap, shampoo, diaper rash ointment, scratch mitts, nasal bulb, and a nail trimming kit. They were all things that were under five dollars, and most of the kids had been able to gather enough change from around the house to get us something. I thought it was awesome they even made an effort and bought us something instead of getting themselves a treat.

I understood why Bella loved her old church so much. It also made me understand why she was struggling to find one as kind and loving as the one she had grown up in. I didn't doubt there were good churches out there, but they weren't full of people who had watched her grow up and cared for her since she was a baby. I decided I should help her with her church finding mission. I had tried to stay detached and put off having to attend any services, but being around these people made me want more. I guess that was what a good church did.

All the praying Bella's mom and her friends had done must have worked. Tamera's mother had been backlogged for a CPS investigation, but that all changed when she was arrested for possession, disorderly conduct, assaulting an officer, nudity, and public intoxication. Her grandson was put in a temporary foster home, while she and her daughter sat in jail.

As for Mr. Callaway, Jenks thought it'd be a good idea to go before the judge who had handled Tanya's previous case and show him the hospital security footage in hopes of forcing the dirty French teacher to take a DNA test.

Mr. Callaway was a sick man. Jenks had him served and thankfully recorded his response to the DNA request and the threat of sexual assault charges. Mr. Callaway was furious. "You can't charge me with anything. Her mother knew about our relationship and was fine with it. I've had permission to be with her since she was fourteen! There's no way you can prosecute me. Just ask her mother. I had permission from her parent, and it was consensual."

You could hear the man who had served him say, "Thanks for that." He had known he had just gathered a key piece of evidence that would make the case against Mr. Callaway open and shut. All that was left was getting everyone's parental rights revoked and good parents for the little boy.

Those charges were separate from the charges of fraud, since we were two separate victims. The fraud turned out to be a steep charge. It was one thing to say you were another person, but he had a fake state ID with my name on it, and he had forged my name on a state record. The charges for that were pretty serious. The state didn't mess around. It wasn't just a fine, but mandatory jail time. He wasn't getting out of it.

Mr. Callaway's mother was much older and couldn't take the baby. Mr. Jenks spoke with her and asked her to help convince her son to give up his parental rights, since he'd be spending the majority of the kid's minor years behind bars.

Like I said, the praying worked, and he signed over his son pretty quickly. He didn't want the child and had been pissed when Tamera didn't get an abortion. He blamed her for the whole mess. If the kid had never been born, no one would have ever known about their relationship. Thank heaven she hadn't, and that sick pervert was behind bars now because of it.

I had always wavered before on if I was pro-life or pro-choice. It was clear the moment I had found out about Bella being pregnant I didn't really know what my stance was, but after the rant from Mr. Callaway about Tamera exposing him, because she hadn't gotten an abortion, it made me lean more toward pro-life.

I wanted to put the whole mess behind me and focus on my family. I was relieved the DNA came back positive, proving Mr. Callaway was the boy's father. It was one less thing I had to worry about. The fraud case was clear cut as well, since we had video evidence of the crime.

Tamera had lost her parental rights, and in light of her abuse, had been admitted to a mental institution. It was clear from her actions she wasn't mentally stable. Tanya seemed pleased with the outcome. Of course, my sweet wife held no grudges and had been fine with the sentencing.

Bella was now at thirty-nine weeks. We didn't think she would carry that long with the twins. It was pretty normal for them to come at thirty-eight weeks, but they liked it right where they were. They did a couple more ultrasounds, just to double check their development and dates. They were on target, but they weren't coming out, much to my wife's dismay.

There was talk of inducing her or doing a C-section. The twins were in position to deliver naturally. Bella had gone back and forth on whether or not to have a C-section. She would tell me she wanted one, and then burst into tears twenty minutes later and say she did not. I honestly did not know what to do. She was miserable. Her stomach seemed to balloon over the past week. The doctor said it was because the babies were fully developed and bulking up. I think that scared us both. Bella wasn't a big woman. Our babies should not be bulking up before their appearance. Needless to say, I was worried for my wife.

She finally gave in and scheduled the C-section for the weekend. She would be forty weeks along then. She picked a weekend date, so I would not have to worry about work. I had told her my dad planned to give me six weeks off for paternity leave, but she was insistent I stay as long as possible. Of course, the twins had other plans.

Bella had been pacing and rubbing her back for the past hour. I did not think she noticed it, but it was making me suspicious. She had been going through what my mother called a nesting stage for the past month, but it was suddenly really bad. The nobs on the cabinet doors all had to be removed and scrubbed. The floor boards were suddenly too dusty, and the bathtub needed to be re-caulked. I probably would have agreed with her last month, but I had just re-caulked the tub last week. Apparently, my hands weren't germ free when I had caulked it, so it needed to be redone, because the germs were trapped in the caulk. I loved my wife, but she was acting nuts.

I promised her I would take care of it and called her mother. I told Renee what was going on, and she had me time the space between Bella reaching back and rubbing her back. They were coming in steady fifteen minute intervals. Renee said she and Charlie were on their way, and I should check to make sure everything was ready to go to the hospital. I panicked and asked if she was in labor. "Only God knows for sure, but it sounds like she might be in the very early stages. You have time. Let her figure it out on her own. Keep an eye on her and help her relax. If she is in labor, she's going to need to be well rested," Renee said, trying to reassure me. I did not feel very reassured. I just hoped Renee got here fast. Bella was not the only one who needed moral support.


	21. Chapter 21

Dollybigmomma is my beautiful beta.

 **Home is Wherever You Are** **and** **Phantom Scars** **are both on sale for .99. Get them while you can.** **In Love with a Stranger** **will be available there as well in the next two days. I hope you check it out. Our penname is Rose Von Barnsley.**

 **Chapter 21: Stumbling Stork**

It was about an hour later that Bella figured out she was in labor. Her backache went from sharp pain every fifteen minutes to every ten. I saw her look at the clock every time a pain hit, and after the fourth glance, she told me she thought she was in labor. I grabbed her bag, and we went to the car.

"Wait, before we leave, I need to call my mom," she said.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her I'd already called her or not. They'd be on the road already, and cell reception wasn't always good. I watched as she tried twice, getting voicemail both times.

"I can't do this. I can't go into labor without my mom," she said, on the verge of tears.

"She's on her way," I said, rubbing her back. "Come on, we need to go."

"You think she's on her way?" she asked confused.

"I called her about an hour ago. You kept rubbing your back, making me worry. I timed it, and it happened every fifteen minutes. She said she was coming then."

"Why didn't you say anything, when you thought I was in labor?" she snapped.

"I didn't know if you were or not. I didn't know why you were rubbing your back. You may have been having pains, or you may have just been sore. She'd told me to leave it up to you to figure out what was going on. You'd know better than anyone," I answered, hoping to stay out of trouble. I really didn't want to fight with her just before she went to the hospital. Childbirth was supposed to be natural, but so much could go wrong. I kept telling myself she'd be fine. Women had babies every day with no problems. There was nothing that would happen that the doctor wouldn't be able to fix…

Often times, I'd wonder how I'd come to be in the position I was in. It was just nine months ago that things had changed between Bella and I, but I didn't realize how much it had. I hadn't believed I was in love with her at first. I'd liked her, and I'd enjoyed her company. I missed her when she was gone. I loved how she felt next to me and the silly way she mixed her sugar in her tea. Her expressions were commonplace in my mind, and I'd imagine them when I spoke to her on the phone. She was somehow everywhere I went. I'd never realized it, until the moment I was afraid I was going to lose her, that she meant everything to me.

My life was not playing out like I'd planned. It hadn't been for a while. The twins were a huge surprise, but Bella herself being in my life was something I hadn't expected. She'd just sort of happened. Then there was the pregnancy that wasn't supposed to be, which turned into twins and a wedding. I hadn't ever really felt railroaded, just led in the direction I was floating. I'd never complained about our plans our how our life was unfolding, but I hadn't thought it was what I really wanted, until I realized I might not get it at all.

I was supposed to be the father to twins. I was supposed to be married to a wonderful woman who loved me. As far as I knew, she did. I was supposed to be getting my Master's degree and hold a respectable job. I was supposed to be a family man. That was what I was supposed to grow up to be. But at this moment, I was scared. I was terrified I wouldn't be any of those things. I'd been shaky on taking on those roles before, but now I'd do anything to fight for the title of husband and father. Now, unfortunately, all I could do was wait.

The doctor had been nervous about not scheduling a C-section for when she hit thirty-eight weeks. That was prime delivery time for twins. Ours were in position for a natural birth, though. It wasn't common and seemed to be a good option at the time. The doctors were surprised she'd carried the twins so late, and even went so far as to second guess their conception time. Twins were supposed to be smaller, and easier to deliver vaginally than a single baby. That was what Bella had said to me.

She'd done so much research on delivering twins, she could've been an obstetrician herself. I wished I'd paid closer attention to all the articles she'd told me about. Maybe I would've seen something or been able to do something different. I should've done my own damn research, like she'd asked me to do four weeks ago, so I could've insisted she get the damn C-section at thirty-eight weeks. I should've put my foot down. Now I was left pacing the waiting room.

Her mother was praying in the corner, with tears streaming down her face, her father sitting stoically. I wanted to hit him, so he'd hit me. I was so mad at myself. If she died, it'd be on me. I was the one who'd gotten her pregnant, I was the one who'd end up killing her.

I crumbled to the floor and released a gut-wrenching cry. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. My father wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to the couch. "It's my fault, it's all my fault, if she dies, it's my fault," I mumbled through tears.

My mother tried calming me, but I couldn't stop the emotional breakdown I was having. Bella was too important to me. I couldn't lose her. God help me, I'd survive losing the children, but I couldn't lose her. I gripped my wedding ring and turned it on my finger, trying to keep busy, but it wasn't enough to keep my focus. I needed my wife.

It'd been two hours since the doctors had looked at each other worriedly, and the crowded room became even more crowded. I knew it was bad, when they were calling for blood transfusions. I was quickly ushered out before my son was born. He was in the birth canal, but hadn't fully descended. Something was wrong. Bella lost consciousness just before I was led out of the room. She didn't know I was gone. I should've been in there with her. I'd promised I'd be with her when the kids were born.

A doctor walked in from the other side of the room, and I wondered if I'd been watching the wrong door this whole time.

"For the Cullen twins?" he asked.

My mother and Renee jumped up. Charlie stayed put, and my father helped me to my feet. "Yes, that's us," my mother answered eagerly, waiting for answers.

The doctor waited until I was closer, before he began to speak. "I want to first say that I think both twins will make full recoveries."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your son's shoulder will take time to heal, but other than his cast…"

"What happened?" I shouted at him.

"Please, forgive my son. He was rushed out of the room. They didn't explain to him what was going on," my father said.

The doctor's eyes lit up with understanding. "I suppose there wasn't time for explanations once they realized what'd happened."

"WHAT _HAPPENED_?" I shouted again.

"Your son is large for a twin. Most don't cross seven pounds, but yours was nearly eight, and your daughter was a hefty seven pounds even. Your wife has small hips. It wasn't seen as an issue, because it was thought small twins would fit through, no problem. Your son has broad shoulders and wedged one arm up by his head. This may have actually helped him descend as far as he did, but he became stuck, and your daughter kept him wedged in place, so they couldn't back him out of the canal.

"The real danger happened when his placenta started to detach. It was a partial detachment, so he wasn't completely deprived of oxygen. Honestly, Sir, it's a miracle it hung on the way it did. That's not usually what happens.

"The amount of blood that was being lost after each contraction and the way his heartbeat was slowing, as well as your wife's, signaled what was happening. They needed to find a way to slow your wife's contractions. They were coming hard and fast, wedging your son a little tighter each time and causing his placenta to detach a little more. That caused your wife to start hemorrhaging. His extraction was less than conventional, when he was physically pulled out of the canal, dislocating his extended arm and breaking his collarbone. Your daughter was quick to follow, preventing them from stopping the hemorrhaging caused by your son. She was delivered in perfect health, and your son will recover fully."

"But what about my wife?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm the pediatrician. You'll have to wait until the obstetrician is finished with her to know those details. Would you like to see your children?" he asked. I looked at the doors and then to him. I didn't want to risk missing the doctor.

"No, after I get word on my wife, I'll come down. I can't leave yet. I need to know she's okay," I said, fighting back tears. I didn't know a lot of medical jargon, but hemorrhaging was something I did know, and it was bad.

"Would you like me to go check on the children?" my mother asked.

I nodded yes. Someone should be with them.

I paced and prayed like never before. I couldn't lose my wife. My life might not have unfolded like I'd thought it would, but I'd give anything to keep it the way it was.

It was another twenty minutes later that the two doctors who'd been attending my wife came out. They looked haggard and stressed, making me worry even more.

"Mr. Cullen, your wife is in recovery. I'm happy to say, I believe she'll make a full recovery. She'd lost a lot of blood, but we gave her a few transfusions and was able to stabilize her enough and save her uterus. That was what was taking us so long. Your son's placenta began to detach before he was born, but only on the edge on one side. The other side had grown into the uterine wall and refused to release, causing the excessive blood loss. We had to go in after it to remove it. Unfortunately, we had to wait until after your daughter was born, which exacerbated the excessive blood loss. We do believe Mrs. Cullen will make a full recovery, though. She isn't awake at the moment, but that's to be expected. We're watching her and expect her to wake shortly."

My body sagged in relief. My wife was going to be fine. I was taken to her, where she was still out. I kissed her lips softly, and her eyes fluttered. "The babies?" she asked.

"They're going to be fine. Our son decided to give us some trouble, but everyone is going to be fine," I said, fighting off grateful tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you. They rushed me out of the room, and then it was two hours before they told me what was going on. I almost lost you, baby. I almost lost you, and I don't ever want that to happen again," I said, sobbing into her shoulder.

There was a light knock on the door. "Mrs. Cullen, would you like to meet your babies?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, please," Bella answered eagerly.

I helped her sit up, and two little clear bassinettes were wheeled in. We both gasped, when we looked at our son. He was bruised, and his face was swollen. Both little arms were strapped down tightly.

"He'll be fine with time. He was stuck good, but he's breathing well and shows no signs of oxygen deprivation," she said, carefully brushing some of his peach fuzz on his head.

"They had to pull him out. There wasn't time, he wouldn't have made it if they didn't act fast," I explained to Bella.

Our little girl had her mother's dark hair and was perfect. She was a tiny little thing. I was nervous about picking up my sleeping son. I didn't want to disturb him or cause him any pain. My daughter started to fuss, but settled down in her mother's arms.

I sagged in relief in the bed next to my wife. We'd made it. We'd survived. I was a husband and a father, and I couldn't have been happier.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dollybigmomma is my beautiful beta and her birthday is tomorrow! Send her some love.**

 **Chapter 22: Content**

Having twins was surreal. I loved them, but they drove me crazy at the same time. When I was first in college, I had never pictured myself being settled down and happy about it, but I was. After almost losing my wife, there was no way I was going to let her have any more kids. I wouldn't risk her to that again. I didn't want anything to change the perfect life I had built for myself.

The twins grew fast, and my love for them was shocking and immeasurable. I finally started to understand my father a little. His constant pushing of me, was because he loved me. He wanted me to secure a safe, productive place in society. Odd how that suddenly became vitally important when I became a dad.

It was like I was suddenly given a new pair of glasses, and things I had never seen before came into view. Christmas, Easter, New Years, Independence Day, any holiday, really, became so much more. Little eyes lighting up and learning about the world around them. Excitement for something new and undiscovered vibrated through the house. My kids made everything better. I wanted to give them everything. My wife was pretty good at keeping me from spoiling them too much. She had no control over our parents' insane need to dote on our kids. I couldn't blame them, though.

Our twins were five years old and starting kindergarten, when my wife rocked my world again. We had just dropped the twins off for their first day of school and were heading out for a quiet breakfast for two, when she told me.

"Edward, I know we didn't plan on having more children…"

"Absolutely not, I won't lose you, Bella," I stated firmly.

She bit her lip and looked down at her food. I knew something was bugging her. She had been acting off for the past week. I chalked it up to our move. We had moved out of the condo and bought a house in a quiet neighborhood with good schools. The whole production took us a month to execute and was quite the challenge for Bella. She struggled to juggle caring for the kids and packing, while setting up and registering the kids for the new school year. I honestly didn't know how she did it. I knew she was still struggling to find a highly rated pediatrician and family doctor close by, but I was sure she would soon.

She poked at her food quietly and looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, please," I took her hand, begging her to understand that I couldn't lose her.

"Edward, it's too late," she whispered.

I didn't know what she was saying, though. I scooted next to her in the booth and wrapped my arm around her. "I don't understand."

"It was an accident. I didn't even realize…" she said and started crying.

"What happened, honey? Please, just tell me."

"When we moved, so much was going on. I didn't realize…I still haven't found a doctor," she said and started crying in my arms.

"Don't worry, we'll find one. I'll help you. I really should've been helping you this whole time. We'll get a nice doctor for the kids-"

"And me," she added.

"And you and me," I said and kissed her cheek.

She pulled away and shook her head no. "I need an OB/GYN-"

"Yes, definitely, we need to make sure there is no interruption in your birth control shot. When are you due for your next one?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, like she was bracing herself for something. "Last month," she whispered.

I looked at her confused.

"I'm pregnant," she clarified.

I wasn't sure if I was mad or not. The only feeling I was sure about was being scared. I was scared to lose her.

"I'm going to be fine," she said, as if she was reading my mind.

"No, we have to fix this," I said, getting ready to slide out of the booth.

"There's nothing to fix," she said firmly. "I'll see a doctor. We'll set up a date for the C-section, and I'll be fine. I'm going to be fine this time, Edward, I promise," she said, reaching her hand out to me.

I took it and let her pull me back down onto the seat. I squeezed her tightly in my arms. "I don't want to lose you," I whispered, fighting back tears.

"You won't. It's not the same. We know better now. Everything will be different. We _are_ going to be fine," she said, trying to settle me down.

That little pronoun hung in the air…We. Our baby was part of that we. A new person was going to join our family. She took my hand and rested it over her tummy. "We're going to be okay, Edward."

I was inclined to believe her. She was right. It would be different. We knew things we hadn't known before. She'd be having the baby in a controlled environment. They'd be going in and taking the baby out on their terms. I felt my nerves ease up enough to speak again. "How far along are you?" I asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I have no idea. It can't be long. I realized this morning, as I was unpacking bathroom things, that I missed my period. I tried to check on my phone, but remember it was completely fried when Adam dropped it in the pitcher of juice. Just from going off the top of my head, I'm about a week late. I could be wrong, but it'd explain why everything was smelling off lately. I thought it was just because it was a new place at first, but once the idea settled in my mind, it made more sense.

"Then I realized I'd missed a shot. I get them every three months, and the last time I got one was just before Easter. Remember, you had to come watch the kids while I had it, and the Easter bunnies melted," she said with a frown.

I did remember that. We ate the melted ones ourselves and bought new ones for the kids.

"We should go buy a test to be sure. Your periods were a little weird when you first got on the shot, they may just be acting up since you missed one," I said, with half a smile.

We paid for the meal and bought a test on our way home.

"Edward, if this is negative, would you consider possibly trying for another baby?" she asked.

Accepting one in existence was one thing, but to purposefully try for one was another.

"Just think about it, please? I never even considered it, until I realized I might be, and then I wanted it to be true. I want to have another baby, Edward. I'd be fine. I'll have a C-section. We'd be okay," she begged.

I starred at my hands for a moment and then waved her off to the bathroom. "Just go take the test, and then we'll talk about it some more."

She gave me a huge smile and kissed my lips, before she ran off to the bathroom. I wondered sometimes if she realized how close I had come to losing her the day the twins were born. She wasn't conscious, she had just woken up and thought she was fine. She hadn't realized I had been pacing the waiting room, terrified by the news the doctors might bring me. I wiped tears from my eyes just thinking about it.

When I looked up, my wife was watching me. "Edward?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I was just thinking about when the twins were born. I can't lose you, Bella. I was so scared," I said and tried to get myself under control.

She climbed into my lap and frowned, kissing my cheek. "It won't be the same, I promise," she said and pushed the hair back from my forehead.

"If you're not…" I was going to say if she wasn't, I didn't want to try for another kid.

"I am, Edward. I'm pregnant, and it's not going to be the same as before. You'll see, we're going to be fine."

Bella hadn't found a church in our new neighborhood, so I decided to find one myself. I needed help if I was going to get through her having another baby. It only took a few Sundays going to multiple churches to find one that seemed to suit me, and eventually us. It was a nice family-based church which had Sunday school classes the kids liked to go to. The preacher didn't focus on death and destruction, but on the precept of love for one another. I liked that precept best. They had a choir and quilting group that Bella seemed to like. I didn't even know she quilted.

I spent my Sundays on the pew next to my family praying. I begged God to let my wife have a smooth uneventful birth. We had already found out we were only having one kid. We had a doctor who went over Bella's medical record and seemed confident he could safely deliver a healthy baby and mother. He was patient enough with me to point out the differences between last time and what would most likely happen this time. The baby and my wife would be fine, and I prayed and bargained with God non-stop just to be sure.

The day of her C-section arrived. It was just two days after Easter. I had spent extra time on the pew, reminding God of all the promises I had made, if he'd just get my wife and son through the delivery.

My mother and father came over to the house and settled in on the couch. Adam and Bethany were still sleeping. They knew we wouldn't be there when they woke up, but knew my parents would bring them to the hospital once mommy was ready.

It was a fluke our twins were named in alphabetical order, and someone had jokingly suggested we stick with the trend. Bella thought it was a cute idea, and the name Caleb, was picked for our son.

I stood next to my wife's head, holding her hand, doing my best not to look at what the doctor was doing. "I'm fine, Edward," Bella tried to reassure me, but she couldn't see past the sheet where the doctor was cutting her open.

My son was not happy to be taken out against his will. He wiggled and kicked, while he screamed his lungs out. The nurse passed me the snips to cut his cord, while the doctor worked on my wife.

I was quick to step back by her head and take her hand again. "Tell me about him," she begged.

"He's perfect, tiny and loud, but you can already hear that. He's got your dark hair." I looked over at where the nurse had him, and he was kicking at her. "He's not being very cooperative," I said with a chuckle.

The doctor worked fast and efficiently. He had my wife put back together in no time. The delivery went smoothly with no complications. We had another son.

I kissed my wife, once she was settled in the recovery room. They brought in our little boy, who was wearing a scowl. It was funny to see his expression change, once he heard my wife's voice. He settled down and nuzzled her. It had been years, but I knew what that meant. Her parents had come in to see us, but her dad slipped out as soon as he realized it was dinnertime for Caleb.

"I felt at piece the whole time she was in there," her mother said. "I knew everything was going to be alright."

It had been. I had watched the doctor and nurses carefully for any sign of worry, but they all held their happy smiles and excitement to deliver a new baby. Their confidence held, and my family was safe.

The twins came running in with my mother, and I kept them from jumping on the bed, reminding them of Bella's boo-boo on her tummy. It was shocking how small the incision was, but that was all that had been needed to get Caleb out. The smaller the better, the doctor had said.

The kids fussed over their baby brother and asked if they could bring him to show and tell.

"After mommy is all healed, I'll talk to the teacher about it, alright?" Bella conceded.

I took off the next six weeks to be with my wife and help with the kids. I got them off to school and did my best to take care of her and little Caleb. It was nice to have some quiet bonding time with the both of them.

"Three is good," my wife said offhandedly.

"Three?" I asked, holding up a handful of diapers I was packing into the diaper bag.

She giggled. "That's not what I meant. Three kids is good, don't you think?" she asked.

I nodded yes with a sigh of relief. I picked up a red, black and white toy and held it over my son's face. His eyes widened in surprise, and I smiled. The joy and excitement of discovery was starting all over again, and I couldn't wait to be a part of it once more.

Every time I thought my life couldn't get better, it had. First with Bella, then with the twins, and now with Caleb. I was loved. I was blessed. I was happy. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta'd by the beautiful Dollybigmomma.**

 **Thanks for reading. Check out our other story Hotwired.**

 **Chapter 23: Epilogue**

 **BELLA**

I never thought I'd see the day Edward would be more into church than I was. That day had come and passed long ago. Our twins, Adam and Bethany, were eighteen now and had graduated in the spring. Caleb was in middle school, and Danielle was in the fifth grade. She had been the only child of ours who had been planned. After Caleb's smooth birth, Edward had been willing to try for one more child.

We were packed and ready to head for Forks. We were all going for the annual bible camp. Caleb and Danielle would be attending, Adam and Bethany would be counselors, and Edward had somehow ended up as the director this year. I was his assistant. He was nervous and excited for camp to begin. I had gone so many times as a counselor, but never as an assistant director. Last year, Rev. Webber had asked Edward to be the assistant director. I think he had planned on making him the director all along. We had been coming to camp every summer since we had gotten married. It had become a family affair. I guess after nearly two decades of attending, he thought Edward could handle running the camp.

Edward did have a way with kids. When Adam joined Cub Scouts, Edward became a leader. We were so proud when Adam was awarded his Eagle. Caleb was only twelve, but he was determined to get it as well. I didn't doubt he would with Edward as his scout leader.

My devoted family man called the campers to attention and gave his welcome speech. Then he led them in a couple of his favorite camp songs and sent them off with their counselors.

Edward's little sister, Tanya, came a little late to the camp with her own carload of children. None of them were hers biologically, but she considered them hers, since she was their social worker.

She had stuck with her convictions of going into social work, after what had happened with Tamera and her son, Toby. Toby ended up being adopted by a really sweet couple, but Tanya had kept tabs on him from a distance. She sent them several notices about our bible camp and even a free gift certificate, so he could attend for free. He became a regular while he was growing up and was now running the camp kitchen with my best friend, Angela. He was going to school to be a chef and had a lot of natural talent. We were lucky to have him.

After he'd turned eighteen, he'd learned what his mother's name was. He'd found out she was in a mental hospital, and he decided not to contact her. We never did tell him we knew his mother or the mess she had made in our lives. We didn't want to upset him or make him feel awkward around us. He was a good kid and deserved to be loved, so that was what we did.

I noticed my husband glaring off into the trees. I realized it was at our daughter and one of the other counselors. The boy was holding her hand and looked to be about to lean in and kiss her.

Edward blew his whistle before the boy's lips could touch hers, causing them to jump apart.

He waved them over, and when they got closer, I could see it was her boyfriend, Kevin. Edward knew she'd gone on a couple of dates with him, but didn't know how serious they were. They were going to attend the same college in the fall. They had planned it that way. He was following her. The boy was completely lovesick and had it bad for our girl. He was a good kid, though, so I approved.

Bethany and Kevin had met here at camp back when they were just little first-year campers. They'd been friends ever since. Edward should've been happy. Kevin was very respectful of his daughter. They had both signed chastity pledges and planned to wait until they were married to have sex. That in itself should have thrilled Edward. Of course, he didn't know any of that yet. He was a tad protective of his little girls. Actually, that was an understatement. He was insanely protective of his little girls, and I doubted he'd think anyone would ever be good enough for them. As I'd said before, he was a good father and loved his kids. We were lucky to have him. I just hoped Bethany still thought that after her father was through with Kevin.

Over the next week, I watched Edward stop what he was doing and pull out his bullhorn, so he could startle Kevin and Bethany apart several times. Not to mention the random swinging of his clipboard that would cut between them, so they couldn't hold hand. I think the last straw was when, for the fifth time, he personally busted in between them, knocking their hands apart and wedged himself there to separate them.

My oldest daughter was currently glaring at her father, who had his arms slung over her and Kevin's shoulders. "We're having fun here, aren't we?" he asked them, squeezing Kevin a little tighter than what would be comfortable.

"Yes, Mr. C, I've always loved coming to camp," the poor boy squeaked out.

"You've been attending since you were five years old, haven't you, Kevin?" I asked.

He nodded yes.

"You were always a great kid. It's so neat to see how our little campers have grown into _adults_ ," I said, emphasizing the last word, hoping Edward would ease up on them. "What are you studying in the fall?" I asked, being careful not to mention the school he was going to.

"Law, but contract law. I won't be one of those slimy lawyers who get criminals off the hook," he explained.

"That's a wonderful goal, isn't it, Edward?" I said, taking his arm off my daughter's shoulder and wrapping it around myself. I might have given her a little shove towards Kevin. It was obvious by my actions that I approved of him being in our daughter's life.

"It takes a long time to get that degree, doesn't it? A lot can happen while you're at college. That's where I met my wife. I was working on my _Master's_ then," he said with a glare at Kevin.

"How long have you and Beth known each other?" I asked Kevin.

"Almost fourteen years," Kevin answered, his eyes darting between Edward and I. I think he could tell we were having a bit of a dispute.

" _Fourteen_ , that's a _long_ time. How long did you know me before we were _married_?" I asked Edward.

"Weren't you in the _Master's_ program then, too?" he snapped.

"Yes, Edward, we were both getting our Master's at the time."

"You see, we were much older than you are now, more mature and responsible. Living on your own really changes you as a person," he nearly growled down at Kevin then glared at me.

I let out a sigh and looked at my daughter, who wore a pleading expression to not give up.

"When did you start dating, honey?" I asked my husband.

"I'm a guy!" he shouted, like the point was irrelevant. Our non-fight was slowly working to the surface.

"Yes, and I'm a girl. I did date a bit in high school. You remember Jacob."

"Uncle Jake?" Bethany exclaimed with her nose scrunched, and I laughed.

"Yes, for a short time. He and your father were sharing an apartment when I met your dad. Uncle Jake strongly disapproved of your father at first."

"With good reason," Edward huffed.

"Why would he disapprove of you?" Bethany asked innocently.

I raised a brow at Edward, waiting for his answer.

"For exactly the same reasons you shouldn't date until you graduate college...and are married."

"Married? You don't want me to date until I'm married?" she asked him confused.

I smirked at him. He'd backed himself into a corner with that one.

"Dating is overrated, you're young, and marriage is way, way, way off. Isn't that right, Bella?" he asked me, looking for backup.

"You should definitely do a summer wedding if you get married while you're still in college. You don't want the stress of midterms or finals looming over you while you plan it. You know me and your grandmothers could whip you up something beautiful in no time."

"That'd be nice," Kevin said and made the mistake of drawing Edward's attention to him.

"Nice? You think marrying my daughter is NICE? What the-"

I cut Edward off by putting my hand over his mouth and prying him off of poor Kevin. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a cracked rib. I was sure they were bruised by now.

"There are children listening," I hissed in Edward's ear, before I uncovered his mouth.

"Not the _right_ children," he said, glaring at Beth and Kevin.

"There's nothing wrong with thinking it'd be nice to marry our daughter, Edward. Kevin's a sweet boy."

"Correction, he's a boy who can pull the wool over your eyes and make you think he's sweet. That's every boy's goal in life. Charm the parents and steal the girl's virtue!" he said, jabbing a finger in the air for emphasis.

"Edward, he's a good guy and in love with your daughter. He didn't even flinch when I mentioned marriage. I doubt you could've said that about yourself."

"I was okay with marrying you," he said with a shrug.

"Yes, but I was pregnant," I hissed.

"She's not pregnant, is she?" he asked shocked.

"Honey," I started, but I didn't know what to say. I just shook my head no. "Just leave them be, please."

"She is!" he shouted.

"No, for heaven's sake, she's not, and they aren't doing _that_ ," I whispered, eyeing the crowd who was pretending not to listen. "He's a good boy, one who loves your daughter. We knew it'd happen eventually. We're lucky she picked such a nice boy. Adam even likes him, and he doesn't like anyone."

"Adam likes him?" Edward asked skeptically.

I loved my oldest son, but he could be a bit of a grump. He didn't like people and was very focused on his academics. He'd earned a full-ride scholarship because of it. He thought most guys his age were immature and obnoxious. He did like Kevin, though. Kevin never pushed Adam to go out or put off his schoolwork, and they had studied together on a few occasions. Kevin was academically driven. Maybe not as much as Adam, but enough to make a positive impression on my son. "Do you really think Beth would date someone Adam didn't approve of?" I asked.

Edward pouted. "I need to have a talk with him."

"He's on a nature walk with a group right now. You'll have to wait." I hoped I'd have enough time to warn Adam before Edward got to him.

Adam was able to calm Edward down a little, until he let it slip that Kevin was going to the same college as Beth. I didn't know why that bothered him so much. I just did my best to run interference.

It must have really been upsetting him, because he hadn't woken me up at all in the middle of the night.

The strange phenomenon that had begun our relationship in the first place came to light, much to our embarrassment, when we started to refrain from sex while we were at camp. They ended up giving us a cabin of our own on the far side of camp. It used to be the detention cabin to put campers in time out, but now it was known as the Cullen Cabin. They put us in there, because of our inability to refrain from sex while sleeping. Some old habits died hard, thank god.

Rev. Webber had pulled us aside and lectured us on the importance of discretion. Edward, much to my chagrin, explained how I couldn't help myself and would attack him in my sleep. I pointed out that his hands and body weren't innocent, either. Rev. Webber realized talking to us wouldn't change our behavior, so he put us in the detention cabin. To this day, I was still not sure if it was meant to be a punishment on his part, but it didn't end up that way.

Edward had to be stressed, though, because every time I woke up, he was on the far side of the bed with a pout, and he hadn't disturbed me at all for sex the whole time we'd been there. I really wished there was something I could do to put his mind at ease.

We were making our way to the dining hall for breakfast, when we overheard an altercation erupt. We couldn't see what was going on, but I could hear Kevin threating someone.

"Listen, you little punk, if you lay a hand on her again, I'll break it. She's not a piece of meat and deserves your respect."

"Geeze, man, lay off, she's not even your kid sister."

"Close enough," Kevin said defiantly.

"I was just giving her a compliment, you uptight-"

We stepped around the corner, and Jacob's son, Jeremey, shut his trap, I was sure trying to avoid getting in trouble for talking back to a counselor.

"If you want to compliment a girl, you pick something respectful, like her smile or her mind, and you don't _ever_ use crude language to do it," Kevin snapped, glaring down at him.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing!" Jeremey squealed and took off.

"Is everything alright, Kevin?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just needed a little reminder of what it means to be a good Christian boy," Kevin said and tried to slip away.

"Who was the girl that dirty little snot was talking about?" Edward asked.

There was no love lost between Jeremey and Edward. Jeremey had a crush on Danielle, but she was two years younger than him, which might as well have been a decade at this age. He was a little cruder than our children had been raised to be.

Jake had ended up marrying a stripper he had met at his bachelor party. Yes, you heard me right. He'd nearly married Leah, but one of the bridesmaids posted a few pictures of Leah doing something bad. Jake never told me what it was and had had the pictures pulled down, before anyone could find out what had happened. He had been a crying mess in the middle of the strip club, and Diamond had taken it upon herself to comfort him emotionally. She really was a sweetheart, though. I couldn't blame Jake for falling for her.

Diamond continued stripping until their second child was born. The pair of them had a much more adventurous sex life than we'd ever had, and their kids were now old enough to understand all the innuendos they had been using all these years. Being teenage boys, they liked to use them for the shock value. JJ, Jake's older son who was fourteen, used them with a little more discretion, Jeremy was still learning.

"It was Danielle," Angela answered, since Kevin didn't look like he was going to rat out the boy. "I saw the whole thing from the window," she said, pointing to the dining hall. "I was in the kitchen helping Toby. It was getting hot, so I opened the window, just in time to see Jeremy grab Danielle's butt and say something about cushion for the pushin'."

"He WHAT?" Edward shouted, his eyes darting around, I was sure ready to kill Jeremy.

"Don't worry, Ed, I'm sure Kevin put the fear of God into him, when he yanked him away from her and slammed him against the wall."

This was just what I needed to bring Edward around.

"You physically assaulted a camper?" I asked Kevin.

Kevin looked like he was going to be sick, but nodded yes.

"And why did you assault this camper?" I pushed.

"Why? You want to know why he snatched that dirty little rat away from our daughter? What's wrong with you, Bella?"

I smirked at Edward. "I guess he did it, because he's a good guy, and he was just looking out for your daughter."

When those words left my mouth, Edward's face scrunched up, and he let out a huff. He glared over at Kevin, who still looked nervous. "Fine, he's a good guy and can date Beth, but if she comes home pregnant, I'm taking him for a walk in the woods, and only one of us is coming back!" he threatened Kevin, but it did nothing to quell Kevin's smile. I was sure in another year or two, Edward would love him.

Five years later, Edward willingly walked Beth down the aisle to Kevin. He was glad to have Kevin in the family to help watch over Danielle, too, though Caleb was pretty good about ruining her chances of ever dating. I had to admit, it was nice to have an older brother looming and glaring at everyone on her behalf.

I knew for a fact Danielle was trying to find a girlfriend for Caleb, in hopes of distracting him from his protective brother duties. So far, no one had caught his eye.

Adam was getting his doctorate and was still focused on schoolwork. Beth had tried to set him up with a girl a couple of times, but Adam thought they were just too much of a distraction.

Beth did let me know there was a girl at the coffee shop around the corner from his apartment who seemed to keep his attention. She was sure he'd ask her out with time.

We found out later Adam and Jenna had been dating for three months, but Adam was nervous about introducing Jenna to the family, because she was an atheist. I told him he was a nut and said as long as she didn't mind Grandma Renee praying for her soul, she'd be fine.

Thankfully, she was a respectful atheist and didn't actively spout antireligious stuff at us, and we stopped Renee from plotting her surprise baptism. I loved my mother, but sometimes you just had to leave people alone. Jenna made Adam happy, and that was all that mattered to me. Once they realized that, they were happy to regularly attend family functions together.

Jenna was sweet enough to stay at the house with Caleb and Danielle for the weekend, so Edward and I could celebrate our anniversary.

Edward had come home from work early, so we could get on the road. We were going to the little bed and breakfast he'd taken me to when we'd first started dating so long ago.

I was giving the kids last minute instructions before we left, but I was having trouble focusing. Edward was across the room smirking. He had those two tempting fingers out he kept curling at me, like he was beckoning my pussy. He had no idea how strongly that affected me, or maybe he did.

Unfortunately, the drive was long, and we were exhausted when we arrived. We ended up going straight to sleep when we got there. Of course, sleeping had never stopped us before. I woke up to myself riding him, and I knew he'd want to be awake to participate. I leaned down and kissed him. I'd found over the years that the interruption of oxygen when kissing usually would wake him up. His eyes fluttered opened, and he smiled.

"Happy anniversary to me," he said with a grin.

"Very happy," I whispered and got back to riding him.

He grabbed my hips, slowing me. "Promise me we'll do this the rest of our lives."

"I don't think I could stop if I wanted."

"Maybe when we're old and napping on the couch, you'll…"

I giggled. "We can have awake sex on the couch now. We just have to make sure the kids are out of the house."

"Yeah, but it's not as fun," he teased.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm sure I'll be waking up to having sex with you, even when I'm old and senile. You're impossible to resist."

"You're impossible to resist, too. I love you, Bella. I always will, even in my sleep."

"Me too, babe, me too."

No matter what else life would throw at us, I knew Edward would always be there for me, even in my sleep.

A/N Thanks for reading and hope you all have great nights...in your sleep.


End file.
